A twist in the past
by The female King
Summary: Mr Evans was surprised those ten minutes after the birth of their beautiful daughter Lily, his wife was in labour again. Belle Evans, the unexpected addition to the Evans family causes a huge change. How will this unexpected addition to the family change the future?
1. The beginning of the tale

**Author note**

**As an eleven year old whose dreams of going to Hogwarts were crushed when the owl with my letter probably dropped it or couldn't find my house I wrote this story, in the Marauders Era because I love the Marauders, and Professor Snape. I was fixated on having Hermione going back in time and changing everything but then Lily having a sister came to mind. I remember writing this all down and then well I figured it was horrible so just left it, and now three years later I have found it. I know others have had the same idea but I just wanted to put this up anyway. The story is on the oc's point of view in this chapter but if I continue it, it will vary. I don't know why I put the main characters as OC: Bell and James, maybe he represents the Marauders? Who knows**

* * *

"Mum" a six year old girl whines as she lies on her belly plucking the petals of a daisy "how come I'm named after a flower?" she asks, her face scrunching up as she frowns.

"My favourite flower is a Petunia, that's why sweetie. A Petunia is beautiful, just like you and I also adore Lilies and that's why my beautiful Lily is Lily" Mrs Evans replies, brushing a kiss on a four year olds auburn hair who is cuddling into her.

"What about me? Mummy" a little voice speaks up, whose apple green eyes peer at her mum while she has her face half-buried in her dad's torso.

"Belle, she is my favourite fairy-tale princess in Beauty and the beast. I love that fairy-tale to bits, your poor Nan had to read that to me every night when I was little, of course she translated it from French. Your Nan was quite adventurous but settled down with Poppa, but before she had me she toured the world. She loved adventure, she could speak French, Italian, Spanish, German, Japanese and English" Mrs Evans says, a smile on her face as she gazes up at the clouds.

"I wanted you to be called Rose because it goes so well with your hair" Mr Evans comments as he strokes Belle's fiery red hair, admiring the fiery red colour that is not auburn like his own.

"I don't want adventure, I just want to find my Prince Charming and to live in a big castle forever and ever" Petunia exclaims happily, as she sits up smiling at her parents and sisters.

"I want to be a Princess too where my Prince saves me from danger; can I be Princess with you Tuney?" Lily asks as she untangles herself from her mum and faces her big sister.

Petunia scrunches up her nose but reluctantly agrees "you can I guess, but I'm teaching you how to act like a proper lady. Every princess acts like a proper lady" Petunia replies and Lily nods enthusiastically.

Belle frowns at her sisters "I don't want to stay stuck in a castle, I don't want a Prince, and I don't want to be rescued. I want to be like Nan and travel around the whole world, to be a pirate, no wait a ninja" Belle proclaims as she pulls away from her dad, her apple green eyes shining brightly with a mischief smile appearing on her face.

"My little sister is not being a pirate or a ninja. You don't want to be a low class person Belle. It's okay when you get over that I will have a room in my castle for you and I will find you your Prince Charming" Petunia responds, the frown which appeared on her face after he sister made such a comment dissolves into a smile.

"Maybe Tuney but first I want to swim with sharks, climb Mount Everest it's the biggest mountain in the world, at pre-school Mrs Sharp told us and I'm going to climb it one day. Ooh I also want to fly to the moon, that would be so exciting and I could survive by eating the cheese" Belle exclaims, clapping her hands as she imagines all the things she could do.

"Oh no Belle, you can't swim with the sharks they might eat you" Lily proclaims completely horrified at the thought.

"Not before I eat them" Belle responds, biting at air with a huge smile on her face.

Mrs Evans and Mr Evans laugh with amusement "come on, we might as well go home. It's looks like it is going to rain soon but this has be a lovely picnic lunch" Mrs Evans says, Lily hops off her mum who starts packing the lunch away.

Belle turns to her dad, her apple green eyes shining with tears "It's not funny dad" she says rather hurt that he laughed at her dreams.

Mr Evans presses a soft kiss against her forehead "how about this, I give you a piggyback ride back to the car and you forgive me for laughing" he says, and smiles as her face lights up.

"Okay daddy" Belle chirps feeling extremely happy with the bargain, and wraps her arms around his neck giving him a quick hug.

"Mummy, daddy can we just play on the swings for a little" Lily askes, her emerald eyes filling with tears knowing it's her mums weakness.

Mrs Evans sighs while gazing at Lily who already has tears cascading down her cheeks "fine honey, but Petunia can you watch the twins especially the youngest" she says, looking at Belle the mischief one of the lot.

Belle quickly bounces of Mr Evans lap "race you to the swings" she exclaims while sprinting towards the swings.

Petunia who is in the midst of putting the jam away drops it in the basket and quickly races to the swing yelling "Belle that's cheating, I was helping mummy"

Lily starts running after Petunia also a little angry at Belle for cheating "no fair Belle you cheated" she exclaims between breaths as she reaches the swings, her cheeks pink from the running.

Belle sits triumphantly on the swing, she pokes her tongue out teasingly "like daddy says, expect the unexpected Lily. Anyways look I got on by myself" Belle announces, a bright smile on her face.

Lily frowns, despite being the older of the two she is the shortest by at least 7cm, not much particularly but enough to annoy Lily who stands on her tip-toes and heaves herself onto the swing.

She lays on her belly and turns to smile triumphantly at her younger sister only to realize she couldn't sit up. "Tuney, can you help me" Lily wails, tears already rolling down her cheeks after she tried to sit up only to nearly fall.

Petunia quickly rushes to Lily's side and helps her sister out with a click of her tongue "be careful next time Lily, and Belle it's not nice to show off mummy told you to cut that out remember" Petunia says sternly, one hand on her hip and the other pointing at the twins imitating her mum.

Belle looks over at Lily who is wiping away her tears and starts to feel terrible for hurting her twin's feelings "sorry Lily, I didn't mean to show off. I just wanted to show you I could do it"

Lily smiles at her younger sister" it's alright, I was only crying because I nearly fell off" Lily chirps happily, and Petunia giggles at her sister's quick mood change.

"Silly Lily, now are you ready? I'm going to push you" Petunia says as she walks behind Lily and starts pushing her making Lily go higher and higher with every push.

Belle starts feeling jealous as she gazes at Lily who her mum and Petunia seemed to prefer since she can be quite a handful, Belle being rather mischief, kind, opinionated and bold compared to Lily who is sweet, quiet, caring and well-behaved. Always Lily, never Belle only sweet and innocent Lily even Petunia gained more attention from their mum, whereas Belle only has her dad who admires her mischievous side. Mr Evans always wanted a son and gained one in his little girl. One second Lily is laughing happily as wind blows through her auburn hair and next she is flying forward and lands roughly on the ground.

Lily yelps in pain, and wails loudly as she lies on the ground holding her arm which is inevitable broken. Belle's eyes go wide in horror before she leaps off the swing and runs towards Lily, deep down feeling guilty for the incident.

Mrs and Mr Evans quickly run to their fallen daughter whilst Petunia stands frozen to the spot with her eyes wide in horror. Lily had literally flown right in front of her towards the ground, being pushed by some invisible force like magic.

From that day onwards Lily Evans has been dreadfully afraid of heights, and Belle has noticed that whenever she feels an emotion strong enough she could make anything happen.

Belle swings high with her waist length wavy/curly fiery red hair dancing in the wind; she laughs joyously as she swings higher and higher.

Petunia who notices what her sister is about to do screams "no Belle, don't you remember what happened to Lily. Mummy said you are not allowed to"

Lily turns from picking daisies drops them in horror as Belle leaps from the swing, Belle laughs happily as she lands safely on two feet.

"Don't be silly Tuney, I'm perfectly fine. Lily what are you doing with those daises?" Belle askes while skipping happily towards her sister not knowing onyx eyes followed every movement of her and her sisters.

Lily opens her palm and a daisy bud starts to blossom making Petunia who is watching it gasp in surprise.

Belle puts her hand over Lily's palm, her apple green eyes concentrating and Lily gasps this time as the flower stem starts to grow, making the flower go taller and taller until it is 2 inches tall with Belle's hand still over it.

Belle smiles at Lily who smiles brightly back at her younger sister, the lack of focus makes the daisy fall to the ground.

"You can do it too?" Lily exclaims, amazement clearly heard in the tone of her voice.

"It's strange, but ever since we were little I've been able to do weird things. Watch this" Belle replies, running towards an apple tree beside the big one a boy is currently hiding behind.

She touches the tree and imagines it full of deliciously sweet and crunchy apples and her sisters' gasp in wonder as apple starts appearing.

Petunia in a slight daze walks towards the tree and grabs an apple, she gasps in surprise as she feels the solid and real apple. She takes a bite and moans at how uncannily sweet the crunch flesh is.

"This is… How do you do it?" Petunia askes Belle and Lily curiously, and she begins to feel a little envious.

A boy burst out from behind the big tree "isn't it obvious" he states, wearing a thick holey jacket way too big on him and holey jeans covered in dirt and grime.

He gazes at the twins, his eyes the colour onyx, his skin a very pale white, his black hair greasy and stringy and his nose hooked "your witches, both of you two" he says motioning at the twins.

"That's not a nice thing to say" Lily says with a hurt expression on her face.

Petunia glares at the boy for calling her little sisters name's "you were spying on us" Petunia exclaims angrily in a shrill voice.

The boy goes scarlet red "why would I spy on a muggle" the boy retorts eyeing Petunia with disgust like she is filth.

"I know who you are, you're the boy who lives down Spinners End, come on let's go" Petunia announces, she didn't know what he said but she knew he meant it as an insult. She spins on her heel with Lily trailing after her, and to the boy's surprise Belle stays gazing at him with a confused expression.

"A witch, I always thought I had super powers like superman" Belle admits while twirling a lock of her hair in her finger.

"Y-you're not angry like your sisters?" the boy stutters out, his cheeks darkening as he gazes at the beautiful girl with apple green eyes, beautiful eyes he could stare at for years.

"I'm going to listen to what you have to say and what happens after well we'll cross that bridge when we get there" Belle replies, she strolls towards the stream near the park motioning for the boy to follow.

Once they are by the stream she takes a seat on the lush green grass, and pats the spot beside her.

"Come on, don't be shy you said I'm a witch not a vampire so I won't bite" Belle says, laughing a little at her joke.

The boy cracks a smile at her sad attempt at a joke before he sits next to her feeling strangely comfortable around her, it's always uncomfortable at his home with his dad and his mum going at it all the time.

"So, are you going to explain?" Belle askes as she plucks at the grass between her fingers.

"My name is Severus Snape, and I'm a wizard whereas you are a witch" Severus say while looking nervously at the grass, he hasn't spoken to anyone properly other than his mum.

"Well Sev, if I can call you that I'm Belle Evans" Belle replies, smiling encouragingly at him making butterflies form in his stomach.

"Belle" Belle hears Lily and Petunia call out her name a few times, and she looks over her shoulder to where the park is.

"I don't mind being called Sev" Severus speaks up, earning her attention and he starts trying to think of something to talk about so she didn't leave him "you are obviously muggle-born, muggles are non-magical folk and a muggle-born is a witch with non-magical parents. You still have magic, a lot of it from what I saw back there. When we are eleven we will receive letters from Hogwarts the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

Belle's eyes go wide, reflecting amazement and excitement in the depth of her apple green orbs "really? There is a school for magic" Belle whispers, not wanting her sisters to hear her and make her go home.

"Yes, and at Hogwarts there are four houses. Slytherin is a house, the mascot is a snake, the colours are green and silver and it's for those who value ambition, cunning, leadership and resourcefulness. Ravenclaw is another house with the mascot being a Raven, the colours are blue and bronze and it's for those who value intelligence, learning, creativity and wit. Hufflepuff is a house, the mascot is a badger, the colours are black and white and it's for those who value hard work, patience, loyalty, justice. The last house is Gryffindor, the mascot is a lion, the colours are red and gold and it's for those who value bravery, courage, nerve and chivalry. I don't know how, my mum refused to tell me but they sort you into either of these houses. My mum and her whole family were in Slytherin so that's where I want to go" Severus says, as he lays back to gaze at the clouds with a smile on his face. He imagines Hogwarts, his future escape from his home.

"I don't know if I'm any of those, what if you're not any? Will they send you home?" Belle askes with fear etched into her face, she didn't want to be rejected and sent back home.

"No, you will get in one house'hopefully Slytherin' Severus replies saying the rest in his mind as he turns his head to gaze at her.

"Belle" her sisters call once again but she hears her mum's voice with them this time, she quickly stands up and gazes apologetically at Severus.

"I'm sorry Sev, I have to go. I'll see you at the park tomorrow?" Belle says, a little unsure if the boy would show but Severus nods enthusiastically at the idea.

Belle turns and runs towards the park with her waist length hair swaying behind her.

Mrs Evans sighs in relief, and covers her heart which is beating fast in her chest "never do that again Belle, where were you?" Mrs Evans demand, Lily and Petunia behind her.

"She was probably with the awful Spinners End boy, mummy" Petunia speaks up, her arms crossed over her chest as she glares disappointedly at Belle.

"Mum, I was just with Sev who is my friend not that awful Spinners End boy" Belle responds narrowing her eyes at Petunia before she runs around them towards her home, she didn't know Severus had heard it all and came to like her even more.

As she arrives home she immediately runs into the arms of her dad who is on the couch reading the paper. Mr Evans puts the paper down and wraps his arms around his little Belle "daddy, I'm allowed to be friends with Sev, right? Just because he lives down Spinners End doesn't mean he is bad" Belle comments as she rests her head on his chest.

Mr Evans rises an eyebrow "I suppose, why what did your mum say?" Mr Evans asks as he strokes her hair.

"Petunia said he is awful but he isn't daddy" Belle answers, gazing up into his sapphire eyes before she starts playing around with his tie.

"Belle" Mrs Evans calls, and she rolls her eyes with amusement as she sees her daddy's girl cuddling with her dad.

Mr Evans looks up at his wife who smiles knowingly back at him "I see your handling the situation Alex, honey" Mrs Evans says and Belle turns to see her mum.

Petunia and Lily roll their eyes knowingly as they stroll into the living room muttering 'daddy's little angel' under their breath.

"There is no situation to handle, Sev is my friend not an awful bully Tuney and Lily have probably made him out to be" Belle counters, glaring at the pair while leaning against her dad's chest.

"He called you and Lily witches, and he call me a nasty word" Petunia screeches in a shrill tone.

"Muggle is not a bad word, it means non-magical Tuney you just made an assumption that he called you something nasty" Belle exclaims, climbing out of her dad's embrace.

Petunia gives her a look of disbelief "you believe that-that weird boy from Spinners End, he is absolutely filthy and wears clothes that are holey and which probably belong to his parents" Petunia proclaims, a look of pure disgust on her face.

"Not everyone has new, clean clothes like us Tuney, and it doesn't matter where he is from. Sev, he is my friend and I won't let you say nasty things about him when you don't even know him. You and Lily didn't even give him a chance to explain; instead you guys made assumptions and stormed of" Belle bellows angrily, and the ornaments start shaking violently.

Mrs Evans having enough cries out "enough" before Petunia could counter Belle's comment "you two shouldn't be arguing over a boy"

"Sorry Tuney" Belle apologizes forcibly but her shoulders slump before she repeats it, this time meaning it.

"I'm not apologizing for what I said about the boy, but for my attitude towards you. I'm sorry" Petunia replies and Belle huffs but accepts it regardless.

"Good now Petunia, would you like to help me bake some chocolate chip biscuits?" Mrs Evans askes as she walks towards the kitchen, Petunia nods enthusiastically and follows her mum.

Lily shuffles her feet nervously while gazing at Belle who she deeply admires for her confidence, for her loyalty to a boy she barely met, and for her bravery to go against Petunia who would run and tell on her to their mother in a heartbeat, sometimes she wished to be like her younger sister.

"Belle, can I speak to you in our room?" Lily askes softly, and Belle gazes at her twin for a second before agreeing.

"Look Belle, I know I left not letting him explain. It's just it sound like he called Tuney something bad and he called me a witch. Witches are ugly, old and evil women with big nose's and huge moles" Lily says, as she sits on her bed by the door.

Belle laughs as she hears this and quickly tells Lily what Severus told her, and she smiles as Lily's eyes go wide with amazement and excitement.

The next day Lily went with Belle to see Severus, and soon the trio became the best of friends. Lily starts to admire Severus feeling infatuated with him. Severus also feels the same for Lily, preferring Lily the quiet, creative, considerate, patient, innocent, kind and sweet twin over Belle the feisty, spunky, energetic, caring and free-spirited twin.

* * *

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SO I CAN POST THE REST I HAVEN'T PUT UP YET**


	2. 30th January, Hogwarts letter arrives

**Sorry this post is late, but the small chapters I wrote when I was eleven are badly written and I've been trying to motivate myself to edit it, my name tells you that I'm lazy. This chapter is rushed, and the thing about the wands isn't clear because it will be revealed in the future. Also I need a beta, anyone got any recommendations?**

* * *

It's 30th January, the twins eleventh birthday and Mrs Evans is making eggs in a basket for one Lily Evans while Mr Evans is grilling bacon for one Belle Evans. Petunia hums the birthday song while peeling apples and is placing them on the table cut in fours with the core removed. She had washed the grapes and put them on the table already.

Petunia has been on a strict diet though Belle tells her she blatantly doesn't need it, in order to impress William Tailor a boy 2 years her senior.

"I smell bacon, extra crispy bacon" a sleepy Belle announces, usually she sleeps in until it's at least ten but from her and Lily's room she could smell bacon. Belle's long and fiery red hair resembles a lion's mane with loads of knots to Petunia's horror.

"I brushed your hair last night and you manage to make it messy again. What do you do in your sleep? Your hair looks awful" Petunia screeches in horror, dropping the knife on the bench.

Lily laughs as she follows her twin sister, fully awake unlike her twin and she makes her way to the table and takes a seat.

"I like to dive into tornadoes when I'm sleeping, it gives me an adventurous sleep, I get to meet cows, and it styles my hair for me" Belle responds as she plops down on a seat and grazes on an apple slice.

"Always one for adventure" Mr Evans comments and he laughs with mirth while placing the last pieces of bacon on the plate in Mrs Evans hand.

Mrs Evans passes Lily a plate of eggs in a blanket and laughs softly as she passes a plate of extra crispy bacon to Belle. Her colleagues told her she should have another child that every father needs a son and she proudly told them she has a son who happens to be her youngest daughter.

Belle digs in immediately, savouring the taste of the salty bacon in her mouth and she swallows the strip "that is some good bacon" she moans in delight making her mum and dad laugh.

Petunia smiles with amusement as she hands Belle and Lily each a cup of Yorkshire tea, Mrs Evans favourite "so you two are finally eleven, two more years and you'll be a teenage like me" Petunia says as she takes a seat beside Lily, it is no secret that Petunia preferred sweet Lily's company.

"Oh no Tuney, I am never going to grow up. You see I plan on finding Neverland and I'm going to fly, fight pirates and search for hidden treasure. I'll be a lost girl dressed up as a lion" Belle announces, a huge grin on her face as she imagines flying through the air with her fiery red hair dancing in the wind behind her.

Petunia scrunches her nose up in disgust and bites her lip to stop her from saying what she wanted to say 'when will you grow up and stop living in fairy-tales'. Lily and she have grown up yet Belle still has her wild fantasies, eating a famous cuisine in every country, climbing Mount Everest, swimming with sharks and still to Petunia's disapproval to fly to the moon.

Belle comes out of her daze as she hears a hooting noise; she shrugs it off and instead continues to eat her bacon.

Lily smiles brightly at her mum "well I'm going to grow up, and be a doctor or nurse like mum. It's awfully better than fighting pirates, and finding treasure. You should think of the future. What job you are going to have Belle?" Lily remarks.

Belle smiles to herself "an auror, who fights and captures evil witches and wizards like Grindelwald and throws them into Azkaban to have their happy memories sucked out of them by dementors. If that all goes to custard than I will be a football star" Belle replies back, Lily kicks her under the table for mentioning magic when Severus told them not to.

"Honestly Belle that's-" Petunia suddenly shrieks in horror as an owl lands in front Lily and another tawny one in front of Belle. Both owls had flown through their open kitchen window, pass a surprised Mr Evans and towards the twins.

Belle smiles as she spots a Hogwarts letter addressed to her like the one Severus received on his birthday, Lily gives her a look filled with excitement but she keeps her gaze unwaveringly on the magnificent owl.

"Honey, get them out of here" Mrs Evans exclaims, her hand placed on where her heart is as she recovers from the shock.

Belle takes her letter and reluctantly gives the owl a strip of bacon; it nips her hand affectionately after its snack before taking off.

Belle watches the owl fly away enviously; she has always wanted to be able to fly in the air.

Belle tears the envelope open to have two pieces of parchment fall out onto her lap and she grabs the letter, the contents are:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

The second page with requirements says:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

She quickly hands the letter to her dad whilst Lily hands it to their mum both inwardly bursting with excitement.

'No broomsticks, how else can we fly? Sev said we can fly at Hogwarts, I guess I will have to wait for next year' Belle thinks, her mood dampening a little.

"Oh my goodness, are you reading what I'm reading? This is unbelievable" Mrs Evans exclaims, surprise shining in her emerald green eyes as she places the pieces of parchment on the table.

Mr Evans rakes a hand through his auburn hair, his eyebrows furrowed as he reads the letter once again to make sure he read it correctly "I don't know whether someone is pulling a prank on us or if it is real. The letter if forged has been excellently done, what do you think of this Daisy?"

Petunia takes the two pieces of parchment Mrs Evans put on the table and begins to read the contents, a flicker of jealousy appears in her sapphire eyes as she reads before she dumps it on the table "I bet it was that greasy Snape boy from Spinners End, he probably made this all up"

"Sev would never do such a thing, besides its blatant isn't it? Mum, dad Lily and I have always been able to do strange things. This explains it all, we're witches" Belle says as she places her fork firmly on the table.

Alex locks gazes with Belle, Petunia and Lily both bonded better with Daisy than him but he loved his princesses nonetheless. Unexpected Belle was a surprise addition to their family, after Lily was born to his surprise Daisy went into labour again and Belle Evangeline-Rose Evans was welcomed to the world. He could remember holding her in his arms; she was pink still after being freshly birthed into the world. Daisy gazed at the little girl in his arms, surprise shinning in her emerald eyes before they return to look at her beautiful Lily in her arms. Alex remembers that he had been extremely worried, he only had one cot in the nursery because there was supposed to be only one little girl, one bottle, one dummy, one of everything except the numerous amount of outfits Daisy brought. His worries diminished when her tiny hand grasped his finger, shock shined in his sapphire eyes as his beautiful little girl gazes up at him with her fist wrapped around his finger. Their gazes remained locked on each other, and his heart warmed as he gazed at his precious little girl who from that day onward had him wrapped around her pinkie. Just like then he locks gazes with Belle, and his heart warms with love.

"Dad, you believe me right?" Belle asks, her eyebrows furrowed and her apple green eyes he adores piercing into his very soul.

"Without a doubt" Alex admits truthfully while placing the letter onto the table.

Daisy rolls her eyes, Belle since day one has had her daddy wrapped around her pinkie and though it is extremely amusing at the same time it can be annoying, their daughter never did wrong in his eyes even if he witnesses her doing something wrong himself, like the time Alex invited a work colleague over who brought his son, the same age as Petunia. The boy whose name was Mark or Mike insulted Petunia, then went on to insult Lily after making Petunia cry only to have Belle punch him in the nose right in front of her dad. 'What does Alex do? He smiles proudly and applauds her good right hook' Daisy thinks, her eyes rolling as she remembers him spinning a giggling Belle in the air, praising her for the right hook that broke the boys nose.

"Magic isn't real" Petunia shrieks angrily in the shrill voice she uses when she is getting real mad.

"It is so Tuney you have seen me use it before" Belle counters, her eyes blazing with anger.

"You have all completely lost your minds" Petunia screeches angrily before storming off to her room, having what Belle calls a teenage temper tantrum.

Lily sends a downcast look at her hands on her lap, she hated it when her sisters argue "mum, I'll go and talk to Tuney" Lily says softly, going off to comfort her sister stopping Mrs Evans who was about to.

"Dad, I want to go to Hogwarts regardless of what Tuney says" Belle says firmly, her gaze unwavering as she looks at her dad.

"So stubborn, now Alex I'm going to go and speak to Lily and Petunia" Daisy comments, a smile on her face as she leave hers husband to deal with their very stubborn daughter.

Alex sighs, knowing one look at those apple-green eyes he would crumble "I believe you, without a doubt Belle but sending you to a school most probably miles away to be a part of world your mother and I can't be fully a part of is, is rather unnerving. I don't know anything about this world and I can't allow you or Lily to go to a strange place" Alex states, his gaze on the picture Belle drew when she was five.

Belle immediately drops her bottom lip "but daddy" she whines and tears start to form in her eyes "you have to let Lily and I go, Sev is going"

Alex clears his throat "just because Severus is going doesn't mean you will or need to. You are not going to this strange school and that is final" Alex replies firmly, trying to ignore his daughter from the corner of his eye.

"But dad, I can learn magic there and I can be around others like me. I want to go" Belle says, she starts to glare angrily at her dad, inwardly she is surprised since he doesn't normally so no to her.

"Not everybody gets what they want" is Alex's smart response, and Belle starts wiping away the tears which start rolling down her cheeks.

"Like me, Tuney told me I was a mistake, that you and mum only wanted Lily. I bet mum is saying yes to Lily right now, it's always the well-behaved Petunia and perfect Lily with me on the side as the brat. I hate you, you have no right to stop me from going" Belle exclaims angrily, she storms off to her room (well her and Lily's) with tears cascading down her cheeks.

She shuts the doors and launches herself onto her bed 'stupid dad, stupid Tuney' Belle thinks angrily, unknowingly making their house lights switch on and off scaring Lily, Daisy and Petunia.

Alex quickly follows his daughter, saying he is disappointed in Petunia is an understatement 'Petunia can be quite cruel at times when she is angry but saying that to Belle is crossing the line' Alex thinks as he knocks on Belle's and Lily's bedroom door.

"Go away" Belle exclaims only to have it muffled by the pillow she has buried her face in.

Alex slowly opens the door, walks towards her edge of her bed and sits down "you were unexpected, we didn't expect twins but you are not a mistake. I admit it was much unexpected and we were worried about the lack of resources we had, we had one cot and two beautiful baby girls" Alex looks over to see Belle has her face buried in the pillow still. "The first time I held you in my arms you wrapped your tiny fist around my finger, and looked at me with those beautiful eyes of yours. The worry about the cot and other things didn't matter because you are my baby girl, my mischief little baby girl with beautiful green eyes and fiery red hair" Alex says softly, an affectionate smile on his face.

Belle sniffles while wiping her eyes "why can't I go to Hogwarts dad? Why can't I" Belle says as she leans up to face him, her beautiful green eyes stained red and her eyebrows furrowed.

Alex scoops her up in his arms inwardly noting how fast she is growing up "you will always be my baby girl, do you know that. You're my mischief, stubborn as heck, feisty, caring and daring Belle who is growing up too fast. I don't want you or Lily to go to a strange place that I don't know about; I would never forgive myself if you or Lily got hurt. What if it's far away? I'd only see you in the holidays which there are only very few, and there would be no more football Fridays. I would miss you and Lily too much" Alex replies, resting his chin on her head that she is resting on his chest.

"Daddy, Sev said a professor from the school comes to explain everything. Besides, I would miss you very much too but that would make our hearts grow fonder. I have to grow up daddy, but even if I don't like it I'll always be your baby girl and on the holidays we will have football Friday. I really, really want to go daddy" Belle says softly whilst playing with his tie like she normally does.

Alex sighs and he gently hugs her tighter than before, he never wanted to let her go but such a free-spirit like her couldn't be tied down. Daisy mentions boarding school all the time for the girls but Alex has never had the heart to let his girls go, Petunia luckily likes her private school and doesn't wish to go to a far school. "We'll see" he replies and smiles forcefully as she leans up quickly and embraces him tightly.

"Thank you, daddy" Belle whispers softly while hugging her dad tightly, and Daisy who has been leaning against the doorway for a while smiles.

She smirks at her husband, her eyes dancing with mirth and taunting him for caving in to Belle's wishes like expected.

Daisy went to see Petunia who eventually burst into tears, wailing that her sisters are special and she is not. Lily explained that she is special and doesn't need magic for that. Lily explained she always admired her confidence, her intelligence, and her for being so perfect with no blemish. Lily never saw her sister as a lanky plain Jane but a beautiful girl, and Daisy smiles fondly as she remembers the tearful hug the pair shared. Petunia and Belle is a whole new ball game, Petunia is ice and Belle fire. The duo is so different, Petunia who obeys the rules and Belle who breaks them, Petunia who is lady-like and Belle who is not, both so different and who usually fights over everything. Lily is usually the peacekeeper; she maintains the balance and order between the two but sometimes sides with one, which usually is Petunia since she is normally in the right.

Daisy had rushed over when she heard Belle storm towards her room, pass a hugging Lily and Petunia and into the room she shares with Lily. Her husband beat her to it, as he rushed pass them a second after Belle stormed pass.

"I didn't mean it when I said I hated you, daddy" Belle says softly while she pulls away from the embrace, a guilty look on her face.

"I know sweetie" Alex replies placing a tender kiss on her forehead, ignoring the smug look his wife is sending him.

"I'm going to go and see Lily" Belle announces, cuddling her dad quickly before she rushes off to find her sister to tell her that their dad said maybe to going.

Daisy strolls towards Alex and sits next to him "she has you wrapped around her pinkie Alex, it is funny. Oh heaven have mercy on her future boyfriend's" Daisy giggles as rest her head on his shoulder only to feel he is now tense.

His frown twists into a frown "she is never having a boyfriend, I'm sure in the magic world there is nuns and if she doesn't go I'm sure the nunnery here will take her" Alex responds firmly, his fists tightly clenched.

"Don't you want mischief grandchildren" Daisy teases onto see her husband frown even more "oh I get it, nobody touches your baby"

Alex nods firmly "they would have to get pass me, no one touches any of my babies" Alex replies firmly making Daisy laugh.

"Lily dad said if the person tells him it's okay basically we can go! Isn't this exciting, I know I can get dad to agree" Belle exclaims happily as she bursts into Petunia's room.

Petunia smiles sadly, even though her and Belle fought over things she is going to miss her. How ironic is it that the youngest daughter protects both of the older sisters, first there was that boy Martin whose nose she broke and Collin Webb the boy who made fun of Petunia only to have her little sister give him a black eye, obviously there were more. Petunia would miss Belle, she stuck up for her in front of bullies when her own friends wouldn't and she is her little sister who no matter what would never change for anyone, something Petunia deeply admired.

"Come over here then, no baby sister of mine is going to get interviewed looking like a mess" she pats a spot on her bed with one hand with a brush ready in the other.

Belle let's Petunia brush the knots out of her long wavy/ curly hair which went an inch below her waist, her face screwed up in pain every time Petunia brushes a knot out while Lily slides a headband on.

Lily has shoulder length straight with slightly wavy auburn hair inherited from her dad's side of the family. A white headband holds back her side fringe. She twirls around in her emerald green dress, Severus loves the colour green and now also her.

"We should go and see Sev. He would want to know about our letters" Lily says, after twirling and she glances at Petunia's mirror to make sure she looks perfect.

"You may see that Spinner End boy once I am done with Belle's hair" Petunia retorts, she despised the Snape boy but she didn't want to argue with her sisters over him, it was becoming more frequent lately.

Sev sits patiently by the lake, plucking grass and throwing it into water "Sev" he hears Belle call and he turns.

Lily looks utterly beautiful in the emerald dress, her cheeks a pink hue from the cold and Belle looks like Belle in her normal jeans and her dads big football jersey.

Belle runs over to him, her apple green eyes twinkling and Severus notices she is hiding something behind her back "guess what Sev" she drawls, she suddenly shoves a Hogwarts letter in front of his face.

"We got out letters, Sev" Lily speaks shyly, her emerald gaze landing on the ground and her cheeks reddening.

Severus still couldn't get over how different the twins are Lily shy and Belle certainly not for example but he inwardly preferred his Lily.

Her beautiful emerald eyes shine brighter to him and her auburn straight hair more looked after. Severus would never admit this to Belle though; she sticks up for him when Lily shies away, she stood with him through thick and thin where Lily wavered with her loyalties to Petunia. Belle is his best friend, and Lily is the girl he loves, he couldn't imagine life without the duo. They would be the Slytherin trio when they get to Hogwarts though Severus worried about Belle, but she is cunning, ambitious and resourceful so he knew she'd get in. His Lily would, he hoped though the only Slytherin trait she has is resourcefulness, and of course her ambitious side. Lily admitted to him once she is going to work hard to be a healer.

During that time Professor McGonagall showed up on the Evans step, though reluctant the Evans decided that the girls could go. The decision was hard for Mr Evans but he did for his little girl Belle. But before McGonagall could leave to see another family Belle showed up, having left Severus and Lily to hang out.

Belle walks into her living room, her cheeks pink from the cold and is surprised to see a lady wearing emerald robes in there with her parents and Petunia.

"Lily is down at the stream with Sev still. Not to be rude but who are you?" Belle asks boldly as she walks towards the couch her parents are sitting on.

Blue eyes peer at her through round glasses "Professor McGonagall, it is nice to meet you Belle but I must be off. I of course will see you and your family on July 14" McGonagall replies back with her thick Scottish accent.

"I will walk you to the door" Mrs Evans says politely, offering a kind smile as she walks McGonagall to the door leaving a bewildered Belle behind.

"Dad, what's going on?" Belle askes, her apple green eyes trailing the movements of her mother and the strange lady.

"She is the representative of Hogwarts, you and Lily are going to Hogwarts. She is meeting us to take us to Diamond Alley or something like that so you two can get your school gear" Petunia answers instead of Mr Evans, she smiles a little at her little sister but Belle sees the longing in Petunia's sapphire blue eyes.

Belle's eyes go wide and before she can speak she hears the telephone ringing, Mr Evans still uncertain of his decision walks off to answer the phone.

"Before she came, the strange lady McGonagall, Abigail rung asking if you want to stay at her house tonight so you can both hang out on her birthday" Petunia informs Belle who is currently jumping up and down with excitement.

"Belle, Abigail wants to speak to you" Mr Evans calls from the kitchen, that's strangely where her mum likes to keep the phone.

Belle races off towards the kitchen leaving Petunia to herself 'the world of magic sounds wonderful, it's wrong to sort of dislike the twins for them having magic but I have the right to. I can be jealous and a little mad at them' Petunia sighs 'I can't hold it against them though, it's not like they have control over having magic'

"Hello, hello, hello" Belle chirps happily after taking the telephone from her dad's hand.

"Hi, Belle it's me, Abby. Happy birthday by the way, I got you a present. I was wondering if you would like to stay at my house tonight" Abigail askes nervously.

Belle smiles fondly as she remembers how she met Abigail, it was her first day of school and Lily and her were nervous. Lily made friends immediately, but Belle despised the girlie games the other girls made and had made no friends at all.

"Belle, I'm going to go and play with Lizzy and Becca, do you want to come?" Lily says softly, her emerald green eyes flickering to the group of girls collecting dolls and dresses from the toy box.

"I'm going outside, the boys are playing football" Belle responds curtly, slipping the skirt her mum made her wear to reveal black shorts. She throws the skirt to Lily before she could lecture her and she takes off outside.

As she is about to run to the field she hears somebody crying, curiously she walks around the corner to see a girl her age. Her things from her bag shattered around her, and her lunch seems to be missing.

"Hey, are you okay?" Belle askes, as she walks towards the girl who looks up in fright.

The girl wipes the tears away from her almond coloured eyes "y-yes" the girl sniffles.

Belle picks her gear up to the girl's surprise, and Belle puts it in her bag for her "who did this?" Belle asks as she hands the girls bag to her.

"I-It's alright" the girl replies nervously, and she blushes shyly "thank you"

Belle smiles widely at the girl with a mischief glint in her apple green eyes the girl inwardly admires "Belle Evans, at your service. Can you tell me who did this?"

The girl stands up, dusting off her clothes and shyly points to Declan Freeman who is now playing football with the boys not expecting what happens next.

Belle storms towards Declan, who frowns as she stands in his way "move aside little girl" he orders, a sneer appears on his face.

"You like to pick on girls? Huh, well pick on her again and you'll get it" Belle exclaims angrily not noticing a crowd of children circling the pair.

Declan rises an eyebrow at the girl "what are you going to do? Red, going to run to your mummy and daddy" Declan taunts, the crowd start laughing.

Belle narrows her apple green eyes at the boy but laughs loudly with the crowd to his surprise and she suddenly stops.

Lily gasps in shock as the boy goes tumbling to the ground clutching his bleeding nose after Belle punched him with all her strength. Declan starts wailing as he holds his throbbing nose and the crowd goes deadly silence.

"Listen Declan you call me Red or pick on anybody ever again and you will be on the ground calling for your mummy, and daddy" Belle says venomously, her fiery red hair resembling a lion's mane and her apple green eyes shining with rage.

Belle pushes through the crowd and strolls towards the girl "there you go, he won't bully you anymore. If he does I'll get him in the eye next time, by the way I never got your name"

The girl's eyes are wide with shock, somebody stuck up for her to Declan who is 4 years their senior "my name is Abigail Harp" she replies, eyes darting to the ground and she twiddles her thumbs together nervously.

"Hey, you're in my class. Do you want to play tag? Abby" Belle asks with a warm and welcoming smile on her face.

Abby nods enthusiastically, her almond coloured eyes brightening up at the idea and a soft pink hue dusts her cheeks.

"Belle" an unimpressed Petunia says, Belle turns to see her older sister with one hand on her hip gazing at her with an unimpressed look on her face "you are not supposed to run around hitting other children. Mummy is going to have a fit and Mrs Finley is looking for you, you are already in trouble and it's your first day"

Lily is by her side, looking down at the ground. She had run off to tell Petunia what Belle had done, so she gazes at the ground guiltily instead of looking at Belle.

"I'd love to Abby" Belle says as she comes out of her daze, she had gotten two weeks detention for that incident but she gained a best friend. Sure Severus is great but he seems to like Lily better like everyone else, and Abby she likes her over Lily.

"Great, I see you tonight at 5pm, I called before and asked your parents" Abby says, Belle could imagine her best friend planning tonight's activities.

"Okay Abby, I'll see tonight" Belle says before she hangs up the telephone, Mr Evans watches her expectantly. "Dad, do you reckon Abby and I will remain friends?"

Mr Evans ruffles Belle's fiery red locks, and he chuckles with mirth at the dirty look he receives "of course, you keep good friends for life" Mr Evans replies as he places a chaste kiss on her forehead.

Belle cuddles into her dad "you sure, dad" Belle askes as she leans on his chest listening to his heartbeat in his chest.

Mr Evans strokes her fiery red locks, and he smiles down at his little girl "of course, but you will have to contribute" he replies as he rests his chin on her head.

* * *

Belle couldn't believe her eyes as the brick wall clears to reveal a new civilization, her eyes widen as she sees people dressed in robes roaming the streets.

"Wow" Lily whispers with amazement as looks around and her grip on her mum's hand tightens.

"I will take you to Gringotts so you can change your muggle money" McGonagall states, a rare smile on her face as she leads the family to Gringotts.

Belle slips away from the group as her gaze is transfixed on a store displaying a broomstick, it is called Quality Quidditch Supplies and she slowly walks towards it.

"I own that, my dad brought it for me" a voice of boy tears Belle's attention from the broom to a boy whose hazel eyes peer at her through glasses.

"So you get to fly?" Belle askes, her apple green eyes shining with admiration.

"All the time, my mum's a bit strict about it though. My name is James, James Potter. You seem like a Quidditch fan, and any Quidditch fan is a friend of mine" James says, thrusting his hand out which Belle shakes.

"My name is Belle Evans, are you are going to Hogwarts?" Belle asks, she wondered if he is a pure-blood. Severus told her that their whole family consists of witches and wizards, and sometimes to their disgust squibs.

"Of course, my whole family has been there. My dad's whole family have been in Gryffindor, my mum's family have been in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff but that doesn't matter, I know I'm going to be in Gryffindor. What house do you reckon you'll be in Belle?" James askes as he ruffles his already messy raven locks.

"My best friend Sev wants me to be in Slytherin" Belle admits plays with a single piece of her hair which Petunia has styled; her long fringe is braided to meet at the back where they combine to make a long braid with the rest of her wavy/curly locks out.

"Belle, come on we have to get your books" Petunia exclaims as she struts over and grabs her sister's arm, a little grumpy because she couldn't go to the theatre with her friend's because of the twins.

Belle turns to wave goodbye to James before she bemusedly follows Petunia.

The twins get their plain work robes from Madam Malkins after they get their books, and other gear.

The wand choosing was the most amazing thing the twins have ever done. Lily's took only a few moments but Belle's took a long time but she got hers. The strange man said Lily would be great at charms but when he looked at Belle he said great things would be expected from her. The whole day the family spent exploring Diagon Alley, Lily got a black owl that Petunia got to name Onyx and Belle had gotten a book about Quidditch from the shop she met James. Petunia went to Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions and got something to get rid of pimples which she is ecstatic about. Mr Evans got himself Hogwarts A history and Mrs Evans brought herself a beautiful green robe from Madam Malkins. Belle never knew that the boy she met would be the bully of her best friend.

* * *

**Rushed, I know and needs editing I once again know. I need a Beta, so if you got recommendations please PM or review. Please review, criticize and tell me what I can do better. I'm 14, an amateur so advice on my writing is needed so I can be better. My writing is not great, not even near that even I know so please tell me what I can fix.**


	3. 1st September, new friends and enemies

**Hello again, this chapter isn't that long. Thank you so much for your reviews, it means the world to me. It also made me get off my lazy butt to write another chapter, I didn't want to let you down.**

* * *

"The sun is rising, birds are singing and I am bored. What to do" Belle lies on her belly leaning her chin on her hand, and a mischief smile her family fears makes its way onto her face.

The day is the 1st September, the day Lily and her are going to leave to Hogwarts and she spent the whole night tossing and turning, worrying about not fitting in and be too excited about the whole thing to really sleep. Lil didn't help either, she kept talking to her all knight about how she was. So Belle finally gave in when she checked the time is 6, she got some sleep at least.

Belle tip-toes into her parent's room, a pillow in her hand and a mischief smile on her face. Her parents have been really weird lately, last night they had Lily's favourite dinner roast lamb, and Belle's favourite dessert chocolate pudding. Mrs Evans also has been bothering Belle about wearing dresses less lately, she would always steal glances at the twins before quickly looking away. Mr Evans never gave the girls space; he always hung around them telling the twins about great schools in London they could attend. Petunia has actually been letting Belle win their arguments and she has not said one nasty comment about Severus to the twin's surprise. Severus came over asking for them the other day, and Petunia told him the park instead of 'get lost you big nosed greasy loser' like she normally does, she even hung out with the trio ALL day without saying one nasty thing about Severus.

"They are going to miss us Belle that is why they are acting the way they are" Lily had said to Belle last night when Belle mentioned it. Belle knew Lily was dreading today, of course she wanted to Hogwarts but Lily has always been so attached their family not actually having been to a sleep over in her entire eleven years of being alive.

'I'm going to be okay' Belle lies to herself inwardly, holding the pillow high in the air getting ready to strike her dad. 'Yeah, I'm going to be fine not Lily though' this coming from the girl who stayed at Abby's house one night and ended up calling her dad at 1 in the morning to pick her up, she couldn't sleep without her dad's tradition of reading her a story and her mum tucking her in. Some would think 'oh she was only a little girl' but no that was just last week when she stayed at Abby's.

'1…2…3' "WAKE UP DAD, MUM WE'RE LATE, LILY AND I ARE GOING TO MISS THE TRAIN" Belle exclaims loudly as she dives onto the pair and she starts hitting her dad with her pillow.

Mrs Evans flies out of bed and start rummaging through her wardrobe while Mr Evans grabs his daughter and pulls her into bed.

"There is always next year" he mumbles as he rests his chin on her head. He wouldn't admit this to his mischievous daughter but he would happily make them late for the train, he couldn't care less to be honest as long as his daughters stayed safe, at home.

Mrs Evans who is finally dressed turns to look at the clock and immediately goes red with anger, she turns sharply to glare grumpily at Belle "Belle, it is 6 in the morning" she grumbles, climbing back into bed and under the blankets.

Mr Evans sighs with annoyance "Belle, sleep" he orders as he puts some blankets onto her, when she was four he always had to do this. Belle would wake up at 5 in the morning and would be bouncing off the walls, she'd be playing, making a mess, screaming and breaking things until Alex would grab her and put him in bed with his wife and him. He'd hold her in his arms and the little troublemaker would fall back to sleep and Daisy would go around cleaning the mess and putting a disgruntled Lily and Petunia back to sleep, if Alex got up Belle would immediately wake and wreak havoc in the household.

"But mum, dad you are not going to see Lily and I until Christmas which is four months away from today" Belle whines childishly while escaping her dad's grasp.

Mrs Evans sighs happily as Belle leaves, she starts to drift off back into the warm embrace of her dreams, sometimes wished Belle would be quiet and polite like Lily but she would never say it aloud.

She leaves her parents room disappointed until she realizes there is Petunia still, so she creeps silently into Petunia's room and giggles as she sees Petunia dribbling onto her pillow.

"Tuney wake up, um Lily and I need to be done up before we go!" Belle yells as she jumps up and down on Petunia's bed, Petunia flies forward giving Belle a huge fright.

Petunia glances at the time "good it's early, get in the shower and I will wake Lily" Petunia says firmly, wide awake as if she'd been awake the whole time which surprises Belle.

Belle's excitement immediately deflates, her one last chance to annoy Petunia was a complete failure, and so she sighs in defeat and marches obediently to the shower.

Petunia giggles softly as she watches her little sister march away with a solemn expression on her face, Belle can drive her nuts but she keeps her on the toes. 'Never gets boring with her in the house' Petunia thinks amusedly, the smile on her face falters as she remembers the twins are leaving to Hogwarts. Last week she wrote a letter to Hogwarts begging to come, and to her annoyance Belle sneaked up behind her and snatched the letter out of her hand. Her apple green eyes widening in surprise as she read the letter's content and Petunia still remembers what she did next.

"Sev told me you'd be jealous because we are special and he said you are not since you are a muggle" Belle said with a forlorn expression on her face, Petunia's sapphire eyes fill with rage but before she can retort but Belle continues "and you know what I told him, I told him that unlike us you don't need magic to be special, that you already are. Tuney I know it hurts for you and I'm sorry but even though you can't use magic it doesn't mean you aren't special. Look Lily is better than me with these talks but all I'm saying is I wouldn't have you as my sister any other way, I love you regardless. Sev is wrong you are special to me and to Lily without magic"

Petunia remembers standing their gobsmacked while Belle placed the letter on her desk and walked away, her cheeks stained pink with embarrassment after saying something so cheesy.

'I will always long to have magic and I will always envy the twins for having magic just like I'll always love my little sister's' Petunia thinks, a soft smiling gracing her features.

Petunia marches into Lily and Belle's room, Lily had a shower last night and her hair is short so Petunia could easily do her hair but she also wants to pluck her eyebrows.

Petunia smiles happily as she sees her sister already awake who is brushing her auburn locks while gazing at her reflection with a nervous look on her face. Lily is always organized and well prepared just like how Petunia taught her, sadly the lesson when through one ear and out the other with Belle.

"Tuney" Lily exclaims in surprise and she turns to face her older sister "did Belle wake you up too? I heard her wake mum and dad up" Lily asks. Lily couldn't but laugh after she says this, she knew Belle wouldn't' dare to wake her up the last time she did Lily shoved her on the ground and proceeded to make Belle's ear drums bleed by yelling incoherent things. Though everyone laughs at this like it's a joke or lie Belle knows Lily isn't as sweet as honey because boy when she is peeved you know it and you hear about it.

Petunia takes the brush from Lily's hand and starts brushing her sisters auburn locks "yes she did but luckily she reminded me to tidy the pair of you up. I am not having my little sisters going to school looking like a pair of hooligans and don't tell Belle this but I got a real nice white dress for her to wear" Petunia says, frowning as she comes across a knot.

Lily winces in pain as Petunia starts brushing out a knot "can I wear you green dress? It's real pretty" Lily askes, smiling brightly at Petunia. Her heart flutters as she thinks of Severus, he loved the colour green on her and often told her, not knowing the boy hasn't been complimenting her but leaving subtle hints for her to go into Slytherin with him.

"I was going to wear it but I guess you can, I'll just wear the blue dress mum gave me on my birthday, You do know it's only to get chilly" Petunia replies, she grabs a pair of eyebrow tweezers and Lily grimaces as she sees them.

"Tuney, that is not necessary" Lily comments as she unconsciously touches her eyebrows, Severus always told her she looked fine without her eyebrows plucked, has he been lying?

"I love dad but we both inherited his bush unlike Belle who luckily received mum's perfect brows, so come here and remember to do your eyebrows weekly" Petunia says, as she touches her own eyebrows with her nose crinkled with disgust. Lily reluctantly gives in, she wants to look her best today.

Belle waltz into the room with a towel wrapped around her "done, oh morning Lily" Belle says chirpily, her smiles transforms into a frown when Petunia tosses a white dress to her.

"Put it on, mum asked for you too and besides you have to make mum happy before you leave" Petunia says as she plucks Lily's eyebrows, Lily yelps every single time to Belle's amusement.

'Oh how I love my eyebrows' Belle thinks, she slips into Lily and her wardrobe and gets strange into the dress and some undergarments, Petunia is utterly envious of Belle and Lily who are already getting breasts when she still has none.

Alex sighs as he lies in bed gazing aimlessly at the ceiling "Daisy, do you think this is a good idea?" Alex asks after a moment of silence.

Daisy sighs and she turns to face her husband "Alex, the girls will be fine. We raised them to be independent young woman" Daisy replies though she is slightly worried about how the girl's will be.

"But they aren't woman yet, they are still little girl's and what about Belle, I love her to bits but we are always being called by her school because she has done something. Lily, she is always bullied we won't be able to be there for her" Alex says, his springs out of bed and rushes towards the girls room to announce he changed his mind.

When he looks in he sees his baby girl's looking beautiful, Lily in a green dress with her hair out and fringe being held back by a headband, Petunia in a blue dress with her hair done up in a high pony-tail and his Belle for the first time dressed in a white dress with her hair styled the way it was when they went to Diagon Alley. His babies are growing up, and it broke his heart to know that soon his babies would leave his home to live in their own.

"Don't laugh dad" Belle grumbles while crossing her arms over her chest, her cheeks burning red with embarrassment.

Alex smiles sadly at his girls "you are all growing up too fast, come on we're having porridge for breakfast" Alex says, quickly walking out the room to hide his sad expression on his features.

The trip to Kings Cross Station is really tense trip; her dad kept stealing glances at her and Lily with the rear view mirror, her mum is already crying which of course made Lily cry, Petunia is biting her lip as she holds back tears while she has an arm wrapped around Lily's shoulders, Lily is crying hard, and Belle her being too 'tough' to cry is distracting herself by counting other cars on the road.

When they arrived Lily cried harder with Daisy, Petunia burst into tears while Belle and Alex kept a straight face, both being too 'tough' to cry. So they got trolley's and went towards platform 9 and ¾'s, McGonagall explained to the family that they would have to run through a wall when no muggles are watching. Belle went first, Lily being too scared, Petunia not believing it, Daisy too busy crying and Alex too busy comforting his wife.

She couldn't help but gasps as she is welcomed to other side by the sight of the magnificent Hogwarts Express and the amount of people there, some appearing from what McGonagall called the Floo network wearing strange robes, and other dressed in normal clothes or what Belle thought was normal.

"Hey, girly I'd move" "If I was you" a pair of twins with ginger coloured hair says, a mischief glint shines in their honey brown eyes Belle notices

Belle moves out of the way at the right time as Lily comes flying through the wall just when she moves, Petunia comes after with Lily's trolley and shortly Belle's parents do also.

"Thanks, my names Belle Evans" Belle says to the twins "and you are?"

"Gabian and Fideon" "Fabien and Gideon" "at your" "service" they both say at the same time, reaching out to shake her hand.

Belle laughs with amusement and shakes their hands "so I'm guessing your Gideon" she says to the first one who spoke and then she turns to the second one "and your Fabien"

"Smart my dear Belle" Gideon replies with a cheeky grin on his face, his smile fades as a girl with bushy ginger hair storms over "FABIEN, GIDEON GET BACK HERE"

"It was nice" "meeting you" they both reply before they quickly sneak into the crowd, trying to hide from their angry sister Molly.

Belle waves goodbye to the pair before turning to see Lily embracing their parents tightly with tears rolling down her cheek.

Belle strolls slowly to her dad, her green orbs shimmering with unshed tears "so I guess this is it" Belle whispers, purposely looking away from her family.

Alex wraps his arms around her, drawing her into a loving embrace "try to behave my mischief one, and remember if you want to come home you can at any time, even 1 in the morning" Alex whispers, Belle laughs softly as she cuddles into him

"Okay dad, I will miss you" Belle says softly, she quickly wipes away the sneaky teas which escaped her apple green orbs.

"I will miss you too, remember we love you so if you ever want to come back home you can, and if things get to be a little too much you can come home whenever you want" "dad, I want to go to Hogwarts and to stay there. Evans never back down from a challenge or give up, remember" Belle interrupts him with a smile on her face as she looks up at him.

"I remember" Alex replies while placing a kiss on her forehead and with one last quick hug Belle pulls away. Daisy smiles lovingly at her mischief child, sure sometimes she wishes she could be like Lily but then the house wouldn't be so lively without her, being well her.

Belle quickly hugs her mum and she pulls away she has never bonded with her, she loves her of course it's just they have never spoke without Lily, Alex or Petunia being there. Petunia and Lily spend time with Daisy alone but Belle has always preferred being with her dad and if he wasn't there then she went to see Severus.

Petunia hugs her quickly "you better remember to do your hair daily, I told Lily to if you don't and please use your knife and fork not your hands when you eat. Also… don't forget to tell me everything, about boys or friends you make" Petunia whispers in her ear, before she smooth's the wrinkles on Belle's dress.

"Right Tuney, and oh um I will as long as you stop your stupid diet" Belle replies her nose crinkling with disgust as thinks of Petunia's diet, living off fruit and vegies is downright nasty.

Petunia nods rather reluctantly and the train makes a loud hooting noise signalling it's time for the students to board.

Belle looks around for Severus but doesn't see him anywhere, so she pushes her trolley to the train where a man lifts her bag on "thank you" Belle says before turning to motion for Lily to follow.

"Bye dad, Tuney, mum wish me luck and Lily luck" Belle exclaims as she goes aboard the Hogwarts Express.

"You mean wish Hogwarts luck" Petunia mutters making her parents laugh with amusement.

"Oh dear, Lily I know will be good but I'm a little worried about Belle. She's just like her father, a troublemaker to the core" Daisy says, giggling as she waves to her children who found a compartment where they could see their folks.

"Hey!"

The compartment door opens and the twins swiftly turn to see a boy wearing glasses, his hair wild and scruffy and his eyes a deep hazel colour and he looks awfully familiar to Belle. "I'm James Potter, oh it's just… girls" he says rather arrogantly as he looks at them, admiring inwardly Belle's familiar apple green orbs.

"I'm just as surprised as you, I mean for us being girls. Blimey for my whole life I've just never had the time to notice that, so I guess I have to thank you for telling me" Belle replies, amusement twinkling in her green eyes which has James enraptured. "I'm Belle Evans, a girl it's nice to meet you James, a boy" she adds amused as James ruffles his hair nervously making his hair messier.

"I recognize you, I saw you by the Quidditch store" James blurts out after a minute of trying to think why the girl seemed so familiar.

"Yes, the one and only Belle or the girl. It's nice to see you again James, this is my twin sister Lily" Belle says with a welcoming smile on face which makes butterflies form in the pit of James stomach.

Suddenly the compartment door opens to reveal one Severus Snape, his black hair less greasy than usual which probably means he was able to shower with also meant his dad was probably out, Tobias Snape is a cruel man. Severus hooked, and crooked nose hasn't always been that way but after so many beating from his abusive dad it went that way. His skin sickly pale because he is rarely let outside, only when his dad is gone or his parents are too busy arguing to notice him slip out and the windows are nailed shut by his dad who couldn't let the neighbours see him try to beat the magic out of his wife and child. Belle embraces Severus tightly and he hugs her back with a huge smile on his face.

Severus feels happy because now he didn't need to be home, but James misread that for Severus liking Belle and that little understanding started the mutual dislike between the two.

Belle pulls away and takes a seat next to Lily, patting the spot beside her as she looks at Severus. Severus notices the boy glaring at him so he scowls at him and takes a seat beside Belle unknowingly adding fuel to the flame.

"My name is James Potter, my dad's a famous auror but retired a few years ago, he works at the Government now" James boasts arrogantly, smirking proudly at Severus as he notices Belle's look of amazement.

"My name is Severus Snape, and I'm rather fascinated about you so can you answer me a question" Severus comments, a smirk appearing on his sickly pale face.

"Of course, I am rather fascinated compared to someone as dull as you" James replies arrogantly, his hazel eyes shining with pride as he gazes at the greasy haired boy.

"I was wondering how you got on this train, your head is so enormous with all the hot air so it must have been a struggle to board" Severus wittily responds, he gives James a superior look.

Belle bites her lip to stop the laughter from escaping, Severus could be so witty if he wants too but she didn't want to laugh at James, the boy already looked so offended.

"I was wondering the same with you, with a nose that big I'm surprised you managed to fit through the door" James fires back, his hazel eyes shining with rage as he glares at Severus.

A boy with curly black hair pokes his head into the compartment and sighs with relief as he notices his horrid cousin isn't in here, he hated Bellatrix the crazy slapper not that he'd ever say that to the bat-crazy girl because he loved living "hello, my name is Sirius B-can I sit in here?" he asks, purposely not mentioning his surname.

"Sure, I need a fellow male in here since I am the only one" James replies and Severus clenches his fists.

* * *

**So it will be continued but I had to get off since my annoying mum wants a turn, I am not mentioning the fact she had been on the lap-top all morning. So yes James and Severus don't get along, I wanted to change that but I need conflict in my story or it'll be awfully boring. Please review, tell me what I have to fix and sorry it is rushed but mum was making me hurry so she could have a turn.**


	4. The sorting ceremony

**For the Houses the characters get in, by characters I mean Peter Pettigrew, Belle and Lily only, since Remus, James, Sirius, and Severus belong in the original houses. Severus I thought about putting in Gryffindor but at this point in his life he doesn't belong in there he believes in pure-blood supremacy, is resourceful, cunning and ambitious the perfect Slytherin. Later in his life he becomes brave and noble, that's why Dumbledore said that he thinks the sorting hat sorts too early. So Severus is left in Slytherin, Sirius in Gryffindor, Remus in Gryffindor (was going to put him in Ravenclaw but went with Gryffindor because he fits there more I think) and James in Gryffindor of course though I reckon he is resourceful and cunning (there is a little bit of Slytherin in him). So I went online and did many Hogwarts sorting hat quizzes and I did it on behalf of the characters, I made Lily a little OOC, Belle is an OC of mine and Peter well I did it what I think he'd pick since he won't be exactly the same as he is in the books. Though I hate Peter I did not let my hatred for him blind me, he couldn't be that evil as an eleven year old. Actually I see him sort of as Neville in a strange way (a nervous, chubby boy who is mocked by his peers, who isn't the brightest crayon in the pack, and a boy who longs to accepted and popular) except Peter made wrong choices where Neville made the right ones. I was a little surprised with the result I got for him I admit. Lily now this was a tough one, I made her different from her cannon in ways, Lily's never had to defend herself since Petunia or Belle always have so I guess with a different past she becomes a whole new person. There was a House where I thought I should put her in but I kept getting the same result for her and sometimes another House which I was also very tempted to put her in. It was a hard decision but after re-doing all the tests online, asking the opinion of my friend and choosing one of the three houses out of a hat I got her sorted into a House.**

* * *

Severus glares angrily at the James Potter 'how dare he imply that I am a girl, stupid dunderhead is probably too intellectually challenged to notice the difference between girls' and boys' Severus thinks furiously in his mind but he manages to look calm and collected on the outside. A trait he learnt as a boy, to never show your feelings because if he did it gave his father an excuse to abuse him physically and verbally, smiling is a terrible thing to do in his house if Tobias has to miserable with a queer wife and son then they have to as well.

"You wouldn't be able to tell a boy from a girl anyway Potter, your too intellectually challenged" Severus responds coolly, smirking tauntingly as James angry glares at him "and your sight is impaired judging by the fact you have wear glasses" he adds, pouring salt onto the wound.

Sirius takes a seat next to the fuming James Potter, whose face has gone red with anger and a little embarrassment since Belle is there to witness her verbal beating.

"With that greasy, and oily mop on your head you call hair covering your view I'm surprised you are able to see that I am wearing glasses, Snape. Your sight must be impaired as well, it must be challenging to see over that huge nose of yours" James bites back, Severus's smirk is wiped clean off his face and he sneers at James.

Lily nervously watches the argument take place, and she looks at Belle expectantly, it is always been Belle who stops fights.

"Can you two cut it out" Belle exclaims with annoyance, the pair is starting to get on her nerves.

A knock at the door prevents James from replying, the compartment door slides open to reveal and sandy haired boy. His eyes sallow, underlined by lines revealing lack of sleep, his amber eyes showing he has been through much for his young age. His skin a sickly pale tone as if he is suffering from an illness, and he has so many frown lines that it makes him looks older than he really is.

"Hello, can I please sit in here" he asks politely while wearing a small smile on his face.

"Yes, you can" Belle answers the boy kindly mentally noting the boy must have been through a lot which has taken a toll on his physical appearance.

"Thank you" he says with a genuinely happy smile on his face, he takes a seat beside Sirius and sighs in content as he leans back on the comfortable seat.

He quickly sits up after feeling their eyes on him "I apologize, my name is Remus Lupin and it is nice to meet you all" Remus says, his cheeks a pink hue in embarrassment because of the attention he is receiving.

"I'm Belle Evans, it's nice to meet you Remus and blimey you look like you have been to hell and back twice today" Belle replies back bluntly to the boy and after receiving a kick in the leg from Lily she realizes she didn't think the last part.

Belle blushes with embarrassment "sorry, it slipped out because well you look, well awfully tired and sort of sickly, oh sorry I meant you look like you fought a war before you came and... I'm am going to be quiet now" Belle says rather quickly and she starts laughing a little nervously.

Remus smiles, amusement shining in the depth of his amber eyes "it's all right, though you got the number of times wrong I have been to Hell and back four times but I will let your mistake slide for now" Remus jokes, he feels a warm, and giddy feeling as the everyone in the compartment laughs, apart from Severus of course who is too cool but his onyx eyes shine with amusement.

"I'm Sirius B-buddy" Sirius says, grimacing after he nearly said his surname. He knew if he mentioned it James would immediately jump to conclusions, it is well-known in the wizard community that the Potter's hate dark magic and dark witches and wizards aka his whole family apart from himself.

"I'm James, James Potter" James says proudly, Remus amber eyes shine with instant recognition to the Potter name, James father Charlus is famous after all because so far though Mad-eye Moody is catching up he has locked away the most dark witches and wizards.

"I'm Lily Evans" Lily says kindly earning Remus's attention which was on James, a friendly smile graces her features.

Belle elbows Severus sharply in the side and gives Remus a tight smile "and this is Severus Snape, my anti-social best friend" Belle says giving Severus an annoyed look when he didn't introduce himself though she prodded him.

"It is nice to meet you all" Remus replies, he couldn't help but hope they could all be friends, his very first friends. The sad thing is that he has never had a friend because of a certain problem he has.

"So what House are you hoping to get in?" Sirius asks everyone curiously, it went a little quiet after Remus spoke so he though he ought to start a new conversation.

"I'm going to be in Gryffindor, the House for the brave, courageous and noble. It's the best House at Hogwarts" James announces with a look which basically said 'I mean come on, what a question to ask'.

At the same time however Severus remarks "Slytherin" which earns him a glare from James, it only make James despise him more.

"Well... I wouldn't say Hufflepuff since patience is not one of my virtues, sure I work hard but if a short cut is possible I will take it" Belle comments, she chews her bottom lip as she thinks.

"Yes like when you got lost in London because you saw an alleyway, and thought it would be a shortcut to Aunt Poppy's apartment. Of course you found more 'shortcuts' and ended up getting lost, dad luckily found you" Lily remarks, a big grin on her face and a twinkle of amusement in her emerald orbs.

"I was taking the scenic route, Lily" Belle exclaims in her defence though her cheeks are red with embarrassment.

"Anyways before a certain individual interrupted my train of thought I think I'll be in... Okay to be frank I don't know" Belle admits, Lily is giggling softly at her younger sister.

"You two are twins, right. Who is the oldest" Sirius asks curiously, Belle points to Lily but proudly states "I'm taller though, and proud of that". Lily frowns a little but immediately brightens when Belle adds "Lily was kind enough to let me have the height"

Severus and James are still staring each other down, both eyes narrowed with anger and hatred shining in the depth of their orbs "Gryffindor for those who would rather be brawny than brainy" Severus comments icily.

James narrows his eyes "are you saying that Slytherin is for the brainy?" James asks coldly.

Severus smirks smugly at James "blatantly Potter or is that hard for you to comprehend" Severus responds tauntingly.

Sirius starts to dislike Severus, he hated Slytherin, he hated his family who happen to be or have been in Slytherin, they are cruel and nasty individuals who treat those they think are inferior terribly "I don't agree with that statement, Snape. Haven't you read up on the Houses, Ravenclaw is for the smart and Slytherin is for the ambitious, cunning, resourceful, and have leadership qualities. They could be complete dunderheads" Sirius says, inserting his opinion Severus would have rather not have liked to hear.

"Did I ask for your opinion Sirius, if I wanted one I would want an opinion from an intelligent being" Severus says coldly, he glares hatefully at the other boy.

"Do you know what Snape, I don't know what they would do with you since your neither brainy or brawny" Sirius retorts angrily, anger flashing in his gray eyes.

"Hey stop it" Belle exclaims angrily and she immediately glares at James and Sirius "and you guys didn't need to gang up on Sev"

"Did you not hear the slimy, and greasy snake with a huge thing on his face he calls a nose" James spits out venomously.

Belle looks at Severus with disappointment in her apple green eyes "blatantly I did because I'm right next to him, he shouldn't have said what he did along with you two" Belle replies

"Why is Snivelus going to cry now like a big baby" Sirius proclaims tauntingly, smiling cheekily at a glaring Severus Snape.

"Snivelus? What a brilliant nickname" James exclaims as he burst into a fit of laughter, patting Sirius on the back as he collects himself.

"Shut it Sirius, Potter" Belle hisses out, venom dripping from every word that escaped the confine of her lips.

**The rest of the trip is filled with tension, Sirius and James taunting Severus over and over again with that awful name and Belle defending him. Remus read his book for defense against the dark arts purposely blocking out the argument and Lily quietly observed, not wanting to become a part of the chaos. Belle was happy when she and Lily got to leave to change into their Hogwarts uniform, the boys were infuriating. The boat ride across the lake to Hogwarts wasn't any better Belle, Sirius, James and Severus shared a boat while Remus and Lily went with a boy named Peter and a girl named Mary. The boys kept making the boat rock, and made several attempts to push Severus into the lake.**

**The half-giant who greeted them at the train station's name was Hagrid, he seemed like a kind fellow to the twins to the castle he knocked three times on the castle door. Professor McGonagall greeted them at the door; the first-years were amazed when they walked inside the castle especially Belle and Lily who noticed the moving paintings.**

**That was nothing compared to the Great Hall, lit candles floated in the air giving the room a warm luminous glow, the ceiling looked like the night sky and there were four long tables filled with students. **

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_You top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all_

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindor's apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuff are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Lily couldn't believe that an old hat sitting on a three legged stool is actually singing, with its mouth being a tear along the brim of the hat.

Belle clears her throat and nudges Lily "are you seeing a talking hat too?" she asks and when Lily nods she sighs with relief "thank goodness, thought I was going a bit mad. I know to expect this sort of thing but..."

Lily nods in agreement "I know, it's so... amazing" Lily whispers softly back to her sister, while the twin's talk McGonagall is starts to read the roll.

"Allen, Elizabeth" McGonagall calls, a nervous blonde haired girl walks slowly towards the stool and McGonagall places the Sorting Hat on her head.

"Hufflepuff" the hat screams after a few seconds, the House of black and yellow cheer as the first year hopped off and walked towards them, after McGonagall took the Sorting Hat off her of course.

"Andrews, Lucas" McGonagall calls, the boy with wavy blonde hair walks towards the stool. After one minute the hat yells "Ravenclaw"

"Axel, Jorjah" a girl with curly black locks is sorted into Ravenclaw after the hat deliberated for two minutes.

"Black Sirius" the whole Hall is stunned when Sirius is placed in Gryffindor; no Black had ever been in Gryffindor before only Slytherin with the exception of Ravenclaw.

"Brightwell, Jeffery" a chubby boy with dull brown hair is sorted into Slytherin almost instantly.

Soon the names of the roll continue until they finally reach the E's.

"Edmund, Victoria" the chubby girl with her blonde hair tied up in pig-tails is placed into Slytherin after a long deliberation on the hats part.

"Evans, Lily" McGonagall calls to Belle's surprise; she thought she would be going first since it is in alphabetical order. Severus trails Lily's movements as she nervously makes her way to the stool. As she takes a seat McGonagall places the sorting hat on her head.

**_'Hmm... A great mind you have here, you are extremely intelligent for your age Rowena would love a student like you, and you love to learn I see. Ah you are a hard-worker, loyal to the bone, extremely kind to anyone and are patient. Helga would cherish a student like you' _**'I want to be in Slytherin' **_'Ah for the boy, Severus. That will not do for the likes of you, my dear. A great mind Rowena would admire and qualities Helga would admire, I am quite torn Miss Evans. You hold a lot of knowledge, intelligence and you value your learning in Ravenclaw you will become greater. Though you would make an excellent Hufflepuff you will be better in'_** "RAVENCLAW" the hat exclaims, Lily looks over to Severus with sadness shining in the depth of her emerald eyes and McGonagall takes the hat off her. Lily strides nervously towards the table of blue who are clapping, a little intimidated by the intelligence the table seems to ooze.

Severus instantly deflates but is happy that at least she isn't in the House for dunderheads aka Gryffindor, and Belle smiles at her twin sister.

"Evans, Belle" McGonagall calls from the roll, she hears everyone in the Hall whisper about her and Lily being twins.

She slowly walks towards the Hat a little nervous of where she'd be placed, if she'd be with her sister or not.

After taking a seat she feels Professor McGonagall place the sorting Hat on her.

**_'Ah another Evans, Miss Evans twin. Oh not like your sister, you are kind, loyal, intelligent and creative I must say holding traits that will qualify for you to be in the two Houses she qualified for. Hmm... But you are cunning, determined to achieve such great dreams ah very ambitious, you are resourceful and would make a great leader. Fame and glory you will achieve in the House of Slytherin' _**'Really?' **_'Yes, Miss Evans oh but what is this... you are very noble, very noble indeed and very brave. Such courage and bravery within you is admirable, stood up to a much older boy to defend your sisters' _**'Ha, I wasn't brave then, I was scared of him beating me up' **_'bravery is not in the absence of fear, Godric himself felt fear, you are very brave my dear. Like your sister you are a hard one to sort, ah but you will do better in... Oh yes become greater in this House sadly the other House's prejudice against your muggle heritage will prove to be a troublesome ordeal for you in your time here. Fame and glory you would gain indeed but you'll be even greater in' _**"GRYFFINDOR" the hat exclaims and before McGonagall takes the hat off her head it whispers **_"good luck Miss Evans"_**.

Belle hops off the stool and heads towards the cheering table of red and gold, she glances sullenly at Severus knowing she could have been in Slytherin with him. She looks across at Lily sitting at the Ravenclaw table and waves a little, a sad smile on her face as she does so and Lily returns it.

"Hello" "we met you" "at platform 9 ¾" "welcome to the best" "house at Hogwarts" "any lion is a friend" "of ours" the ginger haired twins, Fabien and Gideon say with mischief smiles on their faces.

"Hello Fabien and Gideon" Belle replies back, smiling with amusement at the pair.

"You're sorting" "was long" "like your sister" Fabien starts and finishes with Gideon commenting in the middle.

Thinking of Lily immediately dulls her mood, she has never hasn't been connected to Lily's hip, they shared a room for eleven years (heck they shared a room in their mum's stomach) and now they were in separate houses meaning separate dorms. McGonagall had said on the way to the Hall that first years in a House share classes with another House but what if Gryffindor isn't paired with Ravenclaw, how were they supposed to share Onyx the owl now.

"Why the long face" Fabien asks curiously and Gideon gazes at her with curiosity shining in his honey brown eyes.

"I'm just not with Lily, my sister and we have been attached since day one" Belle admits, twirling a fiery red lock with her finger.

"I understand, since Fideon and I are twins" "yeah Gabian and I have never been apart" both twins reply but Fabien sitting next to her pats her on the back "don't worry you have us, the Prewitt twins".

Belle becomes engrossed in a conversation with the twins that she didn't notice Remus taking a seat across from her.

Lily looks over at her sister chatting away to ginger haired twins, she sighs dejectedly already missing the company of her sister "hey, I'm Jorjah Axel" a girl with curly black locks says. Lily looks up from the table to peer into almond coloured eyes, she smiles a little to the other girl "Lily, Lily Evans" she replies.

The girl puts her hand over the table as she is sitting across from her; Lily shakes it with a genuine smile appearing on her face as she does so.

A shy looking girl with black hair tied in a pony-tail and dark almond eyes takes a seat next to Belle, and it gains Belle's attention.

"Hello, I'm Belle Evans" Belle says warmly to the girl, after pausing to think whether she should say hello or not.

"Hi, I'm Amber Nuteye-Foxtin" Amber replies back nervously, she glances at the Ravenclaw table before turning to look at Belle "I don't think I belong here, my family have either been in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw though my sister Peyton wanted to be in Gryffindor or Slytherin, she got in Ravenclaw. Also I'm not brave at all"

Belle smiles brightly at Amber "I don't know why I'm here as well but since the Sorting Hat who can go through our minds, or I'm sure the hat can it means deep down we do belong here" Belle responds, earning a friendly smile from Amber.

Belle scowls when James Potter takes a seat beside Remus, a cocky smirk on his face and his hand running through his messy hair to make it messier "knew I'd get in, put me in here the second it touched my head" he bragged arrogantly, Sirius who just so happened to have been next to James agrees with his new friend.

"Blimey, I've got to deal with that for the rest of my schooling career" Belle grumbles with disgust as she eyes the arrogant Potter.

Amber laughs softly but nods in agreement nonetheless "it will make things interesting for you" Amber teases, and Belle groans with agony making Amber laugh even more.

"Though there was a whole lot of Hufflepuff people before me, I got in" James proclaims proudly, though it was only Peter Pettigrew whose sorting took a while "that chubby one was chucked in the other house because he didn't belong in any other" James adds, and Belle glares angrily at him.

"Snape, Severus" Belle glances at the stool quickly, just as his name left McGonagall's lips. Severus strides to the stool and takes a seat. His face composed and collected when 10 seconds later the hat decrees Slytherin to Lily and Belle's disappointment.

Amber's dark almond coloured eyes flicker from the boy back to Belle "do you know him? You look a bit upset that he is in Slytherin" Amber asks, curiosity heard clearly in her tone.

Belle smiles sullenly as she returns her attention to Amber "yes, we're been best friend's since we were 8 years old. I was kind of hoping he would be in Gryffindor but I should have known he'd be in Slytherin" Belle replies softly, brushing a fiery red strand behind her ear.

"Oh" Amber remarks, her eyes flicker over to the boy who is currently shaking the hand of a blonde haired boy wearing a shiny prefect badge.

The sorting soon finishes and Belle eyes the old wizard unmistakably Albus Dumbledore from the chocolate frog card she saw James had on the train, he has a long white beard, crescent moon shaped spectacles framing his soul-piercing blue eyes twinkling with happiness and mischief.

"Welcome!" Dumbledore says, his voice calm and pleasant "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! The forbidden forest is off limits to all students. Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

When he finishes his small speech a large mass of food appears on the tables, and many first years gasp in amazement.

Belle doesn't know where to begin there is a large range of food, roast meat, mashed potatoes, lamb chops, carrots, chicken, pumpkin, gravy, and a lot more.

Belle piles some roast meat, a lamb chop, a chicken wing, some mashed potatoes, some pumpkin and gravy. She can feel someone staring at her and she looks up to see not one but Fabien, Gideon, James, Sirius, Remus and Amber looking at her with surprise.

Belle furrows her eyebrows in confusion "what?" she asks touching her face to feel if anything is on it.

"Can you eat all that?" "Blimey, no girl I know can" "eat that much" the twins chorus eyeing her plate which literally mirrored their own, and their plate is filled to the max.

Belle cheeks go a bit pink "yes, I have a big appetite" Belle confesses sheepishly, smiling a little.

"I can see, if you weren't friends with Snivelus I wouldn't mind you" Sirius remarks as he gets a chicken drumstick.

Belle glares angrily at Sirius "and if you weren't such a prat I wouldn't mind you" Belle hisses back "but that wouldn't be possible, you were probably born one"

Amber nervously gets a lamb chop "these lamb chops are real good" Amber exclaims before taking a bite.

Belle lies on her tummy on crimson and gold four post bed, gazing longing at her family photo in her hand.

Amber takes a seat on the edge of Belle's bed "homesick" Amber says while looking at the picture of Belle's family, she is surprised to see the figures are still and aren't moving.

"Yes, it's the first time I've been away from home" Lily replies back to Jorjah who is climbing under the dark blue and bronze covers of her four post bed.

"Same but we will get used to it after a while" Jorjah says softly, she closes her eyes and rests her head on the extremely soft pillow.

Both the twins lie awake for a while, missing their parents and older sister and also each other. The twins for the first time in their lives don't share a room.

* * *

**Sorry it is rushed but my annoying mother who got our laptop for me to use Microsoft word wants the lap top again, totally annoyed. Anyways the last bit was majorly rushed because of her; I wish I had my own lap top. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter.**


	5. First day of classes

**Hello, I am back. Sorry about the later than usual update but with school and my social life things have been a bit hectic. My usual approach to my friends' fight has got me in trouble, I wouldn't choose a side since my group which has split (it is basically 4 on 4 with me being in the middle) and now both sides don't like me because I won't side. I hate being in the middle but I have been destined to be so since birth since I am the middle child with 6 brothers, let me repeat 6 of them. I'm not even kidding or lying I have 6 brothers. Two at University one at my high school and three younger triplet brothers at intermediate. Once again I am very serious I literally have 6 brothers, my mum wanted another daughter after me and they got the triplet boys instead. So yes, my life has been hectic anyways here is the chapter and I also don't know why I told you that I have 6 brothers.**

**P.S they aren't even girls and yet they spend hours in the bathroom, my older brother especially. Writing this because my older brother is being nosey and is reading what I am writing.**

* * *

Belle brushed the knots out of her hair, her hearting tightening painfully in her chest as she does so because usually Petunia does her hair. Petunia is the only reason she is doing her fiery locks, she made a promise to her and she is going to keep it. Once she has brushed the knocks out of her hair she starts French braiding her hair, looking in the mirror as she does so. Belle knew how to do a French braid because her Nana Evangeline taught her when they visited her and Poppa. Her grandparents live in the South of France in a small cottage in the country; they have their own vineyard and distribute their own wine locally. To her grandparents Lily and she are attending a private boarding school in Scotland for the gifted, they were ecstatic when they find out their grandchildren are gifted. A smile of satisfaction forms on her face as she observes her superb job on her hair knowing Petunia would be proud. The other girls she shares a room with Mary, Marlene and Amber are still asleep because it is after all 6 in the morning. Belle always the early bird had already had a shower and is already in her uniform.

Lily isn't surprised when she sees her sister at breakfast when she gets to the Great Hall, only a few students are there probably because it is only 6:30 in the morning. Lily herself is only awake because she struggled to sleep all night, she missed the comfort of having her sister near and her family dreadfully, especially Petunia. Lily takes a seat beside Belle, and quickly embraces her twin's sister tightly. To her surprise Belle hugs her tightly back even forgetting about the grilled bacon her plate.

"I have missed you so much" Lily admits while pulling away from the embrace "I couldn't sleep all night, Belle Hogwarts is amazing but I miss Tuney, mum and dad so much" tears escape and roll down her cheeks.

"I know, last night was utterly terrible, there was no story or badly sung song from dad and no tuck in from mum, I know it's pathetic but that's my nightly ritual and what's worse there is no Tuney this morning. I mean I did my hair, I smoothed the wrinkles out of my uniform and she didn't order me to shower I just did so. Also last night I turn on my side to talk to you and guess what you are not there. I couldn't sleep so I wrote a letter to dad, mum and Tuney. Can I use Onyx?" Belle says, her cheeks stained a pink hue and her apple green eyes shimmering with tears.

Lily nods eagerly "of course Belle, I wrote to mum, Tuney and dad as well. I just don't know where Onyx is because I woke up and he wasn't in his cage" Lily replies sullenly, and Belle moods goes duller.

Belle looks at an older boy in her house, a badge shining on his chest and she immediately moves from her seat towards him "excuse me, can you take us to the owlery please" Belle asks politely and the older boy with saggy black locks raises an eyebrow but nods nonetheless.

"So you two found the owlery" Severus concludes while he listen to the rather short Professor Flitwick taught or rather ramble about Charms. They had received their timetables at lunch time and sadly the only class Belle shares with Lily is Transfiguration which is after flying lessons which is next, sure Belle is excited especially since Sev is in her class as well but she wished Lily could be there.

"Now this is a simple charm" professor Flitwick clears his throat "wingardium leviosa" he says and with a swish and flick of his wand the feather starts levitating upwards.

"Yes we did, there were millions of owls there I mean Blimey the whole room was overcrowded" Belle replies back to him, she doesn't notice professor Flitwick staring at her.

"Miss Evans would you like to show your classmates how to do it" Flitwick says sternly and the eyes of her classmates are on her except for James who glares at Severus who had started the conversation and kept talking to Belle ignoring her earlier attempts to end it so they could listen.

Belle smiles confidently "sure professor" she replies back firmly and she picks up her wand loving the feeling of her wand in her grasp, the connection with her wand still feels amazing as she could feel the magic on her fingertips.

"Wingardium leviosa" Belle says remembering to say it exactly as her professor did earlier and with a swish and flick to her amazement the feather starts levitating upwards.

"Extraordinary, you got it on your first go and when you weren't even listening. 10 points to Gryffindor and I would like it if you didn't chat to Mr Snape while I am talking Miss Evans" Professor Flitwick replies cheerily, though a stern glint still shines in his eyes.

"Nice one Evans" James praises from the back and even Sirius praises her on her work though he still glares vehemently at Severus.

Severus sneers at Potter and his crew before smiling a little at Belle "that was great Belle" he whispers softly. A crumpled paper hits his head; Severus swivels around to glare at a laughing James and Sirius while Remus looks down at the table ashamed of his friend's behaviour.

Belle frowns as she picks the paper up, and her eyes narrow angrily as she reads the contents. She grabs the crumpled parchment and scribbles madly onto it and Severus fears for her quill's safety. Once Flitwick turns his back she throws it back at James, getting him on the forehead and she sneers at him before turning to face the front.

James opens the crumpled parchment and smirks arrogantly at what he wrote to Severus but it immediately disappears as he reads Belle's reply.

The parchment:

Hey, Snivellus the grease from your hair is dripping on to the classroom floor, heard of a shower? I bet you don't shower because you cannot enter the room with an enormous nose like yours

Sod off you arrogant toe-rag, and leave Sev alone. I will repeat it Potter LEAVE SEV ALONG, quit being a bully you annoying twit

James can't understand why she defends the slimy snake all of the time, didn't she know how evil that Slytherins are? Snape of all is the most evil; James could just see that by his looks and his actions. The greasy bastard always looks at Belle. The big nosed slimy snake should stay away from the fiery red headed girl because she is too beautiful, funny, nice, and fiery to be tainted with the snake's presence. Sometimes Snape just made his blood boil, James saw him sitting with Evan Rosier, Avery, Wilkes and Mulciber fellow and who belonged to families believing in pureblood supremacy. He couldn't understand why she didn't see the snake as what he is which is a snake.

"Oh ignore her James if she wants to stick with Snivelly then so be it" Sirius comments casually, shrugging it off which seems to annoy James.

"Sirius she is a fellow Gryffindor and us lions stick together" James replies with offence, how could Sirius just let it be.

Sirius rolls his dark grey eyes and a devilish smirk makes its way onto his face "so you like Belle Evans, come on mate sees a little feisty don't you think" Sirius replies, his gaze flickering to the fiery girl, sure she is beautiful but blimey she could bite if she wanted too. It's the first day of school but he has been on the receiving end of her 'bites' because she continuously rips into him when he mentions a bad thing about Snivelly.

James averts his eyes to the desk, his cheeks burning a pink hue and his hand fidgets as he grasps his wand "I just, I just admire her that's all. I wouldn't be able to handle being Snivelly that long and um she can" James mutters quietly.

Sirius snorts with disbelief "yes and I love Snivellus. So James you like Evans, Belle Evans to be more exact since there is Lucy or Leila whatever the other one is called" Sirius elbows his friend in the side teasingly "am I looking at the future Mrs Potter?"

James gaze lands on Belle and he admires her fiery red locks he just wants to feel in his fingertips 'damn it I seem like a freak but her hair that colour should be impossible. Along with her eyes; James thinks, imagining the green eyes he couldn't see at the moment because she is facing the front. The beautiful green eyes that are dark at the outside and happen to get lighter inwards with a bright and sort of light green surrounding her pupil, he could stare her eyes framed by long black lashes for the rest of his life.

Remus smiles as he notices the dreamy smile on James face who is staring with adoration at Belle.

Amber who is sitting beside Belle swivels her head to see James Potter staring at Belle and she spins back around before he notices he has been caught by her. She nudges her new friend who turns to face her, her apple green eyes boring into her own plain dark brown ones "Potter is looking at you" Amber whispers softly.

Belle cranes her neck to see that James is looking at her at first she furrows her eyebrows with confusion and then turns back around not noticing a dark shade of red stain James cheeks as he realizes he has been caught staring at her.

"Sev I think Potter may be planning something, he's been staring at us" Belle whispers to her best friend who scowls when he hears James name or surname to be exact.

"Forget about the dunderhead" Severus responds calmly, his gaze returning to Flitwick who is showing the correct motion for the charm.

Belle turns to Amber "I bet Potter is up to something" Belle whispers to her friend, she discovered this morning that Amber is a half-blood with her dad being pureblood and her mum a muggle-born witch. Her mother had been in Hufflepuff and her dad had been in there also but is older so her mum and her dad didn't know each other at school.

Amber smiles shyly at Belle "or he likes you" Amber replies softly, her dark brown eyes flickering to peer into her friend's green ones. Amber admires Belle's fiery red hair and beautiful green eyes because she stands out with unique looks whereas she is plain Jane to the T. Dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and she is average with everything like height or weight even. Her mum told her she is just right not overdone or underdone.

Belle freeze with surprise, a boy liking her Belle Evangeline-Rose Evans "no Amber, no boy has liked me before but Lily maybe. I have discovered in eleven years of age that they go for the sweet and perfect ones, right Sev" Belle comments nudging her best friend after regaining the ability to speak let alone move.

Severus blushes a dark shade of red "l-listen to Flitwick Belle" Severus stutters out nervously, his dark eyes flickering from her back to Flitwick.

James notices the little moment and jumps to conclusions immediately, to him it has confirmed that the slimy, greasy, filthy and big nosed Snivelly likes Belle. He narrows his eyes at the boy deciding to get him today, and why? Because he got Belle in trouble earlier and nobody gets a fellow Gryffindor in trouble but deep down his true reason is because he thinks the older boy likes Belle.

"Oi, Sirius why don't we prank dear Snivelly today" James whispers to his partner in crime, Sirius smiles deviously with his dark grey eyes shining with mischief.

Remus averts his gaze to the desk when the duo look expectantly at him, he didn't want to join in but he couldn't stop them because they are the first friends he has had in his entire eleven years of living.

Madam Hawkling stands in front of the first year class of Snakes and Lions, her dark azure eyes piercing into the eyes of every student. Her entire being is oozing power and her ice cold eyes sends shivers down the spines of her students, frown lines cover her face which bears a stony expression.

"You will listen to what I say, if not you shall be severely punished. This class is to be taken very seriously because if you fall from a certain height from mucking around on a broom you can die, or even better you will be paralyzed for the rest of your pathetic lives. If I see any foul play on other student's you will be packing your bags for home before you could say sorry, I'm sure most of you heard about Laurie Hairyton who dared to cast a hex on another student's broom" Hawkling says coldly with a voice full of malice as she strolls down the line of her student's glaring coldly at each of them, when she sees confused expression on their faces she stops walking in front of Amber. Amber wilts under the fierce gaze of her new teacher "have you?" Hawking asks her coldly, and Amber immediately shakes her head.

"I asked you a question, answer it" Hawkling demands coldly, her dark azure eyes burning holes into Amber's forehead who has averted her gaze to the ground.

"No" Amber whispers softly, she nervously fidgets and tears gathering her dark brown orbs when she hears her Slytherin classmates laughing at her, even Severus to Belle's disgust.

"Say it louder I cannot hear you. What kind of Gryffindor are you" Hawkling utters with malice while glaring at her Amber who is cowering in her presence.

"She said no and if you cannot hear that with how close you are to her than you must be rather deaf" Belle fiercely responds, she stands forward bravely and when the cold dark azure eyes filled with malice meet her green eyes shining with anger she does not falter, she stares her down.

"Did I speak to you" Hawkling asks rhetorically before shifting her gaze back to the cowering girl in front of her, Amber continues to gaze at the ground.

"Did I say you were speaking to me?" Belle says angrily, she notices tear drops falling and landing on the grass belonging to her friend Amber.

Hawkling walks quickly to her, she towers over the girl and uses her height to try and intimidate the red-head "you should learn how to speak when spoken to" Hawkling sneers venomously.

"You should learn how to brush your teeth or at least eat a mint because it smells like something curled up and died in your mouth" Belle counters, her noses hairs singe as Hawkling's bad breath's odour reaches them.

Sirius and James burst into laughter, both falling to the ground laughing loudly at their new teacher who immediately scowls angrily at Belle's response.

Hawkling continues to glare angrily at Belle who still stands her ground "I did say I did not tolerate bullying" she suddenly says brightly to the classes surprise. Her dark azure eyes brighten up and shine with happiness, she smiles happily at the class and her smile lines seem to be what was thought to be the frown lines. "Your comment was rude Miss but because of you your class passes my test. Do you know how many classes let me bully a member of it? It is disgusting. I wanted to see how you guys would react in this sort of situation and you girl are a true Gryffindor. Your loyalty however belongs to the Great House of Hufflepuff my former House, defending your classmate to me when I was at that level of nasty. Laurie Hairyton is really my brother, works at the Leaky Cauldron and yes that is my maiden name. Luckily my husband has a great surname. Oh dear I am so sorry" Hawkling says while hugging a shocked Amber after speaking.

Belle glares angrily at the irritable woman "you make my friend cry for a bloody test lady? Are you utterly mad?" Belle hollers angrily at the woman.

"I apologize, silly test but it's just I have witnessed so much classes tolerate bullying. Anyways back to flying, you each have a broom besides you. I want you to command it to fly up into your hand, say up to the broom as an order it has to obey" she instructs after releasing Amber from a bone crushing embrace.

Belle glares at the lady but does it nonetheless "up" she commands firmly, no waver in her voice and the broom flies up into her hand immediately. Like her James and Sirius get it at the first go but Amber who manages to collect herself broom rolls around on the ground and Severus does the same.

* * *

**Sorry had to cut it here because I have a stupid report to write for school, my history teacher hates me I'm certain of it. My older bro reminded my mum that I had to do it, he is such a… never mind. Sorry it is a little late and please review!**


	6. Continuation of the first day

**I sincerely apologize for updating this a little late but there are 7 of us in my house and we have scheduled turns on the laptop (computer is broken, and I was using that when I started this story). The only time I get an unscheduled turn is for school work. My brother Alexander (big brother or the eldest sibling who attends university) let me borrow his laptop shortly; he is Belle's dad namesake because we have a real close relationship which I depict as father and daughter in this story. I am not the daddy's girl; my second oldest brother is the daddy's boy because they both are extremely sporty and similar in nearly every way possible. I am the big brothers little sister who gets away with everything under the sun and Alexander babies me and spoils me. We are my inspiration for Alex/Belle and my third oldest brother is the perfect boy in the house which is Lily sort of in this story (my mum adores him, though he over gels his hair and combs it back, sort of like Draco Malfoy in the first movie). Petunia is my daddy's boy brother the 2nd oldest who bosses everyone around, I don't get along with him at times (oil and water) but who babied me in a bossy way. Belle's inspiration is nobody really, I mean I am not like her at all and neither is anyone in my family. Actually I take that back, I like Naruto so I got the idea of her giving people a chance from him, her gutsy attitude, childlike behaviour and determination as well. I just made her blunt, self-conscious, opinionated and real argumentative instead of soft, innocent, naïve; perfect and sweet like others sometimes make OC's. Belle's bravery and confidence she kind of let's on because truthfully she is really self-conscious and compares herself to Lily all of the time. During childhood she was in Lily's shadow, she fought to be noticed and so she caused trouble hence why her mum and dad call her the brat or troublemaker. Why am I writing this? Well because my friend Ally asked what my inspiration was and so I'm telling you guys in case you want to know my inspiration. Belle is not going to be perfect, she is going to have flaws and she is going to make mistakes because she is only human (though fictional). I am not going to be making her powerful; she is good at flying naturally as a gift. I forgot to mention her wand. It is spruce wood, phoenix feather, 12 ½ inches and is slightly springy so that's why I made her good at charms since Lily had a springy wand and Ollivander said she would be good at charms. Anyways to the story before I ramble on more**

* * *

**Chapter six:**

"Now put your leg closest to the broom over it and get ready to hover" Madam Hawkling instructs, trying to ignore the fiery redhead who is still furiously glaring at her. Amber nervously puts her leg over. The last time her dad took her and her sister flying she ended up falling and breaking her arm. Belle however is a little excited and she without hesitating does as she is told but her blood still boils as she looks at her teacher.

"Hey, Belle you should relax. Madam Hawkling was just testing us, give her a break. Amber should have handled it herself" Mary MacDonald whispers to Belle, her baby blue eyes gaze sideways at Belle.

Belle swivels to face Mary, her fiery red French plait whipping around to hit the side of her face. In the depth of her apple green eyes anger is clearly shimmering, she stares unwaveringly at Mary and she tries to keep herself calm and collected. "She should not have needed to handle herself, the test was completely unnecessary. This class is on flying and we should only be tested on that not on a completely different matter such as bullying" Belle whispers harshly back, the malice being heard distinctly in her tone of voice. Belle is going to burst at any moment like a volcano except instead of erupting lava she is going to let out a string of curses.

"I was just giving you my opinion, you don't have to snap at me" Mary hisses quietly, the words meant for Belle's ears and her ears alone.

"I was just giving my opinion as well, if you interpret it as me snapping at you then so be it" Belle replies back softly, venom dripping off every single word she spoke. Belle turns to face forward causing her to miss the dirty look the baby blue eyed blonde sends her way.

Amber bites her lip nervously and brushes a dark brown lock behind her ear, and she quickly glances sideways at Belle only to avert her gaze when she sees Mary glaring daggers at her. 'Great, now I am going to be known as the scaredy cat girl in Gryffindor' she thinks miserably, the Slytherins occasionally mutter her name and even though it is a soft whisper she hears them.

"Good" Hawkling remarks with approval as she looks at each of her students "now hover on the broom, release your feet from the ground" she instructs.

Belle hovers above the ground, excitement tears at her seams and a huge smile graces her face. The anger she felt towards Hawkling and Mary MacDonald immediately dissolves into thin air. Merely hovering above the ground gives her thrills she couldn't imagine the feeling of flying with the wind blowing her hair. James glances at her from the corner of his eye and smiles dreamily as he sees the excitement shining in her green orbs. His smile disappears when he notices Severus smiling at her, the greasy boy needed to keep his eyes and smiles to himself. James smirks while a devious glint gleams in his hazel eyes and Sirius catches his friend's look knowing the plan would go ahead this lesson. Both boys have noticed that Severus seems to have his nose buried in a book, once they looked closer in Charms they saw that the title read 'the diary of the half-blood Prince'. They didn't know Belle and Lily gave it to Severus the previous Christmas after they learnt his mother's maiden name is Prince, James didn't know ruining a book Belle and Lily had saved up all their spare change for would extremely annoy and upset Belle.

Amber shrieks in horror when her broom starts to go wild, her dad had warned her that like a horse a broom could smell fear and would act on it. She goes soaring 5ft into the air, her hands gripping the broom stick tightly and she clenches her eyes shut. She had just let herself go up to hover in the air and her broom just began to act up.

"Amber" Belle exclaims with concern and horror at the same time Madam Hawkling yells out in surprise "Miss Nuteye-Foxtin"

Amber goes soaring 10ft into the air, the broom bucking wildly and trying with all its might to knock Amber off who continued to grip it tightly. She screams in horror when she opens her eyes and notices how high up in the air she is. She stares at the roof in horror and then finally her eyes avert to the ground and they release a few tears.

Belle flies up on her broom without a second thought and zooms madly towards her friend, to her horror Amber is bucked off the broom and is plummeting to the ground in lightning speed. Amber keeps her eyes clenched shut waiting for the horrific impact but opens her eyes in fright when she hears a loud 'oof' emit from someone's mouth.

Belle grimaces in pain as she peers at Amber who is sitting bridal style on her lap, Amber wraps her arms tightly around Belle's neck practically strangling the girl and she sobs uncontrollably. 'I'm never going to fly again, I was given feet not wings for a reason' Amber thinks and she hides her face by her friend's torso so she can't see the judgemental eyes of her peers. Belle flies slowly and carefully down to the ground, one hand being squashed by Amber but is still able to navigate, the other holding the sobbing girl just in case and Madam Hawkling immediately grabs the crying Amber when she lands.

"I will take you to the sickbay, oh your poor girl. Class behave while I am gone and no flying around, please land and no funny business" Madam Hawkling instructs sternly before escorting the hysterical Amber to the sickbay to get the girl examined, she is positively a mess.

James flies towards Belle and he pats her on the back when he arrives next to her. He smiles proudly at Belle who is still in shock from the whole ordeal "nice save, Evans. You are a natural like me. My dad said when I got on the broom when I was three that I was good at it straight away" James says arrogantly, his hazel eyes shine showing his pride and they seem to shine brighter when they notices the pink hue adorning Belle's cheeks.

"Thank you, James" Belle's eyes sparkle with happiness which James admires and adrenaline courses through her veins still. The thrill of flying quickly to grab Amber has left her whole body humming in excitement and adrenaline; her heart is beating so fast it is like her chest is going to explode soon.

James feels butterflies emerge and flutter around in his eyes when Belle peers into the windows to his soul coloured with specks of gold, brown and green. His hearts flurries with happiness when he hears her say his first name instead of his surname, and he likes that her tone doesn't hold anger or malice when she says it. His ears take in the sweet sound of her saying his name and imprint vividly into his memory.

Severus feels his blood boil in his veins, how dare Potter talk to HIS best friend and why is HIS best friend talking back without labelling him as the scum he is. Severus narrows his coal eyes at the pair, his hearts constricts in his chest when he sees her smile sweetly to his foe. He couldn't understand how HIS best friend could give a smile usually belonging to him to someone as vile as James Potter. Never has Belle done that to any of his foe for instance a boy named Darius dared to insult him while he was at the park. His Lily soon forgave the boy whose smile was as sickly sweet as honey and befriended him to Severus' displeasure but Belle remained by his side, his loyal best friend. Severus averts his gaze to the ground, studying the lush green grass beneath him 'my eyes cannot be playing tricks on me or perhaps they are because I have never seen grass so green before. Mother always said the grass is always greener to you on the other side but it is not when you are there. She is wrong because this grass is greener here, Hogwarts is better than home. Yet at home Belle would never betray me, is this fates ploy? Fate gives me a privilege and in return takes another. James usurped that sweet smile from my best friend with his words that are much sweeter than his intention' Severus thinks bitterly. His coal eyes flicker to study his best friend with intensity 'if she cannot see the mask then I will peel it off for her to see; the real James Potter' he thinks and he smirks smugly at James.

The class doesn't notice the blue eyes belonging to Professor McGonagall peering at them from her classroom window; her stern exterior hides the pure joy she currently embraces inwardly while she looks at the redhead. Tony Shortneck graduated last year and he was the Gryffindor seeker, she couldn't lose to the old bickering buffoon Slughorn, the man is kind she acknowledges but losing the Quidditch Cup to his House is the last thing she will do. She opens her window loudly and purposely to gain the attention of the class. She grasps one of the rubber balls on top of her desk that she confiscated earlier from the Prewitt duo. They were throwing them at Slytherin students earlier in her Transfiguration class, and continued to do so not noticing her entering her classroom which is probably because she was in her animagus form. She throws the rubber ball into the air knowing that there is a big chance the girl, Miss Evans would ignore it and she would have to go down and get it but being the gutsy Gryffindor she is she goes for the small chance of the girl getting it.

Belle impulsively zooms towards the ball, the broom and she both goes soaring upwards but at great speed the ball heads towards the ground. Thoughtless she goes plummeting towards the ground on the broom and she thrusts a hand out to grasp the rubber ball. She pulls the broom up a little and regains balance just above the ground, her apple green eyes studying the ball in her hand. Belle flies towards Professor McGonagall's window and hands the ball back to Professor McGonagall.

Her whole class burst into a whole lot of soft murmurs apart from Sirius and James who loudly cheer for their fellow Gryffindor.

"Um Professor, you should not be throwing balls because it could have injured someone" Belle says nervously, the power that McGonagall emits is extremely intimidating to Belle especially when combined with the stern look on the grumpy woman's face.

"Miss Evans, come to my office as soon as the bell for lunch sounds" Professor McGonagall instructs firmly, she spins on her heel and walks away leaving no room for argument from the redheaded girl.

Belle grimaces knowing she can be in big trouble for flying without the guidance of Hawkling and she slowly flies back to her class. When she lands she is engulfed by students who ask her numerous questions in sync.

"How did you do that?"

"Have you flown before?"

"Evans isn't a pureblood surname are you half-blood?"

"How did you catch the ball? It was falling fast"

"Are you in trouble with Professor McGonagall? I heard she is stern"

"Nice catch, have you done stuff like that before?"

"How could you fly like that?"

"Can you teach me how to do that?"

Belle backs away from her classmate's "I can't answer your questions when you all talk at the same time. I haven't flown on a broom before this day; I don't know how I did it and have never done it before so I can't teach you. I am muggle-born and I don't know whether I am in trouble or not. I just answered the questions that stood out" Belle exclaims loudly over the voices of those still asking questions.

"Trust a Gryffindor to show off, and what is worse is that you are a filthy little mud blood. You need to be put in your place mud blood" Evan hisses out angrily, he narrows his steel silver coloured eyes coldly at Belle while he strolls towards her with Wilkes, Mulciber and Avery behind him.

James pushes out of the crowd and points his wand at Evan "take that back Rosier, don't you ever call her that filthy word" James bellows angrily, his hazel eyes gleam with anger towards the boy.

Evan, Wilkes, Mulciber and Avery pulls out their wands and point them at James "you are outnumbered Potter, it would be better for a blood traitor like you to put away his wand" Evan remarks coldly, a smug smirk forms on his features.

Sirius, Remus and to James surprise Belle pull out their wands and point them at the Slytherins "No he isn't Rosier" Sirius replies, his tone filled with malice and anger "don't you ever call her that disgusting word, bit overused isn't it? I guess you're a bit dim if you have to use your parent's insults" he adds, smiling smugly at Evan mockingly.

"What is going on here" Hawkling screeches in a shrill tone while marching hastily towards the group. They all lower their wands and put them away when they see Hawkling power walking towards them.

"Well" Hawkling bellows in a demanding tone with one hand propped up on her hip, her eyes dart from one student to another.

"Evan and his little gang of pathetic slimy snakes called Belle a… The bad word certain dimwits call muggle-born witches and wizards" James replies with his eyes still narrowed and glaring at Evan.

"Is this true Miss Evans?" Hawkling asks with a disgusted look plastered on her face.

"Yes Madam Hawkling" Belle says immediately when Hawkling asks though she still is a tad bit confused with what the word 'mud-blood' means.

"They also threatened to put her in her place and in that phrase they used the word again Madam Hawkling" Sirius inputs furiously, his dark grey eyes trained on the group of Slytherins.

"Rosier, Mulciber, Wilkes, and Avery you have detention for two weeks with caretaker Pringle and I deduct 10 points each from Slytherin. It is the first day and you have already loss your house 40 points; you ought to be ashamed of yourself. I will also be speaking to your Head of House and you know that word is not to be used here at Hogwarts, I am ashamed of each of you" Hawkling proclaims, all the other Slytherins groan miserably and the four being punish scowl. They are extremely angry at James, Sirius, Remus and Belle but they are also scared as you can see fear shining in their eyes, probably because caretaker Pringle is famous for his corporal punishments.

The bell sounds (yes Hogwarts has a bell in my story, I don't know if it does in real lie) and the students all disperse and head to the Great Hall for morning tea or interval, while Hawkling gathers up the brooms and makes sure students don't take them.

Before James, Sirius and Remus leave Belle grasps James arm "James, what is… What is a mud blood?" Belle asks curiously, her eyebrows are furrowed and a puzzled expression she currently adorns on her features.

James hazel eyes narrow and he gazes unwaveringly into her green eyes "the word m… M-mud-blood is a bad word used by those who think muggle-born witches and wizards are inferior to them. The term means your blood is filthy, or dirty because you have muggle blood. It is insulting your muggle heritage in a way" James explains and Belle frowns while averting her gaze to the ground.

"What is wrong with being a muggle-born?" Belle asks softly, she doesn't understand what is wrong with her being from a muggle family.

"Nothing is wrong with being a muggle-born, nothing is wrong with being a muggle. Some dimwits seem to believe muggles are filth and scum, and that muggle-born witches and wizards are inferior because of their muggle heritage and that they don't deserve to have magic. But it doesn't matter what those dimwits think or say because nothing, absolutely nothing is wrong with coming from a purely muggle family, it doesn't make you inferior or less deserving of having magic. Your magic is just as strong and you deserve magic just as much as we do" James says firmly to Belle who looks up at him and smiles gratefully, she feels reassured. James basically repeated what his father Charlus tells him all of the time.

"Thank you, for sticking up for me. All of you and thanks James, I suppose you are not too bad Potter" Belle smiles teasingly at the trio before releasing James arm and walking towards Severus who is waiting for her.

Belle feels her cheeks which arm warm from the heated blush adorning her cheeks, her heart flutters in her chest and a smile tugs at her lips as she thinks of what James said and done for her. She had thought of him much after meeting him at the Quidditch store but since the train incident she has not really liked the boy, but he stuck up for her when to her dismay Severus didn't.

'Why didn't Sev say anything, I'd defend him against my housemate's any day' Belle thinks sullenly, she looks at her best friend who smiles a little at her 'I know he doesn't like muggles, for instance his father and Tuney. Also other muggles, does he think badly of muggle-born witches and wizards? He always speaks badly about muggles, does he even like me? Does he think like Evan or James? The sorting hat is wrong, I'm not brave. I'm too scared to ask my best friend what his views on the whole matter are' Belle thinks to herself 'because you are scared of what his answer may be, you have an inkling to what it is but you would rather be ignorant' another part of her responds.

Deep down in her heart she wants to believe in Severus but her brain is telling her be honest with herself, and that the answer is clear. 'I believe in him, always have and always will. He deserves a chance to change his view' she tells the other part of her 'and if he doesn't' the logical part responds challengingly.

Belle averts her gaze to the ground and she furrows her eyebrows 'hopefully I won't have to cross that bridge' she replies, sadness filling her heart as she thinks of the possibility.

"What is wrong? Belle" Severus asks when she arrives at his side, and his coal eye bore into her green ones curiously searching for answers.

"Nothing Sev, let's go and meet Lily at the Great Hall" Belle answers with a forced smile on her face that doesn't meet her eyes. Severus looks curiously at her for a few seconds before nodding his head in agreement; he couldn't wait to see his Lily.

Belle looks over her shoulder to see James smiling warmly at her, a blush dusts itself onto her cheeks and she quickly turns to face the front. Her green eyes gaze side-ways at Severus, and she thinks of how James bully's him, how Severus is her best friend and how Severus dislikes the boy.

'Why is this so complicated? Sev is my best friend and I can't betray him. Besides James is just sticking up for me because I am a fellow Gryffindor' Belle thinks to herself and in this conflict her brain wins over her heart.

* * *

**Quick sum of chapter/Author note:**

**Belle is naturally gifted in flying, and has to meet McGonagall at lunch time. She is scared to ask Snape what his view is on the blood subject, and she feels something for Potter but chooses Snape. I am not sure if I should put her on the Quidditch team in her first year so tell me what you think. Belle is conflict begins with Potter and Snape, and she finally realizes it's not all unicorns and cool magic in the magical world, that there is prejudice against muggle-born witches and wizards and that there are imperfections (that it isn't a perfect fantasy world). Potter and Snape mutually dislike each other and Belle is now in the middle. Next chapter has Lily's first day with her being in Ravenclaw and her meeting up with Snape and Belle. Please review and tell me what you think**


	7. Author note

**Hello, hello, hello readers :). There is mixed opinion about the Quidditch team thing, it's just in the story I was going to have Belle as more as the famous Quidditch player and Lily the smartest witch of their age, so they had their own special qualities. I didn't want to make Lily the better of the twins or let her stand out more, and vice versa. I believe Lily is smart, and probably Hermione Granger smart. That is why I put her in Ravenclaw instead of Hufflepuff which was the Houses she would be in (with how I have portrayed her character). I understand I have made Lily seem kind of bad so I am going to be dedicate the next chapter to her**

**Now you guys are bringing up couples, and to be completely honest I didn't even think that far. I just let crushes form because well at that age you start to like people, of course that is before you hit puberty and turn into a raging hormonal beast! Nah I'm kidding, and here are the possible couples:**

**James AND Lily (cannon couple)**

**Sev AND Lily**

**Sirius AND Amber (my other OC)**

**Remus AND Amber**

**MAYBE Sev AND Amber**

**Belle AND James**

**Sev AND Belle**

**VOTE AND DECIDE WHO ENDS UP WITH WHOM! PLAY CUPID PEOPLE AND CAST YOUR VOTE IN YOUR REVIEW.**

**RULE: ONE VOTE PER PERSON, GIVE ME A REASON FOR THAT COUPLE, AND… YES THAT IS IT I WILL PROBABLY THINK UP SOME MORE LATER**

**CAST IN YOUR VOTES BEFORE THE 16/06/12, IF YOU VOTE AFTER IT WILL NOT COUNT**

**_Of course I will have the final say so in your reason try to convince me, PERSUADE ME! Because right now I was thinking of cannon couples, Randy my friend reckons Lily and James and her case was opposites attract. So give me a reason for the couple you want!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, I know I'm late but I have had heaps on but decided to quickly update today. Winning couples; Belle and James, Lily and Severus! There is also Remus and Amber but I need to be convinced for this couple because I am still not sure.**

**This story was originally going to be year by year but seeing as I would be 16 (exaggeration) when I finish I am skipping to the end of the fifth year BUT will have summaries of the previous years.**

**Belle's subjects: Charms, DADA, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, Astronomy, Potions, History of Magic, and Divination**

**Lily's subjects: the same but instead of ancient runes Arithmancy, she took Divination instead of ancient runes because of how Divination can help her with Arithmancy. Also I wanted them to have at least a different subject which is Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. You might say she should have taken Ancient Runes and Belle Divination but Lily is an intellectual mind and so is Belle, Belle just balances academics and athletics instead of honing in on one.**

* * *

"Oh gosh, I am so glad that the exams are over" Lily exclaims with relief as she plops onto the ground, and Jorjah nods in agreement and takes a seat beside her.

"Agreed, I despise the Divination exam, it was horrible. Reading a tea leaf? Puh-lease anybody could have made an outrageous prediction" Jorjah proclaims in distain with a roll of her chocolate brown eyes.

"Didn't you guys go deeper into your inner eye" Belle exclaims in amusement, she takes a seat beside her sister and sister teasingly at the pair "you two just do not have the sight. Professor Seer told us herself that books can only take you so far"

Amber plops beside her best friend and nudges her playfully "you are such a suck up in her class, I bet you will get an O just because she likes you. I however will be a T or if I am lucky P but hopefully but unlikely since she despises me A" Amber replies, she frowns a little but smiles when her friend smiles innocently back at her.

"Me, Belle Evans a suck up" Belle says mockingly while feigning disbelief, and she gasps dramatically in mock horror. "Oh I never, Amber that is just a shocking accusation, blimey no wonder you get only A's or P's in her class" she adds before bursting into laughter.

"Hey be in Transfiguration with her, McGonagall loves her" Jorjah comments as she lies on her back she gaze aimlessly at the clouds "Gryffindor gets so many points in transfiguration because of her"

"Professor Flitwick in Charms adores her and Lily, Professor Slughorn worships the ground Belle and Severus walks on 'his dream students, perfect pair in potions', Professor Astoria in astronomy adores her, and actually most teachers do. She talks a lot in their classes and doodles and the teachers class her as the perfect student" Amber says with amusement in her tone.

"No Lily is the perfect student but McGonagall hates her. Remember in second year the Marauders or whatever the group call themselves spoke badly about Severus and Lily, our Lily hexed the hell out of them. Blimey, she blimmin lost her marbles and went completely mad. That day Ravenclaw loss 40 points for each hurt student, but it completely bollocks because the boys got away with it" Jorjah proclaims, rolling her eyes quite a few times and she laughs a little at the memory.

"Damn it I missed out on that. That was when I was in the hospital wing after that albino Malfoy shoved me off my broom during the Quidditch match. Stupid albino, prejudiced, disgusting, inbred, little toe-rag and I cannot believe Sev is friends with him; he pushed me off my broom from high in the air. That blimmin hurt, damn little slimy snake" Belle grumbles angrily, her fingers comb through her fiery red tresses which are wavy with curls at the end. Her hair now reaches below her waist and Lily's hair which is straight reaches mid-back and she has a side fringe.

"I remember, Fabien and Gideon went completely mad and nearly got expelled after Fabien hit Malfoy off his broom with the beater bat and Gideon hit a bludgers which hit Malfoy while he fell. I cannot believe they done that, Hawkling was peeved" Lily says absentmindedly, still joining the conversation of her friends but her gaze flickering occasionally to one Severus Snape who sits underneath a tree reading.

Belle smiles a little "yes, I had to share the hospital wing with the cursing Malfoy who would not stop going on about how he was going to tell his father. Talking about Fabien and Gideon I wonder where they are" Belle says, looking around for two heads of orange hair.

"I don't know, it's weird you know. We are going to be sixth year students and after that only one more year of Hogwarts" Amber comments softly, a smile forms on her face as she looks at Belle "I still remember first year after the sorting, and we met. I was so nervous I swore I was going to wet myself but then I met you, and you were honestly direct and nice. I swear I would be a wreck if you weren't here, Mary and Marlene are okay but being stuck with just them"

Belle smiles, her finger closing in on a piece of grass and she plucks it out "I was nervous too, separated from Lily and my family. I remember talking to the twins and then you sat beside me. You looked scared as hell, and were sort of quiet at the start. First year was amazing, I was introduced to so many new things" Belle says airily while eyeing the piece of grass she twirls in her fingertips.

"You are going to go down in history, first year in the Gryffindor Quidditch team. No first year has been in the Quidditch team apart from you, of course" Lily comments with a little resentment but no one notices it.

"Everyone hated me, a muggle-born on the Quidditch team in her first year. Black hated me, everyone in our year did but Potter surprised me. The biggest Quidditch freak of all, and he congratulated me and taught me about Quidditch" Belle says softly, biting her cheek to prevent a smile from forming on her features.

"He also gave you his broom, a lightning bolt 1000 is one of the fastest brooms ever and the maker Jacob Lightning only created 8 brooms. Seven for the England Quidditch team players disregarding the subs and one Charlus Potter managed to get from Jacob Lightning an old friend of his" Jorjah says. She is the only pure-blood in their group of four but not like it mattered anyway. Her father Phillip Axel is in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and is also a friend of Charlus Potter. Jorjah and James do not see eye to eye, and as a child James would prank her a lot so she despises James. Which is why she is also a friend of Severus, she saw how James ruthlessly bullied the boy and knew what it was like by experience and so she did not mind Lily's friendship.

Amber however dislikes Severus a bit, the boy laughed at her numerous of times whilst Slytherins picked on her. Amber glances at Belle knowing her friend is loyal to the boy to the bitter end but is conflicted. Mary couldn't attend today's exam because Mulciber tried and failed to use the Imperius curse on her, Severus and the other Slytherin boys their year were there and laughed. Amber could see Belle is extremely upset, she fought with Severus often about the things the boys get up to but he also argues back by mentioning the Marauders.

"James Potter has always liked you, you poor thing. From first year to second year and to third where he started his courting fiasco which has continued to now" Jorjah says, pity shines in her chocolate eyes as she peers at Belle.

Belle looks quite uneasy, she dismissed everything else that came out of Jorjah's mouth after the girl said "you poor thing". James Potter she doesn't mind, not that she could ever admit it to her friends or sister apart from Amber of course. Mary and Marlene would scream her ears off, Jorjah, Severus and Lily would do the same but a million times worse.

"Look, look over there" Amber exclaims out of the blue in horror, and the group follow where the brunette is pointing and they see Severus hanging upside with a crowd circling them.

Belle storms over with Jorjah hot on her heels and she pulls out her wand "James Potter, put him down right now" Belle exclaims angrily, her fiery red locks resembling a long mane which only makes her more fierce with the angry look on her face. Lily is held behind by Amber, who knew the red head would be relentless in punishing the Marauders because of her love for the boy.

James smirks at her, and admires her features 'she always looks bloody hot when she is angry' he thinks. "Hello beautiful" he replies in a low tone, trying to sound sexy. It works on his fan girl's when he tries it out on them to see if it would work on his Belle. He runs a hand through his messy raven locks which also makes girls swoon.

"Potter put him down now" Belle demands through clenched teeth, she couldn't believe he has the audacity to flirt with her at a time like this.

"Why should I beautiful? The crowd was going to have a peek at his underpants" James replies back smoothly and he smirks sexily at her only to have her narrow her eyes back.

"Put him down" Jorjah shrieks angrily from beside her friend her wand pointed at Sirius Black just in case the boy tried to do anything to Severus.

"I will make a deal, my beautiful Belle I will let Snivellus go if you go to Hogsmeade with me" James replies ignoring Jorjah completely, and he tousles his raven locks.

Belle huffs in frustration and suddenly feels the urge to pull her hair out "do you think I would go out with a guy who bullies my best friend? No Potter, I will not go out with you and I never will because all you do is bully Sev. Now let Sev down now" Belle exclaims angrily.

James lets Severus fall to the ground roughly which causes Belle to gasp in concern "look I am leaving him alone, you are lucky Sniv-Snape that my beautiful Belle was here" James comments, he glares angrily at the boy but does it with his back faced to Belle, not wanting her to see it.

Severus struggles to stand and the students circling him laugh loudly at him, his cheeks stain pink with embarrassment as she finally stands and his eyes flicker to a concerned Belle.

He narrows his eyes when he sees pity in her apple green orbs 'does she pity me now? Am I just the pitiful boy from Spinners End who she befriended?' "I don't need help from a pathetic and filthy mud blood like her" Severus says coldly with malice and anger in his tone.

Belle unconsciously takes a step back and stands completely stunned while James tackles the lanky boy over "don't you EVER call her that Snivellus, take it back you greasy bat1" James roars angrily as he slams his fist into Severus' face.

Sirius pulls James off Snivellus after letting him hit the boy, though he only done it because Remus and Frank the prefects in their group the Marauders gave him a look.

James struggles against Sirius who restrains him "take it back you disgusting slimy, big nosed snake" James growls out angrily, his hazel eye shine with anger and hatred.

Belle comes out of her state of shock and looks at Severus with hurt showing in the depth of her green orbs "you know what, I am a mud-blood and I am proud of that. Unlike you I am not ashamed of my heritance and I don't act like I'm something I'm not, guess what Se-Snape you are a half-blood not a pure-blood. Since my blood disgusts you and dirties the air you breathe than I guess our friendship is over, Se-Sna-Snivellus" Belle says coldly, she speedily walks away and furiously wipes away tears.

Jorjah runs to Amber and Lily "James picking up Se-Snape, he released him because of Belle after Belle refused going out with him, and Snape called Belle a mud blood and she has walked off" Jorjah exclaims quickly, and Amber immediately runs off after her best friend. Lily however stands stunned, unable to move or speak.

James who had chased after Belle manages to stop her just while she speed walks down the corridor "Belle, stop, ignore him you are not filthy, pathetic or a mud blood. Forget about Snivellus" James says with his hand entwined with her hand.

Belle swivels to face him, a gush of tears cascade down her cheeks and her eyebrows furrowed "shut up, Potter. Just shut up, forget about him? You, you made him do that, you put those words in his mouth. I should forget about you" Belle exclaims angrily.

James frowns at her "don't blame me Belle, and don't make me out to be the bad guy while Snivellus is the good and innocent guy" James replies furiously, he feels sick of constantly coming second to Severus when it comes to her.

Belle runs a hand through her wavy, fiery red tresses "I-I-I James can we not talk, please" Belle says softly, she suddenly feels drained from the day's events.

James starts to hate Severus even more, first he calls her a mud-blood, makes her cry, and now she looks so sad it kills him. James pulls her towards him gently, and he gently wipes away her tears away "forget about Sni-Snape Belle, he is not worth it" James whispers softly.

Belle locks gaze with James, she starts drowns in his hazel eyes; she notices the specks of green, gold and caramel brown. She loves his eyes, unique with their colour where as hers are green the only difference is the shades of green. Her eyes widen slightly when she realizes what she is doing and she untangles their hands which she finally notices were entwined. She backs away from him "please James, just leave me alone" she says softly before she turns on her heel and walks away from her.

She lunges onto her four post crimson and gold bed and buries her face into the pillow and she screams just like Petunia told her that she does when her emotions are all over the place.

She grabs a piece of parchment deciding she needs her older sister's advice, and she takes Amber's quill on top of the drawer.

**(The crossed out symbol is [ ] okay)**

_Dear Tuney,_

_It's Belle, so how are you and Samuel Wilkins? Are you guys going out yet? Has that creepy guy Vernon still asking you out? You could be the future Mrs Vernon Dursley._

_You are probably wondering why I am writing this, I need your help or advice I guess. [Sev] Snape he called me a pathetic and filthy mud-blood, which means he thinks my muggle heritance or non-magical heritance is disgusting, he implied that I am inferior scum. I am sorry angry at him, I have stuck up for him for years to you, Lily, and students here at Hogwarts and he called me a mud-blood. My own housemate's told me not to be his friend but I ignored them. Tuney, what should I do?_

_There is also a guy, at school. He has liked me since first year, his name is James Potter and please don't tell Lily or show this to her, keep this between us. I like him Tuney, like-like him. He is on my Quidditch team, the eccentric gifts from a friend I get like the charm bracelet is from him, he also stands up for me, he makes me laugh, he [makes me happy]. I am starting to ramble, Tuney. What do I do? Lily hates him, and he bullies [Sev] Snape, Snape hates him. I can't, I am not supposed to fee l this way._

_Tuney, I need your advice_

_Love Belle, your great sister_

_P.S. Can you please send me some cookies, and maybe some beef or turkey jerky. Also some pork crackle and can you tell mum and dad I love and miss them. Also do not tell mum and especially dad_

_P.S 2: I miss you too_

Petunia looks with confusion at the letter in her hand from Belle, who after the first and second year has not really sent her letters, Lily of course did twice weekly but Belle one every three weeks. She understands with Belle balancing the sport she plays and her grades, the girl amazed her and her mum by getting straight O's along with Lily, though Lily's grade are not really straight O's with E's from Transfiguration, her favourite class with her favourite teacher, sarcasm intended. Daisy dismisses that and gloats to her friends about her smart daughter Lily, she was ecstatic when Lily got in Ravenclaw.

* * *

**I will have flash backs to important parts, ask for some if you want one added and I may. Please review and thank you so much for your patience**


	9. Chapter 9

**I play my cards one by one so whether or not Severus becomes a death eater or not is yet to be decided, you someone mentioned Harry Potter (Lily and James having to be together to create him) but who says he will exist? My story will be completely different, no chosen ones to defeat ole mouldy-warts because really was Harry necessary as the chosen one? He only survived because of Lily's love, and please correct me if I am wrong but anybody could have destroyed mouldy-wart's horcuxes with the right tool. I need Harry because he is a horcux? In J.K Rowling's tale, yes, yes he is but since he will not be created by Lily and James he will not exist. I should name Belle and James child Harry? No, not if I want to be more original. What if Lily named Harry, Harry and liked the name instead of James, he might want another name and so might Belle. Of course I do not own any character from Harry Potter or anything to do with Harry Potter, the books, films or anything like that (no I do not have Harry Potter merchandise either), JK Rowling does (my disclaimer) but I am putting a twist on her version. Do not expect Belle to be the chosen one to defeat moldy-wart's because she is not, no one is in my story. Is he just going to be able to rule the world because there is no chosen one, no. Teamwork my dear readers is essential in every war, one man or woman does not win a war itself. Will ole what is her face who says the prophecy, say the prophecy? Why she might, but just because he says something does it make it true. If she said something different would Dumbledore have planned everything different? The outcome be different? The whole thing seems to be based around her prophecy but who says it was meant to be true? I am rambling so on with the story**

* * *

Belle couldn't handle the told you so speeches coming from her roommate's and the are you okay speeches from Amber, sure the girl is probably her best friend now but she did not want those type of speeches. Actually she wants to be on her broom, soaring through the cloudless sky while the sun goes down; she wants to feel the suns warm glow on her face, her eyes to be closed while she flies aimlessly feeling the wind on her face and to have her fiery red locks dancing in the wind. Instead she is lying on the sofa in the common room with her arms wrapped around a golden cushion, it is midnight but she does not care. All she knows is that her best or ex best friend is on the other side of the Fat lady portrait waiting for her; all she knows is that Lily is beside him and all she knows is that her friendship with Severus could be over. She remembers the first time they met, he was so nervous and so desperate for her attention and friendship, he treasured her almost like she his privilege. When they arrived at Hogwarts Severus changed for the worse in her opinion.

_"Hey Sev, do you want to join us for lunch?" Belle asks merrily, her wavy red locks bouncing at she basically skips over to her best friend sitting at the Slytherin table. Avery, Evan, Wilkes and Mulciber glare viciously at her with hatred and disgust reflecting in their eyes._

_Severus coal eyes avert to the table before they flicker to Evan "the properties of unicorn hair are…" and as he resumes his previous conversation, completely ignoring Belle her smiles starts to fade and hurt shines in her apple green eyes._

"That should have been a sign; ever since he began hanging out with those boys he has ignored me. Not Lily though, not the perfect Lily Elizabeth Evans" Belle whispers softly, her eyebrows furrow in frustration, she could not understand why he preferred her over herself; she stood up for him against Petunia and Lily and when Lily kept her mouth shut.

_"Eww… Your nose is huge! That is utterly amazing the size of that thing and your hair has so much grease and is so oily I suppose squeeze you hair to put oil on your pan. If can afford a pan, are you literally wearing your mothers blouse? Blimey, what are you going to wear next? A rubbish bag" Darius exclaims mockingly, he tosses back his head and laughs loudly at Severus._

_ Severus is on the ground, after Darius shoved him and he averts his coal eyes to the ground so the older boy does not see the tears forming._

_Lily stands quietly beside Severus, her eyes observing a tree to her right she suddenly finds interesting and her hands nervously fumbling with the hem of her skirt._

_Bam! Darius clutches his bleeding nose and howls loudly in pain "my nose! You broke it" he wails loudly, and he bursts into tears. _

_Belle glares angrily at the boy with tousled blonde hair and dark blue eyes while rubbing her sore knuckles "leave Sev alone you dumb twit!" she bellows angrily._

"I have always defended him, and when Evan and his stupid crew made fun of his blood status I was there for him" Belle whispers, tear drops land on the cushion and she hugs it closer to her for comfort.

_"So Severus Snape… Hmm… I have not heard of the surname Snape in the Wizarding World, what are you Snape?" Evan asks after their very first DADA class, Avery, Mulciber and Wilkes stand around Evan who smirks superiorly at Severus._

_"I am not a mud-muggle-born if that is what you are implying" Severus replies uneasily, he fixed himself before he said 'mud-blood' because Belle stood at the classroom door waiting patiently for him._

_"Are you a half-blood? Slytherin is for pure-bloods not minuscule beings like you. What IS your mummy a muggle-born? And your daddy a muggle" Wilkes proclaims mockingly with a sneer implanted on his face._

_"My mother is a Prince actually, Eileen Prince" Severus remarks proudly, the Prince is an old pure-blood family which have had their family members only belonging in one House; Slytherin._

_"You mean the wench who ran off with muggle, the wench who disgraced the Prince family? And who disgraced the great House Slytherin? You are just like your mother Snape, a disgrace" Evan says quietly with malice, he narrows his grey orbs at the pasty skinned boy._

_"The only disgrace here is you Rosier, so insecure about yourself that you have to resort to putting down everyone else. You are absolutely pathetic and Sev is worth a billion galleons more than you, no quadruple that. Your stupidity and narrow-minded behaviour astounds me, leave Sev alone so I don't have to waste my breath on you once again. Oh and Wilkes your remark seemed almost rehearsed, did you spend all day practicing that in the mirror?" Belle angrily remarks, glaring at the group of glowering boys before dragging Severus away. __  
_"What do I get in return? Nothing but him calling me scum. Lily will expect me to forgive him, I just know she will. Just something in the moment" Belle scoffs quietly, and wipes away her tears.

**"**_Belle he really did not mean it! It was a spur of the moment" Lily says, and she grasp her sister's hands "he really regrets it, please forgive him. We all say the wrong things at the wrong time sometimes in our lives" Lily adds, she desperately gazes at her sister._

_Belle peers into Lily's emerald orbs "it still does not make it right; when he annoyed me or hurt me beforehand did I mock him? No I forgave him, every single blimmin time he hurt me I forgave him. I am sick of this Lily, having to watch who I associate myself with like the Marauders because of how he feels! What about how I feel? What about the boys he hangs out with discussing pure-blood supremacy? The same boys who have called me mud-blood plenty of times, the same boys who used magic for bad purposes against Amber or me on the Quidditch pitch! I know I sound selfish but Lily I am sick of doing everything and anything for him and getting it thrown in my face in return. I have tried and tried, I have done all the effort to keep our friendship but it almost seems to be done in vain. I am tired of this, I am sick of this and I have had enough" Belle exclaims angrily, tears start cascading down her cheeks and she pulls her hands out of Lily's grasp._

_"He is waiting outside for you, and I will be with him. Please Belle, he has done nothing wrong" Lily murmurs gently, she wipes away her sisters tears before leaving to resume her position beside Severus._

"I guess the tables have turned, she is staying loyally by his side" Belle whispers, she tucks a stray red lock behind her ear.

Bang! Belle turns swiftly to see her DADA book fall off the common room desk and she leaps to her feet hurrying towards her book when she collides with someone.

"Oof" emits from the intruders mouth when Belles lands on him and they both go crashing onto the ground. Belle feels the figures arms for the material, and she draws the cloak of the intruder to gaze into the familiar hazel eyes belonging to one James Potter.

"Were you spying on me you twit?" Belle exclaims in outrage, her green eyes gleaming with anger. She quickly gets off him, and stands with one hand on her hip glaring at him expectantly.

"No, no, no, no you have it all wrong beau-Belle I came down to check on you and you were kind of talking to yourself so I went to leave but I knocked the book down. Honestly, checking on you not spying" James explains hurriedly after he gets to his feet clutching the invisibility cloak in his hand while waving his other hand in dismissal.

Belle curiously looks at the invisibility cloak in his hand "how did you ever get your hands on that James? I thought there are only a few in existence" Belle says dismissing her earlier accusation.

James takes a seat on the couch and smiles proudly at her "family heirloom" he explains, and his smile brightens when she takes a seat next to him.

"Do all pure-blood families have an heirloom like this?" Belle asks, faintly touching the cloaks material with her fingertip, and she gazes curiously at James.

James shrugs casually "I don't know to be honest but some do I suppose. Pad-foot and his family have a tradition of naming their family members of stars but no heirloom and if he does he has not told me" James replies, he places the cloak in her hands and smirks at her "you can have a look".

Belle places the cloak over her hand and smiles brightly when her hand is invisible. She looks up at James and smiles knowingly "so this is how you have snuck around and set up pranks huh James, how resourceful and Slytherin of you" Belle replies teasingly; her eyes sparkle with amusement when she reads disgust from his frown and the glint in his hazel eyes.

"The great James Potter has a Slytherin trait? Never, my sweet and beautiful Belle you have gone utterly mad if you think so" James responds curtly, he crinkles his nose in disgust because of her claim.

"Oh the great James Potter does have many Slytherin traits, cunning with your pranks, resourceful in your Quidditch tactics and once again pranks, and relentless in getting what you want. My, oh my James you are very Slytherin" Belle teases, she laughs when she sees his face screw up even more in disgust.

James corner of his lips upturn when he hears her sweet laughter in his ears "oh you find this entertaining? Huh Belle, I do not have traits belonging to the House Slytherin" he says while leaning towards her until his mouth is beside her ear "either you take it back or you suffer the consequences" he whispers, his breath against her ear makes her breath catch.

Belle smiles and riskily leans forward so her mouth is beside his ear "bring it on Potter" she whispers softly, she smiles with satisfaction when feels his quiver from her breath on his flesh "I must say green would suit you" she adds teasingly.

"That is it Miss Evans, I gave you a chance but you did not take it so I must bring out the big guns" James says after regaining his ability to speak, and his voice is a little squeaky like it was before puberty because of the affect she has on him.

Belle bursts into laughter when he starts ticking her sides; she falls back and pointlessly tries to fight off his attack. Tears of happiness roll down her cheeks, and she continues to laugh as his assault continues. "St-st-stop" cries out Belle while she continues to laugh and tries to fight him off

"Take it back Belle" James exclaims with amusement and he continues to tickle her mercilessly.

"N-n-never" Belle proclaims, tears spilling out of her eyes and she continues to laugh hard. Belle uses all her weight to quickly lean forward and she starts to assault James by ticking his sides. James starts laughing too and tries to fight her off by ticking under her armpit, she counters by doing the same.

Belle collapses on James after their tickle fight and starts to recover her breath "I won" she whispers, she looks at James and giggles a little.

James smiles up at her "only because I was a gentleman and allowed you to milady" James replies in a posh voice which makes Belle laugh a little more. James cups her cheek with the palm of his hand while his other hand sneaks around her waist "and since I bestowed you the gift of winning you have to bestow a kiss my lips" he whispers softly.

Belle raises an eyebrow at him "so the 'gift' came with a price, not very giving of you milord" Belle whispers back with amusement.

James moves his hand cupping her cheek to behind her neck and slowly closes the gap between them "I guess I will have to not be a gentleman than" he places his lips against her soft ones. Her lips feel amazing against his and he starts to move his lips against hers he starts remembering their first kiss in third year.

_"Belle, quick come here I have an important message from Fabien and Gideon about the Quidditch game tonight" James exclaims, motioning for Belle to go over to him. Belle reluctantly and cautiously does, to her surprise a circle shines around them and she looks up to see a mistletoe hanging above their heads._

_"Potter, what is the meaning of th-"but before she can finish her sentence his lips crash against hers, she goes completely motionless and her cheeks go a dark shade of red. His cheeks did to when he pulled away after receiving two slaps from her, first for stealing her first kiss and the second for tricking her but it had been worth it for him_

James smiles fondly at the memory and his smile brightens when he feels her kiss him back. His heart pounds hard and loud inside his chest he is slightly afraid it will explode; also a little embarrassed that she may hear it.

Belle's heart flutters in her chest while her stomach does flips, Petunia said if you kiss a guy and you feel utterly amazing than he is the one though he theory proved to be wrong when David broke it off with her. 'Wait Petunia shoot kissing James and Lily, Sev and gah' Belle thinks while quickly pulling away from the kiss. She removes herself off James and stands up with her back to her.

**And, drum roll please; to be continued…**

* * *

**Okay next chappie I will do Lily and Sev POV, review please and next update may be in a few days which is why I updated now.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, hello, hello loyal readers. I have to thank you so much for your reviews; I mean 59 reviews are amazing. I am ambitiously aiming for 100 so please review, review even if you hate it or have some criticism. I know my writing is not perfect. This chapter is pretty long I personally think. Be proud my author not is not long, and also I would upload this onto Doc Manager and every time I typed O. it would disappear, so I put OWLs okay. Oh my goodness is disappeared when I saved it, now it is just O. not OWLs with full stops between 0 and W, and W and L. Oh well**

* * *

_Dear Belle,_

_I will not lie I was really surprised you sent me a letter. It is not a secret that we are not exactly close like two peas in a pod. You probably do not want me saying I told you so and even though I desperately want to write it I will not do so. Please do not get mad that was my sad attempt at a joke. _

_Vernon Dursley still follows me around, yesterday he offered me his sausage and I know it is stupid but that was the sweetest thing a guy has ever done for me. Vernon loves his food and is so selfish but he offered me a sausage. No I am not falling for him, he is not the Prince Charming type and I want my Prince Charming still. It is just that it was sweet for him to give me something nice._

_I am not swooning over him but well he is the only option for me in the guy department, and it is always good to settle. Not all of us can find a hunky guy at a castle who gives you gifts, sticks up for you and does stupid things to get you to date them. James Potter sounds remarkably unbelievable Belle and I absolutely love that charm bracelet he gave you, you know that too and I sort of tried to wear it the other day but it just wouldn't go onto my wrist. Maybe he put some charm onto it so only you can wear it. If you like the guy then go for it, you have always been daring and have liked to take risks so than go ahead. Lily cannot dictate who you can be with and neither can Snape, you cannot help who you fall for. Be a Gryffindor, is that how you spell it? Take a chance, be adventurous my pirate, ninja little sister. Speaking about not being able to help who you fall for; Samuel Wilkins he is not the guy I want to be with. We kissed and I did not feel anything at all Belle, nothing not even a tiny little spark. It was also a stupid dare from his friends, he didn't really like me, and he was using me to get money from his mates. I was walking home from school and I met this guy, he is extremely good looking. His name is Robert Granger, my age and he is extremely smart but is taken. You would not believe by who though, Abby, you know Abby the girl you always hung out with? Abigail Harp who moved to France in your second year at Hogwarts? She has moved back, or did last year and she is dating the extremely hot guy, I did not get time to call dibs. Robert is a real nice guy and even he likes someone else over me Belle. Vernon is the only guy who like-likes me and I am thinking of giving him a shot. Please do not make fun of me for this, unlike you I do not have a hot guy chasing after me. Give James Potter a chance, one of us needs to have their Prince Charming, maybe he is signalling that he is that Prince by giving you a charm bracelet, you know Prince Charming. Yes, once again I have made a sad attempt at a joke._

_I am moving to London, or thinking of it. You know to get out of the house and let mum and dad have a break or time together. They have been arguing frequently, okay I will be honest with you, do you know my literature teacher Mr William Love? The one with the cute butt, sexy blue eyes, amazing muscles and has an amazing way with words, well him the guy I told you and Lily about last summer holidays. He and mum I am positive of this by the way, are seeing each other. I may have let it slip to dad that I saw them snogging in the Literature classroom, how could mum do that? Dad is really upset, you should write to him because he always smiles when he sees a letter from you. I have not spoken to mum in a few weeks and I sort of went off at her for sneaking around with my literature teacher. He is my teacher for goodness sake and she is snogging him senseless. Belle, mum has not been home in five days either and at school Mr Love has not been in class or at school. Dad is a mess and mum I am sure she has run off with Mr Love. She left me a letter but I am waiting for you and Lily before I open it. I am worried Belle, it seems like our family is falling apart. _

_The Snape crisis you and Lily have to get over, I cannot have both my sisters arguing or worse not talking to each other and dad cannot have that either. I am not saying you have to forgive the twit who I generally hate now because of what he did to you but Lily and you must come to a compromise. Though I have to side with you since you are my sister, Snape's judgement on non-magical folk can be because of his horrid father. Belle Evangeline-Rose Evans I hope you did well in your exams and I cannot write more, dad is calling from the kitchen. He is attempting to make cookies._

_Love, Petunia Evans _

_P.S I will not send you unhealthy food and I miss you too. Oh also do not tell Lily about mum and dad_

Belle looks at James who had handed her the letter "thank you James, I just did not want to face… Thank you" Belle replies back and she smiles half-heartedly back at him. James smiles affectionately back at her, and he slowly strides towards her and tucks a stray lock behind her ear.

The night before she had left him in the common room after they shared a kiss, she thought he would have given up after that but he seems to be even more determined. He had one taste and now craves more.

"They are out there right now" James replies softly, motioning towards the entrance to the Gryffindor common room his hazel eyes smothering her with their loving gaze "I do not like Sni-Snape but you need to talk to him, it's better than moping around and being sad. Though I despise the git I'd rather you be happy than sad" James places a kiss on her cheek and starts trailing soft kisses to her ear "and if he does anything, let me know and the greasy git will regret he was ever born" he whispers softly, his arms wrap around her waist and he holds her possessively against him.

Belle sighs while burying her face into the nape of his neck "you are right, and don't get too arrogant over me admitting that Potter. Anymore hot air in that head of yours and it will explode" Belle replies teasingly, she struggles to get out his grasp "uh James, you kind of have to let me go so I can go and talk to him" Belle says with annoyance.

Once she escapes his grasp she glares with annoyance at him "look Potter, we shared one kiss and that doesn't mean you can kiss me or hug me whenever you want" Belle huffs with irritation.

James smirks smugly at her "why not? You are mine even if you do not realize it yet beautiful, a Potter gets what a Potter wants" James replies arrogantly, and his eyes glimmer with amusement when he sees anger shining in her green eyes.

"You arrogant, spoilt toe-ra" "maybe you should talk to Snape now" James whispers softly after removing his lips from hers, and he walks up the stairs to his dorm "so you can get ready to pack for the return home" he adds.

"Honestly how can one person be that blimmin cocky, spoilt and arrogant but at the same time blimmin hot? It is not bloody fair" Belle whispers angrily under her breath, cursing at her traitorous hearts which pounds furiously in her chest and her cheeks which had to paint themselves pink.

"Lily she has to forgive me, I cannot lose her or you" Severus says desperately, he grasps Lily's hands and gazes into her emerald eyes. The emerald eyes he loves so much, he could peer into them forever and he would be content. He should despise the fact muggle blood runs through her veins but he couldn't, since the day he met her when Belle brought her with him to the stream he has been in love with her. He tries to stay away from her but he needs her to live, she holds his heart and is his very reason for existence.

Lily smiles weakly at him, she loves him so much she wants to forget he ever called Belle a mud-blood. Her heart tells her to stay with him, to forget his mistake but her brain, the one thing she has always followed tells her to leave before she gets hurt, but her intellectual side doesn't understand that she would hurt much more without him. Severus was her own drug, after one taste she has craved more and is now addicted to him. She can't leave him, not only is he her drug but he has her heart and her mum has told her your heart is where your home is so her home will always be with him. She loves him so much it hurts, but she knows the pain would be much more if she lived without him.

"I do not have to forgive you" Belle says firmly, Severus quickly swivels around to face the fiery redhead who stands firmly with correct posture, something Petunia would be proud of.

"I am sorry Belle, it was a mist-""It was not a mistake, you meant every single word and you know it" Belle exclaims angrily and she looks at Severus, was this the boy she befriended all though years ago? His coal eyes are cold, full of anger, hatred and pain, the boy she once knew his coal eyes shone with happiness, excitement, sadness and pain.

_"Sev, does it matter being a muggle-born?" ten year old Belle asks while brushing a strand of red hair behind her ear. _

_Severus averts his gaze to the ground, he picks up a piece of leaf and starts to pick it apart "I, ah you have heaps of magic from what I have seen and no it doesn't matter, to me" he replies before looking up to lock gaze with Belle. _

"Severus, does it matter being a muggle-born?" Belle asks once again, her green eyes locks gaze with his coal orbs.

"You and Lily are the exceptions, it does not matter with you" Severus replies back, he cautiously takes a step towards her as Belle is renowned for her temper.

"Exceptions, Sev what is wrong with being a, a muggle-born? Tell me Severus, let me understand what your problem is" Belle replies angrily, Lily's gaze flickers from the floor to Severus.

Severus scowls "muggles are disgusting, weak and pitiful" Severus exclaims furiously, his coal eyes glimmer with hatred and anger.

Belle takes a cautious step towards Severus, and softly says "are you talking about muggles Severus? Or about your father in general"

Severus glowers furiously at Belle "all muggles! Your stupid sister, Darius, and Tobias, they all are the same" Severus whispers with menace in his tone.

Belle takes another small step towards Severus but with caution "not all muggles are like that Sev, everyone is unique and that is a good thing. Wouldn't it be boring if everything was black and white? You can shed judgement on muggles overall based on encounters with three of them. It is not fair Sev, what about my dad? He has always treated you like a son. I know you did not like the football game he took you to but that is very rare for him to take anyone other than me to football, not even my mum, Lily or Tuney. Besides he thinks it's a guy thing and was trying to impress you. It's not like he can do potions with you. My mum she loves you to bits too, she always bakes chocolate chip cookies when you come over and makes sure to have the Yorkshire tea brewing. Not all muggles are Sev, it is just like in the Wizarding World there are bad guys, good guys and the ones in between just without magic" Belle responds gently, a warm smile on her face as she looks at Severus.

Severus shakes his head furiously "no, no, no mud-bloods do not deserve magic, muggles do not even like it" Severus bellows angrily, waking the rather grumpy looking fat lady.

"Hush, and get to bed you three it is pass curfew" the fat lady lectures sternly, though she nods off a few seconds later.

"You mean your father doesn't like magic, Sev forget about that twit please and don't use him to judge muggles in general. He is stupid, a stupid man who cannot see what a lovingly and caring wife he has or a talented and intelligent son he has. Please Sev, don't let him ruin our friendship and don't let him run the way you think. You are one of the most intelligent individuals I have ever met and I know deep down you know muggles are not all the same like wizards and witches. Forget about Rosier, Wilkes, Mulciber and Avery views, you don't need those dunderheads because you are worth more than them and you are smarter than those narrow-minded numbskulls" Belle whispers softly to Severus, she now stands straight in front of him with her green eyes piercing into his very soul.

_"Tobias, stop you are hurting him. Tobias please" Eileen pleads desperately, and tears roll down her cheeks as she watches her precious son being hit continuously, she is on the ground kneeling beside her husband and grasping the hem of his jacket but Tobias kicks her away._

_Severus lets out another cry of pain when Tobias wallops him on his back with the belt again, tears cascade down his face and he lets out another cry of pain when the belt meets his back again._

_"I will not have a freak of a son" Tobias roars angrily, his fists tightens around the belt and he brings it down onto Severus' back harder this time, a cruel smile of satisfaction forms on his face when he hears his son cry out in pain._

_He grasps the eight year olds oily black hair and tugs it roughly causing the boy to wail in pain again and he leans towards the boys ear "I'll beat the magic out of you if I have too, you disgusting freak of nature" he whispers with malice before punching Severus in the nose, breaking it again._

Tears trail down Severus' cheeks, pain glimmers in his coal eyes along with hatred and anger but those emotions are dominated by pain "I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I HATE HIM" Severus bellows angrily before falling to his knees and Belle kneels down in front of him.

Belle gently caresses his cheek with her hand while the other one wipes away his tears "forget about him Sev, he is not important. Don't focus on him or Evan and his crew, focus on the ones that love you for you like me, Lily, Eileen, my mum, dad, and believe it or not Tuney. Please, please don't let him break us Sev or Evan and his crew. We love you for you unlike them" Belle whispers tenderly, and she feels Lily's hand on her shoulder so she moves away.

Lily kneels in front of Severus and cups his cheek lovingly "Belle is right Sev, We love you, I love you so please stay with me, don't go down that path instead stay with me Sev" Lily says pleadingly, she chokes out a sob before she buries her face in the nape of his neck and cries softly.

Severus wraps his arms around Lily and buries his face in her auburn tresses "I love you too, I will stay with you but please don't leave me Lily" Severus whispers, tears still run down his cheeks but despite that a true smile forms onto his face.

"Never Sev, I will love you forever and always have" Lily whispers back, she places a lovingly kiss on the nape of his neck and sighs contently as she breathes in his scent. Severus has always smelt like mint, fresh mint and Lily knew it was because of his obsession with mint lollies, she always topped up his secret stash that even Belle didn't know about.

_Dear Tuney,_

_Vernon Dursley is not going to be my brother-in-law thank you very much and besides I am sure there are laws against humans marrying a walrus cross whale. He was terrible to you when we were younger, and his bull-dog faced sister. You will find the right guy one day Tuney, don't lose hope I mean you are only 17 so don't be dramatic and think your whole life is over. Samuel Wilkins is a git, ignore him and if you want I will deal with the twit when I come home. Abby is back? I have missed her so much, I cried a river when she moved away and eventually stopped mailing me. I am glad she found someone, speaking about Abby I should probably go and talk to Amber. She is staying over this holidays so can Lily still sleep in your room? Maybe with Jorjah who is also coming over as well? James is an arrogant, spoilt but frustratingly hot toe-rag, he is so possessive, frustrating, and so damn irritating. Do you want to know what he told me? That I am his and that a Potter gets what a Potter wants. Arrogant, spoilt toe-rag he is and you tried to wear the charm bracelet he gave me? You could have asked before you did but anyway I wouldn't mind, he must have put a charm on it. James Potter, the James Potter as my Prince Charming? Please, I think you mean Prince Arrogant, spoilt toe-rag. Sev and I made up, oh and I think he is staying over also but he'll have the couch. Sev and Lily is officially a couple, about bloody time I reckon. Please be nice to him, we are trying to get him to warm up to muggles not hate them more than he already sort of does. I'm hoping to separate Eileen from Tobias, the poor woman is so kind and loving she doesn't deserve to have to live with an abusive twit like Tobias. I really don't feel like writing about mum other than the fact I extremely dislike the woman right now, and I know I know the loyal daddy's girl. I am seeing you tomorrow afternoon so this is short and sweet. _

_Love Belle Potter_

_P.S ignore the Potter part, the arrogant toe-rag who luckily did not read the letter wrote the Potter part while I was getting another piece of parchment out to write to dad. See what I put up with, and he wants me to write hello to you because he is really that nosey and annoying._

Belle glares angrily at James who smiles cockily at her "you want to use my owl? Well you have to sign it with Potter as your surname. This is the Potter family's personal owl" he replies teasingly, he strokes the pure white barn owl that pecks him affectionately in return.

"I am writing to my dad next, I am really sure don't you would want me to do that, unless you want him to make you incapable of producing Potter heirs" Belle says smugly, and she dips her quill in her ink only to have James snatch it out of her hand.

"Here, this quill you don't need to dip in ink continuously. It is charmed to never run out of ink, you can have it I will get another one" James replies, he chucks her old quill away and he smiles arrogantly at her "and I suppose you don't have to sign this letter with your rightful surname, I need to be capable of producing future Potter heirs with you"

Belle cheeks go dark red, and she glares at him while she slides her letter to Petunia into an envelope "you know what, forget it. I am not even going to respond to that" Belle replies, and she smiles warmly at the owl and stroke its pure white feathers "how do you handle being around such an arrogant toe-rag for so long? Huh Godric" Belle whisper soothingly and kindly to the owl, Godric pecks her affectionately and she smiles while giving the owl a treat.

James smiles happily "Godric likes you, pretty rare that is. He is only friendly to Potters" James replies truthfully and Belle slaps him on the chest softly.

"Enough Potter, let me write now okay and thank you for the quill that I am only BORROWING momentarily. I am not keeping it; I can get my own things thank you very much" Belle chides.

_Dear dad,_

_It is your one and only mischief daughter Belle. We won the Quidditch Cup again, it was a very tough match against the Slytherins but at the end it was 350 to us and 200 to the Slytherins. Their Seeker was injured earlier in the game by Fabien. Remember Fabien? He is one of the twins that took us to the Quidditch game with the Chudley Cannons versus Yorkshire. How has football been going dad? I love you daddy, and I miss you so much. I can't wait to see you tomorrow, I am getting dreadfully homesick. Nothing interesting is happening here, Gryffindor won the House Cup this year unlike last year where the Prewett twins and the Marauders loss all our points during a prank on the Slytherins. We finished our OWLs the other day and blimey the exams were terribly boring. I think I done well though, or I hope so. So dad how has things been going? I can't wait to get home, I miss you guys terribly. I also miss your bacon; the bacon here is even extra crispy it is perfectly done though that is great I love my bacon crispy. Sev and I had an argument but we sorted it out so don't you worry. Lily and he are dating, just thought I'd let you know but don't be too harsh on him. You know he has issues with non-magical folk and just be gentle, okay dad. I love you dad, and I can't wait to see you tomorrow._

_Love Belle, your mischief daughter_

_P.S I love you daddy already but I will love you more if you have crispy bacon and pork crackle waiting for me when I get home_

Belle slides the parchment into an envelope, and she attaches both her envelopes to Godric's talons. She strokes Godric softly before giving him an owl treat "please get this to them Godric" Belle whispers softly and the owl hoots before taking off out the window.

Belle hands the quill to James who puts his hands behind his back so he can't get it "keep it Belle, really it wasn't even expensive and it can change the inks colour if you request a colour. Take this as a late Christmas present" James says, and Belle looks at him incredulously.

"James, you gave me a new broom, a wand kit, a broom kit, a golden snitch, and a diary only I can open for Christmas" Belle exclaims and she looks at him expectantly "take it back James, I am not a charity case and I can get my own things"

James places a soft kiss on her lips "I know but I can get you things too beautiful" James replies softly, and Belle curses her heart for fluttering traitorously at the moment.

"You cannot kiss me whenever you want Potter" Belle chides half-heartedly and James smirks arrogant before placing another soft kiss on her lips.

"I have to meet up with Sirius, us Marauders got to leave with a bang and of course the Prewett twins are helping. I will tell them you said hello and I will see you later, okay beautiful" James replies tenderly before he walks off with a smug smirk on his face.

"Blimmin arrogant, spoilt toe-rag" Belle grumbles under her breath though her traitorous lips curve into a smile and her cheeks go a dark shade of red.

"So you are giving him a chance?" Amber asks curiously and Belle spins around to face Amber who is standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Amber, I am sorry for ignoring you it is just" "you had to have space, I understand but I have missed you" Amber interrupts and she smiles warmly at Belle.

Belle pulls her best friend into a hug "you know you're the best friend I have right?" Belle whispers and she pulls away and smiles brightly at Amber.

"Yes because look at what I have got" Amber says, and she pulls out a packet of pork crackle that was in her pocket "my mum sent this to me today for you, I told her you have been upset lately" Amber adds, and she laughs with amusement when Belle pulls her into a tight hug.

"You are the best friend a girl like me could have Amber" Belle exclaims happily, and she pulls away to grab a piece of pork crackle.

"If you ever need someone, remember I am here for you Belle and I will always be. We are going to be best friends forever" Amber says softly, she smiles and takes a piece of crackle as well.

"Yes, I know and I have a lot to explain starting from…" Belle starts to explain everything while Amber listens while occasionally asking a few questions or making comments.

* * *

**Severus is not going to magically done with his hatred for muggles, this is just the beginning for that but the core reason for his hatred I believe, this can be untrue is his father who despised magic and who is a muggle. Daisy and Alex I should give a background story to so I will in the next chappie okay chaps, it will be brief though. Please review, tell me what you think about Belle and James, and also Severus and Lily.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Two updates in one day? Wow, nah this is the rest I was going to update but didn't know if I should have this part in, oh well to wait to change my mind now. This is the train ride home. I apologise for any mistakes**

* * *

Remus nervously plays with the hem of his robe, and his gaze slides to her brunette beside him before they quickly avert to the floor. His amber eyes study the floor before they flicker once again to the brunette sitting next to him whose cheeks go a rosy pink. Amber twirls a piece of her brunette hair in her finger and subtle looks at Remus beside her whose cheeks are a dark shade of red.

A silver line is adorning right cheek and Amber reaches out to touch it only to have Remus flinch and move away from her touch. Amber looks down embarrassed and a little hurt that he rejected her touch only to feel his callous hands on her own which rests on her lap. Her dark brown eyes flicker up to gaze at the Remus who looks down bashfully and with shame.

"How did you get that scar, Remus?" Amber asks curiously, this time when she reaches out to touch it he lets her. His eyes close as her soft as silk finger trace the silver line that adorns his cheek, and he relaxes as she caresses the scar he done one night when he transformed.

"W-when I was climbing a t-tree I scraped it on a branch" Remus lies uneasily, his eyes now clenched shut and his shoulders not stiff because her finger has stopped tracing his scar.

Amber looks down at her lap disappointed before places a hand on his hand affectionately "if you don't want to tell me you don't need to Remy, is it okay if I call you that?" Amber says tenderly knoing he lied and Remus slowly opens his amber eyes to peer into her rich dark chocolate orbs.

"Yes, you may and thank you" Remus replies back softly, his heart does flips when he receives a warm and sweet smile from Amber. Amber squeezes his hand softly affectionately and blushes when Remus smiles tenderly at her.

"Do you think Belle will be boarding now? She seemed to be in heated discussion with James in the common room, I wonder what he done now" Amber says softly, and she starts to laugh with an amused twinkle now shining in her rich dark chocolate orbs.

Remus closes his eyes and listens to the sweet sound of her laughter which lulls him and Moony who is was starting to act up inwardly, and when she stops laughing he quickly open his eyes.

"Sorry, um am I boring you?" Amber asks softly, she looks down in embarrassment and she brushes a stray lock behind her ear nervously as she feels his gaze on her.

"No" Remus replies quickly which gives Amber a fright, and the stubborn stray lock she brushed behind her ear lands in front of her eye-sight. Remus brushes it behind her ear tenderly and the lock obediently stays in place "your laughter is soothing, and I was just admiring it" Remus admits with embarrassment.

Amber goes a dark shade of red and she looks up at Remus who smiles tenderly at her "you were right before when you told me to let Belle have her space, Remy" Amber says softly trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.

"If only prongs and pad-foot listened to my advice" Remus mutters and Amber laughs with amusement again.

"Yes, maybe James would have been with Belle earlier if so" Amber adds in agreement, they both hear the train compartment door sliding open and both move away from each other.

Sirius gives Amber a mischievous smirk "hello love, I cannot grace you with the presence of the infamous Sirius Black, Moony my dear friend a certain friend of mine" a blonde girl Amber recognizes from Hufflepuff throws herself onto Sirius arm "and her friend" Sirius says smugly and another girl with blonde hair throws herself on the other arm "are going to be quite busy in another compartment. Tell prongs I will join you guys later, right now I have business to tend to. Whoever said business and pleasure cannot be mixed together is a fool" Sirius proclaims. The girls clinging onto him giggle, and sigh dreamily as they gaze at him.

Sirius winks flirtatiously at Amber who does not notice Remus wrap an arm around her waist before he struts off proudly with two bimbos attached to each arm of his.

Amber rolls her eyes in annoyance "is Black really that much of a man-whore?" Amber comments with disgust while turning to face Remus, she blushes a dark shade of red when she realizes how close the two are and that his arm is around her waist.

Remus amber eyes has a certain glint to them that Amber does not recognize, they seemed to be a bit more animalistic and his gaze smothers her "what a question to ask" Remus says after shaking his head furiously, he smiles at her and this time his eyes are their normal amber colour she adores.

Remus smiles nervously at her, he could not understand how Moony got out a little in a split moment but it could have been when Sirius winked at her which made his blood boil still. Remus is torn from his thoughts when Amber squeezes his hand softly "are you alright? Your eyes they are changing ever so often… I cannot explain it but are you alright?" Amber asks with concern shining in the depth of her rich dark chocolate orbs.

"Ah yes, the trick of light on the eye sight is quite endearing is it not. Oh look here comes James and Belle" Remus curtly responds, and he eyes the two newcomers gratefully. Belle plops herself beside Amber only to have James try and squeeze onto a spot next to her.

"James, are you being serious? Look there is a seat over there" Belle chides only to let out a squeal when James picks her up and places her on the other seat beside him. Belle narrows her eyes at James and childishly pokes her tongue out at him.

"You like window seats, right? Well look now you have the window seat" James replies with amusement and he leans closer to her while she still has her tongue poked out "you better put your tongue back into your mouth before I do it for you" James whispers seductively, and Belle puts her tongue away.

Her cheeks go a dark shade of red, and her eyes narrow at him "you have been with Black too much, am I right Remus and Amber?" Belle comments while she turns to her friends and her lips formed a satisfied smile when she sees their hands intertwined while Remus' other arm is around Amber's waist. "Finally, you two are together" Belle exclaims happily, and James wraps an arm around her waist.

"Look everyone is hooking up, we can't be the odd ones out now can we?" James whispers by her ear and he smiles wickedly when she shivers from his breath being on her skin.

Belle slaps James gently on the chest, and tries to fight the smile which is trying to form on her face "I like to be my own person instead of following trends thank you very much" she replies curtly and she smiles when she hears him groan in disappointment.

Amber's cheeks are stained red and she looks down at her and Remus's intertwined hands "we aren't well" Amber's gaze flickers to Remus who smiles tenderly at her with a glimmer of hope in his amber orbs.

Remus squeezes their intertwined hands gently "it would be amazing if so" he whispers shyly to Amber who goes a dark shade of red in response.

"Then maybe it should, not official but just go on a few dates before it is official" Amber bashfully whispers back, her gaze averts to the floor and then shyly to meet his amber gaze which seems to have this animalistic glint one second to his normal amber eyes the next.

"Can I date you before we are official" Remus asks gently and with hope rich in his tone, his heart pounds wildly in his chest and he gently tightens his hold on her waist.

Amber giggles softly and shuffles so she is a little closer to him "yes" she whispers happily, and she gently caresses his scarred cheek with her free hand which he affectionately leans in to.

James whines childishly and buries his face into the nape of Belle's neck "it is not fair beautiful" James groans in disappointment. Belle giggles softly and brushes his messy raven locks by running her fingers through his hair "I guess the statement a Potter gets what a Potter wants is false" she whispers teasingly only to feel him kiss the nape of her neck.

"No, it is still true. You are just stubborn beautiful, my stubborn Belle" he whispers affectionately and he lies down on the compartment seat with his head on her lap and his gaze now peering into her apple green orbs. He smiles contently when she continues to run her fingers through his raven locks and he closes his eyes letting her ministrations soothe him.

Remus and Amber are in their own little world, both peering lovingly into each other's eyes, both of them suffering severely from the love bug.

Lily, Jorjah, and Severus enter the train compartment and gaze in shock at the sight they see; Amber and Remus both staring lovingly at each other and James basically snuggled up with Belle.

Severus swallows the comments he wants to venomously spit at James, his friendship with Belle is still mending and he did not want to lose her despite the betrayal he feels when he looks at the sight. He takes a seat next to Amber, the very last seat and pulls a happy Lily onto his lap. Severus buries his face into the nape of her neck and places soft kisses.

"Oh great, I just entered coupleville" Jorjah mutters sarcastically. She huffs grumpily and transfigures her empty handbag into a cushion which she puts on the floor beside the window, and she angrily takes a seat.

Sirius enters a moment later with a look of annoyance plastered on his face "stupid Anna Molelurk on her last act of head girl decided to run my endeavour with blonde and other blonde, jealous I tell you. She tried to make me have a relationship with her after the meeting we had in the broom closet last year" Sirius exclaims grumpily and he lets out a whine when he sees the seats taken up and Severus in their train compartment.

"Hey prongs mate, want to lift up your legs for me? So I can take a seat" Sirius asks James after prodding him in the stomach.

"Sorry mate, I am comfortable" James mumbles, and he sighs in content when Belle starts running her fingers through his locks again.

Sirius huffs grumpily and reluctantly takes a seat next to Jorjah who scrunches up her nose in disgust when he does "share the cushion now will you" Sirius mumbles grumble as he tries to shuffle his butt onto her cushion. Jorjah reluctantly makes the cushion bigger so he can fit onto it but she grumbles while she does it.

Frank enters with his girlfriend Alice from Hufflepuff and sighs with disappointment when he sees no seat vacant "hello, just had to perform Prefect duties. I covered for you Remus and Belle" Frank says awkwardly and Sirius pats the cushion spot beside him.

"Thanks Frank" Belle says gratefully and he smiles bashfully before taking a seat beside Sirius and he places Alice on his lap who shyly smiles at everyone in the compartment.

"Great another couple added to couple-ville" Jorjah mutters under her breath and Sirius smiles wickedly at her.

"We can join the list my love" Sirius whispers flirtatiously in her ear, Jorjah slaps his chest and nudges him away.

"That is never going to happen, I would rather swallow my own vomit which I did when you mentioned the idea" Jorjah replies with disgust, she shuffles closer to where Belle is sitting.

Sirius rolls his eyes "look all me and those blondes did was make-out, so don't be upset love, you must know that I would rather it be you" Sirius says, he slides his hands onto her lap only to have her slap his hand off.

"Tell that to the dimwits who actually believe you Black" Jorjah spits venomously and she faces away from Sirius who rolls his dark grey eyes again.

"Come on, you went all the way with Jerome Galleonson and I let that slide. Though I really question your taste, the guy is a git" Sirius grumbles under his breath but Jorjah still hears him and swivels to face him.

"Is it Jeremy not Jerome and he is not a git, you are a git not him" Jorjah snaps angrily, and she glares ferociously at Sirius.

Sirius levels with her by giving her his own vicious glare "he is a git, if he is such a nice guy why was he with Rebecca Norskin the very next day" he snaps angrily, he immediately regrets it when he sees hurt shine in her chocolate eyes.

"I am not sitting next to you, Frank move to the middle please" Jorjah demands and she ignores Lily's worried gaze. Frank and Sirius swap but Sirius still looks longingly at her, wanting to make up for what he said but he couldn't find the words to say. With other girls he knew what to say to make them forgive him immediately but when it comes to Jorjah he can never find the right words to say and instead says the wrong thing.

Sirius sighs before his dark grey gaze lands on James who has his head on Belle's lap, his lips curve into a smirk 'so prongs finally got the girl huh, damn I have to listen to his Belle Evans speeches now. After they supposedly kissed, well now I believe him he wouldn't stop talking for hours. He is whipped, hasn't laid eyes on any other girl since he laid eyes on her. The Feisty redhead had him wrapped around her pinkie since day one; damn prongs didn't listen when I told him to try other fish in the sea before he settles' he thinks and his gaze flickers the Remus who is whispering to Amber 'wow, Moony actually told the girl he liked her, he has been hung up on her since second year' Sirius thinks with surprise.

_Remus tiredly limps into potions, Evan sneakily puts his leg out and Remus goes tumbling to the ground. The Slytherin students burst into laughter, and Remus goes bright red and struggles to get up after injuring his arms on full moon during his transformation._

_A hand he sees in front of his face and his gaze trails the arm upwards until he sees the most beautiful rich dark chocolate eyes he has ever seen, he has always adored chocolate "here, take my hand" she whispers sweetly with a warm smile on her face._

_Her voice as sweeter than chocolate Remus decides and he takes her hand, when he is stand upright he notices she is the friend of James crush Belle Evans "thank you" he whispers gratefully, his amber eyes averting to the floor bashfully._

_"Don't worry, they give me trouble too. I am Amber Nuteye-Foxtin, you are Remus Lupin, right?" Amber says sweetly, her rich dark chocolate eyes glimmer with happiness and she smiles even more warmly at him._

'Over the years the two have met each other in the library constantly' Sirius thinks to himself and he starts to go into another flash back.

_"Hey, prongs I will go and find Moony" Sirius exclaims only to see his love-sick best friend gaze dreamily at Belle Evans who is walking their way._

_"Hey, James and Sirius, have you two seen Amber? I can't find her anywhere" Belle asks curiously, her green eyes darting all over the place as she tries to find the brunette._

_"How about I help you look? We can look in the common room first" James exclaims eagerly and Belle looks a bit reluctant but nods after a moment or two. _

_Sirius rolls his eyes "fine, ignore me, yes walk off together and don't even listen to me" he grumbles under his breath, sometimes it could be a bit unfair that Belle could have such an effect on his best friend, the girl needed to learn how to share. James would always trail off with her, his hazel eyes all dreamy and a love-sick smile always adorns his features._

_"Now, Frank usually hangs out at herbology and I doubt Moony would be there since Frank will have Alice. Ah-huh the library, I am a genius" Sirius thinks aloud, he proudly makes his way into the library. The sight that he is met with leaves him gobsmacked. _

_Remus and Amber are cuddled up together in the corner of the library, both shyly glancing at each other before looking at the books they have._

_"I cannot bloody believe it, this has been happening since first year and it is bloody fifth year. Moony is just as bad as prongs" Sirius mutters out loud and he turns on his heel deciding to leave the pair alone, he owed Moony anyway because he ate his best friend's chocolates this morning with Frank._

'I sort of knew this was coming, about bloody time' he thinks before tapping his best friend who snaps out of his daze and looks down at him with the look which read 'what do you want, couldn't you see I was busy'

"So you finally got the guts to ask huh Moony, my dear friend" Sirius comments and Remus rolls his eyes playfully at his best friend and replies sarcastically "no, Sirius I didn't".

Severus narrows his eyes at Sirius, he hates the Marauders and here is he surrounded by the incompetence. He buries his face deeper into Lily's nape "why must we sit in here" he grumbles softly only to her giggle sweetly.

"Sev, we need to be around our friends" Lily replies back softly, tracing his knuckles belonging to the arm wrapped around her waist.

"They are not my friends" he responds immediately and darkly "it is not fair, I cannot sit with the friends you don't like but must sit with the friends I don't like" he adds bitterly.

Lily sighs and continues to trace his knuckles "Evan and his crew aren't true friends, they bully you Sev" she whispers gently after thinking for a moment or two.

Severus chuckles darkly, but softly so the others don't hear "so do the Marauders, my sweet Lily they aren't true friends" he whispers grumpily.

Lily places a kiss on his hand "please Sev, please just do this for me" she whispers softly, almost desperately and Severus sighs in defeat.

"I want to be a healer at St Mungo's when I am older" Amber says softly, she gently rubs the palm of Remus' hand and she looks up at him "what about you? Remy"

"I want to be an Auror or a professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts" Remus admits truthfully and sorrow fills his heart because he knows because of his condition he may never be able to have a proper job.

"What is wrong Remy? You look disheartened" Amber asks softly, only to have Remus flinch and back away from her a little "oh something else you have to answer when you're ready" Amber adds tenderly though she looks hurt because he doesn't seem to trust her.

"I uh yes, thank you for understand" Remus replies softly but he is still looking away from her, and Amber still looks hurt because he is ignoring her now.

"It is really awkward in here" Alice shyly whispers into Frank's ear, and he holds her tighter and nods in agreement. His blue eyes study the tension between Severus and Lily, Sirius and Jorjah, and Remus and Amber before they return to the worried caramel eyes belonging to Alice.

Frank couldn't believe how quiet it is; usually the compartment is filled with laughter and conversation. "It is tense in here" he admits boldly and he feels everyone's gaze on him apart from James who is listening but still lying his head on Belle's lap. "You have read the Daily Prophet right. Dark times are coming, muggle families are going and missing or are being reported murdered. Aurors on the cases have been reported missing or murdered, my father is missing" Frank swallows the lump in his throat "I am sorry Severus for the way we have treated you. It is time to keep that grudge in the past because a storm is brewing and we all know that a war is approaching. A group that call themselves Death eaters are out there with a leader no one knows yet"

"How do you know this mate?" Sirius asks curiously, fear creeps up into his voice because at his home during Christmas his father was meeting other pure-bloods that called each other Death eaters.

"He is right, my dad has been sending letters to me about it" James says, his eyes now open and his hazel eyes filled with concern smother Belle.

"My father Neville, he kept my mum updated but went missing last week and my mum told me to warn me" Frank admits sorrowfully, pain and sadness shines in his blue eyes.

"My dad and mum were talking about it at home but my dad treats it like it is taboo" Amber adds, unconsciously shuffling closer to Remus.

"The Ministry has just let the Daily Prophet write articles in it, my dad was one of them arguing for the Daily Prophet to have the right to have the articles published, to warn the public of course. The Ministry did not want everyone to panic, they want to keep the problem small but it is getting bigger. Muggle-born wizards and witches working at the Ministry are being really careful because six are already missing and two have been pronounced dead" Jorjah says with fear shining in her eyes.

Belle furrows her eyebrows and she stops playing around with James hair "they are targeting muggles and muggle-born witches and wizards?" she asks fearfully, her gaze meets Lily who is equally afraid.

"Yes but let's have fun before we are thrown into this war, let's forget our grudges" Frank says firmly, and the compartment goes silent.

"Okay let's play a game then" Sirius exclaims brightly, he leaps to his feet and smiles mischievously at everyone in the compartment "charades, the game Belle taught the Quidditch team. Now who am I" Sirius starts acting Dumbledore out and everyone laughs at his performance except for Belle and Lily.

James looks up at Belle, he sits up and smiles warmly at her "swap places" he whispers tenderly.

Belle lies on James lap and looks up at him worriedly, he however smiles softly at her "don't worry Belle, I will protect you" he whispers truthfully.

"I can protect myself but my family, James I am scared for my family" Belle admits and she sits up only to have James pull her onto his lap. James wraps arms around her and he rests his chin on her head while she buries her face into the nape of his neck.

"I'll send my father around to set up protective charms and whatever he has to do" James whispers to her, and she wraps her arm around his neck while the other one she intertwines with his other hand.

Lily turns to face Severus with worry and fear shining in her emerald eyes "I am scared Sev" she whispers fearfully. Severus studies her carefully 'is there another person out there looking at the beautiful muggle-born girlfriend, wife or even muggle girlfriend or wife not knowing whether they can be next. Or maybe some poor person is living his worst nightmare already with his spouse already missing or dead. I cannot believe I was willing to join that silly cult, I cannot imagine losing Lily and yet I was willing to take away another person's Lily. I can't and will not do that, I dislike muggles but I can't inflict the pain I could imagine feeling if I loss Lily' Severus thinks to himself. He caresses Lily's cheek and gazes deeply into the emerald orbs he adores "I will not ever let that happen to you, I will protect you no matter what" he whispers fiercely, his grip on her tightens a little and places a kiss on the nape of her neck.

"Yes" Jorjah exclaims happily, she springs up onto her feet and launches herself onto the vacant spot on the seat James and Belle shared. Alice pulls Frank up quickly, and the couple take the last vacant spot. Sirius stops in the middle of his performance and groans in disappointment.

"Prongs you could have saved me a spot instead of snuggling with Evans" Sirius whines childishly, he pouts and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Sorry pad-foot was busy doing important things" James replies with amusement, he chuckles loudly at his best friend who glares at Belle.

"You have to share" Sirius bellows at Belle and he also looks at a meek Alice and he swivels around to face Amber "you too".

* * *

**So Remus and Amber are not a couple yet, they are just dating before they make it official, you know to see if there is actual chemistry. I admit I did rush Severus and Lily and Jorjah and Sirius. Not only does Jorjah's dad know James' dad but also Sirius' dad so they both met as children. I will have that meeting in the next chapter I think or a future one. There was something between them but Sirius is a player so yeah I won't ruin it I will reveal it later on. Will I make them a couple? If they ever do it will be in the far future because Sirius is a serious player which Jorjah would not tolerate. Severus still hates muggles but hey he won't be a death eater. Frank is a fellow Marauder instead of Peter, his nickname and animagus form I do not know, suggestions? Yes the muggle disappearances are taking place and Belle has been in her own world with her problems and she finally realizes her family is in trouble. The storm is brewing and Moldywarts will soon come in my story with his little minions.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, hello, hello loyal readers (imagine a posh accent for this line)**

** I am torn between Frank being an eagle or a hawk or a horse. The horse idea sounds perfect but so does the bird idea because Peter the rat was probably used as a look out and Frank as a bird could fly and with a keen eye be the marauders look out when they try and handle Moony. I like the horse symbolism though, and also with him as a horse he can help with Moony. Please vote in your review. Also yes Frank's father is Neville because I could not think of another name. Thank you so much for your reviews, they keep me updating as you see but am I selfish if I ask for more? If so than I am very selfish, please review even if it is one word. I want to hear your opinions, and I love reading them. Also what does a stag represent? Why is James Potter's inner animal a stag? An animagus takes a form of their inner animal, right? Please correct me if I am wrong. I am wondering what Belle's inner animal would be, not that I plan on making her an animagus as that can be James turf I suppose.**

* * *

The train screams and exhales smoke signalling they have arrived at Kings Cross Station, and Belle peers out the window to see a big crowd of parents and siblings of all ages and size waving happily.

"Home sweet home" she whispers softly, and a small smile makes its way onto her face.

Sirius huffs indignantly when he stands, Sirius scratches his arms and he stretches before groaning in agony as he touches his back "that was train ride was bollocks. Blimey it feels like a herd of thestrals trampled over my back and I feel like I have a fleas because I am so bloody itchy" Sirius exclaims.

James hazel eyes twinkle with amusement "maybe you do have fleas pad-foot, let me say it wouldn't be that surprising" he replies teasingly and he laughs at the heated glare he receives from his best mate.

"Ha, ha prongs. That is very funny" Sirius says grumpily through clenched teeth, and he starts frantically scratching "this is utter madness" he growls out in annoyance, and he sighs in relief when he scrapes his back against the window.

"You would never know if you were trampled by a herd of thestrals, unless you have seen death because only people who have seen death see them. I have theorized that the carriages that take us to Hogwarts are pulled by them but I don't have actual evidence because I can't see them" Jorjah replies using a matter of fact tone, and she furrows her eyebrows successfully forming a frown when she looks at Sirius "stop it Black, you look like a dunderhead"

"Oh shut up Axel, and don't you dare sprout facts to me when I am no longer at Hogwarts and it is now officially the summer holiday. Uh this is utterly amazing" Sirius moans in delight as he continues to scrape his back against the window, the window managed to get the spots his hands could not reach and it feels divine to Sirius.

Severus rolls his coal eyes at Sirius "you know you have an audience Black, don't you have any shame" Severus remarks sharply, his eyes narrowed disdainfully while he glares at Sirius. The huge crowd of people outside have a pretty good view of Sirius using the window as a back scratch.

"Ha, says the fellow who walks around with grease dripping from his hair, pasty skin, and a nose that makes your dear Salazar Slytherin turn in his grave. Keep your huge nose stuck in your own business Snivellus instead of poking it into everyone else's" Sirius hisses out venomously, his dark grey eyes narrow in disgust as he looks at Severus.

Severus scowls at Sirius and goes to reply when Lily cuts him off "did you have to be so horrid Black or does it come second nature to you" Lily bellows angrily.

"He started it, I had to bite my tongue most of the way here to stop me from, uh giving my opinions and trust me that was hard" Sirius retorts, he rolls his eyes at the murderous look Lily is giving him.

"Well though it is lovely to hear Black being a git I have better things to do with my time. Lily, I will owl you later today. Have a good holiday all. Oh and Black do me a favour and learn how to not be a git this holiday. I will mentally prepare myself for next year knowing that you will be a git, just in case because it does come second nature to you" Jorjah comments while giving Sirius a dirty look, she waves to everyone else before she leaves.

"What is it today? Everyone pick on Sirius day? Jeez that girl is a bloody nutcase. 'Mentally prepare myself' humph, I will as well knowing she will be a total cow next year" Sirius mutters under his breath and he ignores the murderous glare he is getting from Lily once again.

"Prongs, Pad-foot and Frank are you still planning on coming over tomorrow? My mum plans to prepare a few goodies like cake if so" Remus asks curiously, he slides his notebook that has notes on his favourite subject DADA into his pocket.

"Great ignore Sirius day too it seems, yes I am planning on it because you would die without a bit of Sirius in your life Moony, die of boredom" Sirius proclaims and he smirks wickedly at James "I don't know about prongs, my dear fellow seems a little too whipped and may be preoccupied" he says giving Belle a wink.

Belle blushes a light shade of pink and manages to escapes James' hold "oh Sirius he would not die of boredom, the shock of having a day free of you will make him die. He would find out how amazing life can be without a flea infested man-whore being there to drag him down, and sadly too much excitement would make him bursts and unfortunately die" Belle says teasingly donning a stern look that McGonagall herself would praise.

Sirius feigns a hurt look and he clutches where his heart is with one of his hands while the other wipes away non-existent tears "you have joined the rain on Sirius parade group as well, your words wound me and break my heart right here" Sirius responds with an adopted fake mopey voice.

Belle stands, she brushes the crinkles of the Chudley Cannons jersey she got from the Prewett twins for Christmas and smiles at Amber "owl me tonight, Lily is using Onyx and I sort of don't have an owl" Amber nods with a smile on her face and Belle swivels to face the meek Alice "you too, okay" she says with hope glimmering in her green eyes, it would great to have Alice as a friend.

"I suppose we should get going, come on Sev" Lily says as she watches her twin hug Amber and Alice "come on Belle, I bet Tuney, mum and dad will be waiting" Lily springs up of Severus' lap.

"I uh will owl you" Alice whispers shyly when she pulls away from the unexpected embrace "I don't have an owl either but my mum does, I have a toad called Thomas instead" Alice admits bashfully.

Severus stands with Lily and both happily intertwine their hands "we will go to your parents now and meet you there" Severus vaguely says, his coal eyes flicker to meet Belle's apple green eyes before they avert to his girlfriend's beautiful emerald green ones.

"Have a good holiday all" Lily exclaims joyfully as Severus tugs her out of the train compartment, he wants to get away after being stuck with the Marauders for the entire trip back.

"Hey, where is my hug goodbye beautiful?" James asks and he looks a little offended when she hugged Frank and Remus but did not continue to him like he expected, he pouts and furrows his eyebrows childishly like a child who didn't get his way.

Belle raises an eyebrow at James, she teasingly moves towards him for an embrace which he has his arms open wide as he waits for it and instead she quickly hugs Sirius "you better not have given me your fleas, fleabag" she comments while playfully punching him in the shoulder softly. James lowers his arms, and stands glaring heatedly at Sirius for stealing his hug.

Sirius flashes Belle a wicked smile "sharing is caring, love" he comments with a playful wiggle of his eyebrows which makes her laugh.

A jealous glint flickers into James hazel eyes but fades when he feels her rests her head on his chest and snake her arms around his waist "have a great holiday James and try not to get into too much trouble" she says softly, and she places a kiss on his cheeks before moving away quickly before he could hug he back, she knew he would refuse to let go for a period of time being the stubborn fellow he is.

"I have to go or Tuney will scream my ears off for taking long" Belle says and she waves cheerfully to them before she turns to leave only to feel arms wrap around her waist and pull her towards a hard chest, she wouldn't admit this but his chiselled chest due to Quidditch training is hot.

"I will owl you" James whispers softly and he kisses her neck before nibbling it "James stop it, I am going to see my family. I don't think my dad will enjoy seeing a mark on my neck, specifically teeth marks" Belle growls while she tries to pull away from him, her heart betrays her and begs for more while her stomach traitorously does flips.

James reluctantly lets her go "fine, but I will owl you as soon as I can" James responds, his hazel eyes admire his handiwork as he sees the mark on her neck. Inwardly he is satisfied that he has a sort of claim on her showing on her neck.

* * *

**To be continued**

**I basically posted up what I just wrote in ten minutes and will post more tomorrow, it will be more words than this. I mainly posted this now so you can review for Frank to be a bird or a horse so I can put his nickname in my next update.**

**Thank you for reading my story, thank you so much if you review and have a good day. Remember buckle up your seat belt, no texting while you drive, don't speed or let who is ever driving speed, no driving if you have had alcohol and remember most of all HAVE A GREAT DAY. If a day is bad remember tomorrow is going to be better, and if that day is bad too there is always other days of the week's where it can brighten. Why am I so happy? My big brother is home, Alex is home for a few days and I am super happy. He is my favourite brother and the eldest of us 7 siblings. He is taking me shopping too, new clothes and maybe a lap-top if he falls for my puppy dog eyes like he normally does. He basically babies me and I won't lie I love it. Having six other siblings competing for your parents attention is tough, and I guess you can say Alex is my parent figure who gives me all of his attention. He used to walk me to school, help me with my work, organize me like my clothes and hair and then he went off to university leaving me to fend for myself in this big scary world. Telling you too much info so, bye and please review. Make me smile even more by reviewing**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, hello, hello loyal readers :) **

**I said I would update after the day I updated and didn't, my bad but my brother and I went out and hung out and I lost track of time. Yesterday we got home at 10pm, my mum was not a happy person and my dad couldn't care less because my brother brought back beer and chips and they were both going to play the PlayStation 3, men these days I mean honestly if it isn't that there is a game on TV. So yes, I have been busy but decided to update today, the worst day ever since Alex is leaving today. I have also noticed more James and OC stories going up with the twin idea, and I was like YEAH more James and OC stories but now I want to change mine. I have a habit of not wanting to be like everyone else, and now I want to change it all but then you guys are reading this and want more. I only posted this story to get the 'what if' thing out of my mind, at first I was thought no because someone else has a story like this and I would feel like a jerk if I put it up. But I put it up thinking nah nobody would like it, I don't need to think 'what if they did' and it would not bug me but hey people do like it. Honestly I am conflicted, Gleelovermikechang? Is that the right name? Has a story like this so you guys could go read that though her idea is different. Tell me what you think, okay. My brother Alex reckons I could just re-arrange this whole story to fit my new idea or just finish it off then go off with my other idea. Should I continue? Or not**

* * *

Amber sighs longingly when she sees the way James act around Belle, he has always liked her and Amber didn't blame him. Belle has beautiful wavy/curly fiery red locks and minty green coloured eyes that are framed by long black lashes. Her face once ivory now has a little tan to it like the sun is glowing on her face at all times and her lips a perfect colour pink. Amber still thinks she resembles a goddess with her perfect hour glass figure and 6ft stature which easily would allow Belle to become a model in the muggle world. Amber averts her eyes to the dark brown lock she twirls aimlessly in between her thumb and index finger. Her skin colour makes it look like she has never set foot out in the sunlight when in reality because of Belle the outdoors type of person as her best friend she is always outside, oh the sun doesn't make her skin glow with a tinge of a honey tan, no she goes as red as lobster if she doesn't apply the sunscreen Belle has. The red lasts for several days and for the next couple she is pink. Her eyes aren't unique, they are brown the common eye colour. Her height is not short like Lily or tall like Belle, she is average. That is how she would describe herself, average or the plain Jane. Her name should have been Jane.

Belle however thinks the opposite of how she thinks, she thinks she is unique and perfect not overdone or underdone; just right.

_"I wish my hair was brown then I wouldn't be like Lily and that my eyes were blue like Tuney's eyes so I could be sort of like my dad. Also my hair clashes horribly with some colours, it just is not fair because when I was younger my mum made me wear pink instead of blue because of the clash of my hair colour and eye colour. You can wear any colour and pull it off. Great now I sound like Tuney" Belle replies while she brushes Amber's straight, and glossy dark brown tresses._

_Belle places the brush down on the bed "you know sometimes I wonder if I was adopted or swapped at birth. Sure I had red hair like my dad and green eyes like my mum but my hair is not auburn like my dad I mean look it is a horrible vivid red and my eyes are not the dark green like my mums. They are light, bright green that clash horribly with my hair. My mum I heard her say once to my aunt Poppy that Tuney was underdone, I was overdone and Lily was just right. My eyes are too green and my hair too red where Lily has the balance. I reckon you are just right Amber and I know Remus thinks so too, I have seen the way you two look at each other" Belle replies, she nudges her best friend teasingly._

Amber knows Lily is perfect as well, sure she is short and has skin as white as snow but she suits it. Her almond shaped eyes are a perfect emerald green, her hair is the perfect auburn colour and she has the perfect hour-shape glass as well. Lily is also sweeter than sugary sweet, smarter than everyone else in Ravenclaw, heck she could give Rowena a run for her money at times, her smarts helped with her cunning strategies in Wizards chess that would make Salazar proud, her loyalty rivals every single Hufflepuff student and could probably rival Helga, and her bravery would astound Godric himself. Lily is perfect but that is what makes her imperfect in Amber's eyes because sure she could do anything and become the best at it but she did not have what Belle has to her. Belle works harder than all the Hufflepuffs combined to get her O marks in every subject, she studies more than Ravenclaws at times and Amber has seen her struggle, struggle with the balance of Quidditch and school, being a Prefect and co-captain of the Gryffindor team, being Severus friend, being in the slug club and having to attend parties and she also saw her struggle to keep up with Lily. Amber could not be jealous of Belle though she has tried because Belle is imperfect. Unlike Lily she is not confident as she makes herself out to be, and Amber knows everything she does she compares to Lily.

_Belle's face falls when she reads a letter from her parents and she clenches her fists tightly with her nails digging into her flesh, it was to stop herself from crying in front of everyone at the Gryffindor table. She drops the letter onto the table and places a fake smile on her face while she places a lamb chop onto her plate. Fabien and Gideon share a look before they sneakily grab the letter without her noticing because she is now talking to Remus about Defence Against the Dark Arts._

_Fabien reads the letter before handing it to his twin, his mischief smile fades and he places a comforting hand on Belle's shoulder. Belle stops her conversation and turns to him with a questioning look on her face before she turns back to Remus._

_"I think you should read this" Gideon said softly to Amber, who has been watching the duo like a hawk and she nods cautiously. The twins always said sentences together unless it was serious._

_Amber reads the letter and comes across a part which makes tears form in her dark brown eyes, and she looks sorrowfully at Belle. _

_Your father told me you play Quidditch, so that was the Q thing you always ramble on about at home. It is unladylike Belle, I wrote to Lily about it and what she told me makes me horrified you play it. I think you should stop playing for your own good, no wonder you haven't had any boyfriend's like Lily. Did you know your sister is in the slug club where all the smart students are? I am so proud of her, my sweet Lily is in the slug club and she is a Ravenclaw prefect to top it off. Oh I received a letter from Professor Slughorn who told me how she is the brightest witch of her age there. I understand you are Prefect too but the Gryffindor House is for the brave, daring and adventurous or something like that, Petunia said something along those lines so I am not surprised. Are you the only girl? Of course they would need a girl Prefect and I heard you are in the slug club too. Lucky for you Lily is in there or you might not be, I don't think it is fitted for you not that I don't think you're smart it's just more of a Lily thing. Slughorn sent me a letter about you too, I never got a chance to read it though because I spilled my tea on it and it was ruined. I think it is fair to say it is because of Lily. Remember when you were little and Lily got into the club for girls and they did things on etiquette, Lily begged for you to make it in so Mrs Rogers let you in._

"Amber, are you okay? James and Sirius already left the compartment and Alice and I were just saying goodbye" Frank says while waving his hand in front of her face and Amber is torn away from her thoughts.

"Oh yes, sorry" Amber blurts out curtly, her cheeks flush and she looks apologetically at the duo when she says "goodbye Frank and Alice, I hope you have a great holiday".

"Of course we will have a great holiday, I am going to France with my mum and Alice's family may be coming with us. Have a good holiday Amber and see you tomorrow Moony" Frank replies back kindly, he grasps his shy girlfriend's hand and intertwines their fingers.

"Bye Amber, Remus I hope you have a good holiday" Alice says shyly, she smiles sweetly at the two before shyly averting her gaze to the floor.

"Come on Alice, let's go" Frank says warmly, and he waves with his free hand before he walks out with his girlfriend.

"You were daydreaming for a while, are you alright?" Remus whispers softly with concern shining in his amber eyes and he comfortingly places his hand on hers.

"Yes, yes I am okay" Amber whispers back, her eyes meet his amber orbs and she decides though Belle is lucky to have James she is luckier because she has Remus and also her gaze flickers to the window where she sees her mum waving excitingly at her, probably excited that she has found her daughter who has yet to exit the Hogwarts Express.

Belle runs towards her dad who has his arms open and she leaps into his arms, Alex chuckles happily when she hugs him tightly.

"I am getting too old for this" Alex says when he places her down, he furrows his eyebrows when he spots what looks like a red bite mark on his daughters neck "what is that?"

Belle's hand flies to her neck, her eyes go wide in realization, her whole face goes the colour of her hair and Petunia stands there smirking knowingly "uh, uh, it's uh" 'I am going to kill him' she thinks angrily while she stumbles around with her words trying to find something to say.

Alex's thoughts detour however when he sees one Severus Snape with his lips attached to his daughter, his little girl Lily Evans and he storms over angrily to the pair. His fingers twitching at his sides as he imagines them around that boy who dared to kiss his daughter neck.

Belle lets out a sigh of relief and she spins around while furiously looking around for the boy she wants to murder at the moment "so you listened to my advice I see" Petunia inserts while she folds her arms across her chest, the side of her lip curves forming a smug smirk.

"No, I did not. How dare he? How dare that stupid little toe-rag do this to me? If Lily wasn't puckering her lips to Severus' lips imagine what dad would have done" Belle exclaims indignantly and her eyes land on familiar messy raven locks "ah huh" she whispers victoriously and she makes her way towards him.

She does not notice Petunia following her with the intention of meeting this James Potter who nearly had her sister, the daddy's girl in trouble with their dad for the first time in their lives.

"Yes I am Captain of the Quidditch team but only because Belle kind of had too many things to juggle or else we both would have been the Captain, she is co-Captain nonetheless. You have to meet her dad, bit fiery she is" James says with an arrogant smirk forming on his face.

Charlus Potter raises an eyebrow "does she have red hair?" Charlus asks curiously, his hazel eyes no longer on his son.

"And green eyes?" Dorea adds as well, her dark grey eyes flicker from behind her son back to her son's face,

"Uh yes she does" James answers a little confused, his eyebrows are furrowed and he looks at his parents with confusion shining in his hazel eyes.

"James Potter" Belle growls out angrily and she is basically seething with rage, her minty green eyes are sparkling with anger. Altogether James who spun around to face her thinks she is sexy.

"That is my name" James replies smugly, his hazel eyes twinkle with amusement when he sees her basically getting angrier.

"What is this?" she whispers menacingly while pointing to his bite mark on her neck " and why is it there James" she says angrily with her tone dangerously soft and more threateningly to James than if she yelled.

"Dad, mum this is Belle Evans and Belle this is my dad and mum" James says quickly, he inwardly pats himself on the back for changing the subject. She wouldn't continue this in front of his parents he hoped, and maybe she would let it go.

Belle's eyes flicker to his parents and back to him "hello Mr and Mrs Potter it is nice to meet you, I hope you wouldn't mind me taking your son away so I can murder him" she whispers sweetly and she grabs James arms and drags him away from his amused parents.

"Oh so that is the infamous Belle Evans we hear so much about" Charlus comments after a while, his hazel eyes twinkle with mirth and he smiles proudly "he gets his taste in woman from me" he adds while wrapping an arm around his wife's waist.

Dorea places a kiss on his cheek "yes he does, imagine our grandchildren with her green eyes or her red hair. You would be happy now wouldn't you, they both love flying so our grandchildren will and no doubt they would be in Gryffindor" Dorea says softly, a smile graces her features at the thought because she longed for grandchildren, hundreds of them.

Charlus chuckles in amusement "if he survives this you mean, Belle looks pretty angry if I say so myself. Ten grandchildren would be nice I suppose" Charlus says fondly, he looks lovingly at his wife. They both had longed to have a big family but were unable to conceive children until they had James; their James was a blessing and a miracle which they both treasured and cherished.

"James said she has a twin sister so maybe having twin's runs in the family. We could have twenty grandchildren if so" Dorea whispers contentedly, she clasps her hands together and smiles dotingly at the thought. Dorea loves children and always has but has been unable to conceive, James is their little miracle.

"How could you? My dad saw it you toe-rag and you are lucky Lily and Sev decided to have a make-out session" Belle growls angrily, she frowns at James and folds her arms across her chest.

"Disgusting, you might want to de-grease your sister now" James says teasingly, he laughs a little trying to lighten the mood but instantly stops when he sees her mood darken even more "it was a joke, look I am not going to see because you stubbornly won't accept my dates when you however know we are good together, so I wanted to show guys you may see that you are not available and that you are mine since obviously you are not wearing the charm bracelet I gave you"

"Wait, what did you do to the charm bracelet?" Belle demands angrily, she pushes James lightly away when he snakes his arms around her waist.

"Nothing, nothing at all beautiful" James responds instantly "do you know how beautiful you look today?" he asks deciding to charm his way out of this.

"James" Belle says warningly "what did you do? Tuney couldn't put it on; does it have something to do with that?"

James sighs in defeat "that charm bracelet my mum gave it to me" James replies and his mind drifts off into his memory.

_"The bracelet has an ancient enchantment on it, the Potter family descends from the third Peverell Ignotus but my family descends from a Veela, a male half-Veela. His father was a wizard who fell in love with his mother the Veela who had many suitors, his father made this bracelet which has been passed down. Veela's can be very possessive of their intended and Olympias his intended had many suitors and in order to keep them away he made sure she wore this bracelet. There is ancient magic which propels other males away; it is unable to be described but males that have intentions of claiming the intended are unable to go near her. Rigel, my brother passed away and gave it to me since he had no children" Dorea explains as she hands the silver bracelet to her son, James hazel eyes widen in surprise when it changes form into a charm bracelet once it touches his hand "it also changes to what you want it to change into, why a charm bracelet? Jamie"_

_"Was it always a bracelet?" James asks instead, his hazel eyes critically studying the bracelet._

_"No it changes form, my brother used it as a bracelet but when my mother had it, it was a pendant" Dorea answers, her dark grey eyes study her sons incredulous expression. _

_"It keeps other men away? For good" James questions, his thoughts purely on a certain red head._

_"Yes, my mother only had it since she was the eldest and her siblings were all girls" Dorea explains to her son who nods happily._

_"So the Black family are supposed to have this?" he asks his mum who flinches a little at the name._

_"No, my mum was a Black by marriage and her maiden name was Nobel, Pleione Nobel who married my father Atlas Black out of obligation. Sadly my grandfather Kyllene known as Kyle was obsessed with blood purity and arranged her marriage to my father though she loved a muggle man named James" Dorea whisper absentmindedly, she drifts off into her memories._

_"Is that why I am named James?" James asks curiously, his eyes drifting away from the bracelet which would make Belle rightfully his._

_"Yes, my father arranged for me to marry Abraxas Malfoy and my cousin Orion tried to persuade me to marry his best friend. The Malfoy was and is vile with his ideals of pureblood supremacy and I was in love with your father Charlus Potter. The Potters were known to be blood traitors so my father said if I were to be with him than I was disinherited from the Black family. My mother, she let me be with your father and I was disinherited from the family. She loved the muggle James, and in honour of her I named you James though your father wanted to name you Nicholas" Dorea replies, still in her own world._

"I made it a charm bracelet but I can make it into a pendant if you want" James replies casually while Belle stands gobsmacked and wide eyed.

"You, you gave it to me so it could keep other guys away? You possessive, arrogant, jealous, brash little twit how dare you claim me. I am not property you spoilt toe-rag, you know what when I get home I am sending it back" Belle exclaims angrily, she prods James in the chest angrily and narrows her eyes at him.

James frowns at Belle and catches her finger before she prods him again "I am not jealous, jealous of who anyway Belle?" James asks and his lip curves into a smug smirk.

"David Kingsley, the sixth year Gryffindor I went out with in the beginning of this year. Who dumped me out of nowhere, what did you do?" Belle demands, she starts piecing the puzzle together and her eyes go wide "you, you said something to him didn't you Potter"

James hazel eyes start shining with anger "that bozo, he was using you Belle that git was only using you to get more popular. I don't know how you could even go out with the git for two weeks" James mutters angrily.

Belle's firm gaze softens and she purses her lips after she released a sigh "I guess you can get away with that, he was a jerk but really James you are extremely possessive" Belle says softly and she brushes a red strand behind her ear "and the bite was unnecessary" she huffs in annoyance when the hair rebels and moves back into in front of her face.

James pulls her closer to him; he brushes the strand behind her ear and smiles proudly at the bite mark on her neck "fine, I won't do that again" he whispers tenderly.

Belle goes to argue but she finds herself lost in his hazel eyes and she inwardly curses him for having this effect on her "uh hello, are you James Potter?" a voice breaks their intense gaze and Belle swivels around to see Petunia.

"Tuney" Belle says softly, her eyebrows furrow and she looks with confusion at Petunia

"I am Petunia Evans, it nice to meet you" Petunia says politely, she extends her hand which James shakes after a moment.

James looks at Belle to Petunia "it is nice to meet you as well" he says slowly before looking incredulously at Belle "are you two sisters?"

"James this is Tuney, actual name Petunia my older sister"

Lily frowns angrily at her dad "dad, stop you are being quite embarrassing" Lily whines while Alex basically drags her away from Severus after saying colour words to the boy.

Alex glowers at Severus "keep your lips to yourself, boy and stay away from my house" he instructs sternly.

"If Belle kissed a boy you would let it slide" Lily cries out indignantly, and Alex scoffs "no I would do the exact same thing"

Sirius chuckles with amusement at the scene "where is popcorn when you need it" he mutters before laughing harder at Severus when Alex starts growling.

Regulus rolls his dark grey eyes but his lip curves into an amused smirk "Sirius, let's go before all the Floo spots are taken" Regulus says.

* * *

**I had to finish it here; this is rushed like ten minutes rushed. Please review, and I am not kidding I wrote this in literally 10-15 minutes**


	14. Chapter 14

Hello, I haven't updated for personal reasons. A day after I posted the last chapter my Poppa (Grandfather) passed away in hospital. My emotions were all over the place and my family has really been hit hard from this. I was just unable to write. My cousin Jay helped me with this, she basically typed up my ideas which I edited. This was done in 30 minutes so may not be good.

* * *

Belle sits at the kitchen table reading the Daily Prophet, her eyes skim the sentences after observing the moving picture. She places the paper down on the table slowly, her hands shake a little and she lets out a sigh. Dread and fear clutch her heart and refuse to let it go.

'Neville Longbottom, husband of Augusta Longbottom and father of Frank Longbottom has been found dead one article spoke about another about three muggle family's murder at nightfall in Endeavour District around the same time Muggle Studies Professor Linda Hart and her family were found dead at their house in Hogsmeade. One article in particular had a witnesses account of what seemed to be a snake and skull in the sky before there was a mass murder in Helga's creek with a muggle-born wizard who worked at the Ministry being murdered along with his family, a muggle-born Quidditch player and his family and many other muggle-born family's'

One by one people were disappearing and one by one they were being reported dead. Her mind wanders off to Frank, he has always treated her kindly and despite being a Marauder she always has profound conversations with him which is not centred on Quidditch.

"Lily" Belle calls after having a moment to collect herself, and after a minute Lily walks in with an annoyed look on her face.

"What Belle? I was busy doing my Arithmancy homework" Lily replies while taking a seat beside her sister, her eyes dart to the Daily Prophet which she quickly grabs.

"Murders are happening frequently Lily, muggle-born families and muggle families. Dad and Tuney could be next Lily, look Knightshire is not far from Cokeworth" Belle says nervously, her minty green eyes shine with worry and her fingers unconsciously grip James charm bracelet.

"And mum, don't forget mum" Lily adds softly, she gently places the paper down and she chews her lip nervously "do you think she will come back?" she asks, her emerald eyes fill with tears.

"I don't think so" the twins swivel around to see Petunia leaning against the doorframe, Petunia's cerulean eyes land on the paper in front of Lily "can I read it?" Petunia asks while strolling towards her sisters.

"How could you say that? Mum will come back, I know she will because she will realize how ridiculous she is being by running away with a younger man" Lily exclaims indignantly, tears are let loose from the emerald orbs and they slowly slide down her cheeks.

"We have bigger things to be worried about Lily, forget about her" Belle says harshly, and she picks up the Daily Prophet "like this" she says pointing to the picture of the skull and the snake in the sky.

Petunia takes the paper out of Belle's grasp and starts to read it, her hand covers her mouth and her eyes go wide in horror "this has been in our paper too but they were classified missing, it makes sense now. 40 people just missing did not make sense" Petunia whispers.

"Forget about her? She is our mother Belle and soon she could be one of those figures" Lily exclaims, she looks at Belle with disbelief "how could you not care?" Lily demands, her emerald eyes narrow and she places her hand firmly on her hip.

"Because she did not care when she left us, because she did not care about what we would think about her actions, because she did not care about how we would feel, because she did not care about tearing apart this family, because she did not care about dad, because she did not care about how hurt he would be, because she did not care about him when she ran off with another guy, because she did not care about us. You, Tuney, Dad and me, if she truly cared she would not go frolicking with another man and would not leave her family alone. Not one call Lily and Tuney said these figures have been in the paper and Endeavour District is near to us. Has she called to ask if we are okay? No, and do you want to know why Lily? Because she does not care" Belle started off as a mere whisper and at the end she was yelling.

"Belle that is enough, you are upsetting your sister" Belle swivels around to see Alex standing there, his sapphire eyes shining with disappointment and his arms folded sternly across his chest "your mother cares, it's just" "save it for somebody who cares" Belle interrupts instantly, she gets out of her seat and storms out of the kitchen.

"Belle, come back here. Belle" Alex calls when he turns around only to hear the front door slam and he starts to massage his temples. Petunia places a hand on her dad's shoulder "just let her cool off dad, you know Belle and her temper" Petunia whispers comfortingly.

Lily stands and glares angrily at her dad "you couldn't make mum stay and you can't even make Belle stay. You could have talked mum out of it" Lily croaks out while she furiously wipes away her tears "why didn't you talk her out of it" Lily sobs sullenly, she is scared of the war they are approaching and her mum is not even there to hold her. She knows it isn't Alex's fault but she needs someone to blame.

Lily runs off to her room and Petunia follows after her to make sure she is alright. Alex sighs sadly; he takes a seat and runs his hand through his auburn locks. A single tear escapes his sapphire orbs, the first tear he shed since his wife left him and he starts crying. A single crack in his façade made him finally fall apart, the emotions he bottled up finally escape and he buries his head into his hands. His family is falling apart at the seams and no matter how hard he tries he can't knit it back together.

"Read the letter out loud to me Tuney, read it now so I can hear that she cares. Belle can read it later" Lily says softly, she cuddles the pillow to her chest and Petunia nods rather reluctantly.

Dear Petunia,

You have always been my proper, sophisticated, well-mannered and well-educated princess. I have always been proper, from a young age I have always been realistic which I once called myself. I have been the loyal housewife, and loving mother that presses the importance of manners into you and your sisters. I married your father, a lovely gentleman from a high-class family which my father appreciated and my mother did not, she wanted me to marry someone I love. We did not marry for love your father and I, love came after the wedding in our relationship and so did my three joys of the world. I have always done what is best for you, have I not? I have never been selfish; I even dutifully named you and Lily after flowers, my family's tradition. Belle I did not, I rebelled a bit with her name and maybe that is why she has such as rebellious personality. You and Lily have been my perfect daughters, orderly, polite, proper and well-mannered and a mother could not be more proud. I have always gloated about the pair of you to friends. Belle is different, the black sheep amongst the perfect white ones in the flock. How could I ever mention her to friends? She goes against everything a lady is expected to be. But she is so happy, so full of life and bubbly. She does not seem to care about the expectations, she goes against tradition of my family and that is what I envy of her. I distanced myself from her when she was very young; it was so my family saw that I hardly parented her and that your father did making her behaviour his fault. It breaks my heart to say that I share no mother and daughter bond with her and have never been much of a mother to her. She barely sends letters to me, from her second year onward I got one letter a year. I love Will, he brings out the best in me and he makes me feel free and young. He makes me go against everything I have been taught and I love it. I am no longer tied to rules, expectations and etiquette. My sweet Petunia, you have always tried to please me but be free, live your life to the fullest and like my mother says follow your heart. I followed mine, and I am filled with joy. Tell Lily I love her, that she should follow her heart and that sometimes books don't hold the answers your heart desires. And tell Belle, I am so sorry for always criticizing her uniqueness instead of praising her for being able to stay true to herself, also that I love her more than she thinks. I am sorry about leaving Alexander the way I have and I know you three especially Belle will probably despise me for this but I am finally happy.

Love mum

Frank sits staring aimlessly at the wall, his chocolate eyes stained red from crying and his room around him is chaos. He doesn't notice when Alice's enters slowly, her cobalt blue eyes staring at the mess before flickering to him who sits in the middle of the destruction. Alice quietly takes a seat beside him and she shyly grasps his hand and intertwines their fingers. She lifts his hand to her lips and she places a soft kiss which is louder than any words she could have said. Frank turns to look at her with a tear sliding down his cheek, which Alice wipes away with the back of her hand, "He is gone" Frank whispers, he struggles to swallow the lump in his throat and he lays his head on her shoulder "he is really gone".

Augusta leans against her son's door, tears run down her cheeks and she releases a soft sigh. Her eyes travel to the family portrait where her husband is smiling at the camera before placing a soft kiss on her lips and Frank in the portrait cringes and turns away with his face the colour of beetroot.

"Why can't you be like Regulus" Walburga screeches angrily at her son, she narrows her eyes furiously at him and places a hand on her hip.

Sirius bites his tongue, he wouldn't admit it but he loves his mum despite her pure-blood beliefs and her saying that hurt immensely "because I am not Regulus, I am Sirius" he whispers softly, he swallows the lump in his throat and he turns away from her "and I will never be him"

"That's a shame" Walburga replies coolly, her dark grey eyes shine with disappointment as she looks at Sirius "you brought shame on our family by being in Gryffindor, by befriending a blood traitor Potter, what else are you going to do Sirius? Announce that you are a muggle-lover" Walburga remarks bitterly.

"I don't hate muggles or muggle-born witches and wizards. I never have and never will" Sirius states firmly, his dark grey eyes are met with light blue eyes that look at him with disgust.

"You are a disgrace to the Black family" Orion hollers angrily, he drops his suitcase and walks swiftly towards his son. Regulus stands behind the door, he always knew his brother didn't share the family view but he did not realize that he would stupidly announce it.

Sirius holds back tears and he stares firmly at his father "I know and I have always been. I have always been your disappointment, the one son you wish you never had haven't I father. I am not sorry for being able to think for myself, who are you two trying to fool? You know muggle-born witches and wizards deserve magic, you would have to be thick not to know that. So what they aren't from a wizard or witch background? Unlike us they don't need a family with a history of magic, they get magic without needing to inbreed with other pure-bloods. What are you two? Are you second cousins or first cousins? Inbreeding is probably the cause of squibs because squibs are only present in pure-blood families. Yet you two cling to the belief it should be that way, getting rid of muggles and muggle-born witches and wizards is going to prove what? That you're jealous? Jealous that witches and wizards that have a muggle background can have magic? Well people like you marry off to your cousins with the hope to continue a pure-blood line. Is your blood purely magical or purely the blood of inbreeding? Why do we judge a person on their blood or heritage? Why not judge them on their skill?" Sirius whispers, Orion's eyes darken and he points to the door.

"Get out, get out and never come back you blood traitor" Orion bellows angrily, it echoes of the walls and inside Sirius' mind.

"How funny is it that you shoved pure-blood supremacy hogwash down my throat as a child and I don't believe in it? The child is smarter than his parents. You have your perfect little prince who absorbed every word you said. I am not like him because I was able to question that as a child, to have my own thoughts and opinions unlike him who follows your opinion. I am not a lamb like you who would dutifully follow the shepherd to the slaughter house" Sirius exclaims furiously, he storms out of the house and starts walking away.

Belle plops herself down on the lush grass beside the stream, she plucks pieces of grass and throws it at the stream angrily. Her minty green eyes narrow angrily at her reflection, mainly her mother's features she inherited like her eyes so she picks up a stone and flings it at the water. It creates ripples making her reflection blurry, just like her vision because of her tears.

"You seem to be in a good mood" Severus sarcastically remarks, he walks awkwardly over to her but that is maybe because of his lanky frame which reminds her of a spider.

"Let's go somewhere Severus, anywhere but here" Belle blurts out, her lingering gaze on her reflection flickers to Severus, "to Diagon Alley" she adds after a moment of thought.

"But why?" Severus splutters out, he couldn't believe she asked him to do something irrational.

"You don't have to come I suppose" Belle comments, she quickly stands and starts running towards the road. Severus of course runs after her, his eyes widen in horror as she sees her pull out her wand.

A purple triple-decker bus appears instantly, what Belle knew to be the Knight Bus which came to any witch of wizard in need of transport. A scrawny young man exits the bus, he has stringy dirty blonde hair and ice blue eyes "You going to stand there all day, or are you going to board the bus" he asks impatiently. Belle boards the bus and takes a seat beside the window and Severus grumpily takes a seat beside her.

"My name is Stan Shunpike, where would you like to go?" Stan asks while he leans against a seat on the bus.

"We are both heading to the Leaky Cauldron" Belle replies, she reaches into her jean pocket and brings out her wallet.

"11 sickle each please" Stan says, extending his hand so he could take the coins and Severus averts his gaze to the bus floor because he could not afford the bus fare.

"Here you go" Belle says handing over the right amount for both her and Severus and she thanks Stan for the bus ticket he hands to her in return.

"The Leaky Cauldron Ernie" Stan exclaims, Belle watches as the man quickly sits up in his seat and starts to drive. She tightly grips onto the seats that seem to move and that are not connected to the bus. Her mint green eyes look astonished when she hears a snore emit from a stranger who is sleeping in a cot on the bus, how could the person sleep?

"So are you getting school supplies or knickknacks" Stan asks curiously only to receive a venomous look from Severus.

"It is none of your business" Severus proclaims coldly, he blanches when he the bus goes smaller to fit between a pair of cars.

"I can't believe you were rude to him, I guess he was a bit nosey but still" Belle says while they both stroll through the bustling Diagon Alley, Belle's eyes land on the Eeylops Owl Emporium, she had been meaning to get an owl.

She enters the shop without her shadow who wanders off to the Flourish and Blotts and she covers her ears when she hears an owl screech loudly.

"Fancy seeing you here" a voice tears her attention away from the annoying owl to one Sirius Black "Prongs is over there looking at owls" he remarks casually while pointing to where his raven haired friend is "he said something about getting you an owl since you don't have one" he adds.

"I am getting my own owl" she replies firmly, she marches towards James with the intention of growling him but she falters when she sees a tiny brown owl on his shoulder pecking at him.

"Ouch" James cries out, he frowns when he hears a familiar giggle and he turns around to see Belle giggling at him "Belle, what are you doing here?" he asks curiously.

The owl flies off his shoulder and towards Belle, where he takes his place on her shoulder and nudges her gently "hello to you too" Belle whispers tenderly while stroking the owl affectionately.

James eyes go wide "how come he seems to like you not me? Honestly that is ridiculous" James cries out in outrage and Belle laughs a little more.

"Because I am more likeable, I have to get you and maybe I can name you Prince. You can be my Prince" Belle coos to the owl which hoots in disagreement and pecks her sharply to show its refusal while James stands flabbergasted as he watches.

"You are just like him, biting my neck and maybe I can name you James junior but junior for short" Belle says softly to the owl which hoots in agreement and nudges her softly.

"What bloody hell woman, naming that devil after me" James exclaims while he glares at the bird.

The store owner walks over and smiles at Belle "he will be ten galleons, I have needed to get rid of the twerp for weeks as he keeps pecking the customers, the little mischief maker. You know what take him for free" the shop owner says, he departs but after he glares at the bird.

"What are you doing in Diagon Alley" Sirius asks curiously, they all weave through the crowd at Diagon Alley and walk towards the Quidditch store.

"Do you think Belle will come home? It's just after seven" Lily asks Petunia softly, they both sit at the dinner table with their father eating the lamb chops and vegetables he cooked up.

They hear the front door open, instantly Alex flies out of his seat and walks quickly to the front door to see Belle with a caramel brown owl perched on her shoulder. She knows she is in trouble; he let the bite mark slide because he thought it was a mosquito bite from what she told him but she knew he would not let this slide.

* * *

**I am sorry it is bad but I just am a mess but knew I needed to post something up.**


	15. Very important to read

One person changes everything, that's me now. Oh how rude let me introduce myself ;)

My name is Goddess of Awesome-ness, pray to me, sacrifice your livestock for me... Ignore the last part with the livestock because its pretty cruel.

Alas the Queen of Laziness has updated, well not really... Since I'm her cousin but regardless pigs do fly!

Ignore my crazy bouts of random-ness, I'm sure my mother dropped me on my head when I was a baby. I have yet no proof but I am working on a time machine, sort of.

To the point - I'll be helping my dear sweet cousin with her stories! Yay, for me not for you!

Okay not the Belle Evans one, I'm sorry but I helped with one chapter but I just can't. Too cliche must I dear say, sweet cousin of mine understands (despite the murderous look I am receiving) I wish I was the flying pig at the moment but anyways to the point again

- One person changes everything is being turned into a story!

But what kind of story?^1,000,000 - to the power of a million, mohahaha HI! :)

Well... Even I don't know cheesy smile

**Here are options:**

**A- Girl befriends Lily and Sev, goes to another magic school but goes to Hoggywarts in third year. Becomes James enemy.**

**B- Girl comes over to Hoggywarts to compete in an inter-school competition (NOT TRIWIZARD) with a few others from different schools. Becomes James rival and enemy. Ends up attending Hogwarts**

SHE HAS TO BE IN THE SNAKE HOUSE! Which is surprisingly enough the House I am in, too crazy for the other houses you see

**Appearance options/ hair colour & eye colour:**

**A- Black hair with purple tint, vivid light green eyes**

**B- Dark brown hair, midnight blue eyes**

**C- Blonde hair, baby blue eyes**

**MY CHOICE OVER RULES ALL, BUT MAJORITY RULE WILL HELP WITH MY DECISION.**

**Also...**

**Design her best friend, guy or girl THAT MUST BE IN HUFFLEPUFF! Bumblebees rule! Character may or may not be inserted, and may or may not be her best friend.**

* * *

**Note for all Belle Evans story fans my cousin may continue story but for now she is on a break.**

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW, IT MAY CURE MY MADNESS! Oh I wish... Also review if you think it's okay if I take over, preview of my story will be up soon and have a great day**


End file.
